


Поймать зверя в клетку

by nyavka



Series: Что, если бы [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Will, Oblivious Will, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Some Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Это не было жизнеспособным. Но, возможно, могло быть?—Альтернативное развитие событий сериала, начиная с последней серии второго сезона: Уилл понимает, что не хочет следовать их с Джеком изначальному плану — и разрабатывает свой собственный.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Что, если бы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Решение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caging the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253382) by [Vulcanmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanmi/pseuds/Vulcanmi). 



— Мы можем исчезнуть прямо сейчас. Сегодня вечером. Покорми собак. Оставь записку для Аланы — и тебе больше никогда не придётся видеть ни её, ни Джека. Получится почти вежливо.

Уилл Грэм смотрел на человека, сидящего за столом рядом с ним, и у него в голове метались две мысли. Первая: «Какой станет жизнь, когда Ганнибал окажется в тюрьме?». И вторая: «Охренеть — Ганнибал хочет со мной убежать!»

Разумеется, они это уже обсуждали. И сожгли у Ганнибала в офисе все оставшиеся доказательства его манипуляций. Уилл играл в эту игру так давно, что не мог не понимать, чем всё закончится. И сейчас, сидя у Ганнибала за столом и зная, что это его последняя приятная трапеза, он чувствовал тяжесть принятого решения на своих плечах.

Не будь Уилл так уверен в обратном, он мог бы поклясться, что Ганнибал тоже это чувствовал. Было что-то такое в том, как его внимательный взгляд продолжал смотреть на еду, а не на Уилла, как их разговор кружил вокруг да около, как вместо привычных словесных пикировок между ними повисали долгие молчаливые паузы.

Возможно, Ганнибал действительно знал. Возможно, вот почему на него было так трудно смотреть. Удерживать на лице маску становилось всё сложнее. Уилл чувствовал усталость. Если всё пройдёт хорошо, Ганнибала посадят в тюрьму и всё это закончится. Его будущие жертвы будут спасены, а сам он тихо сгниёт под опекой Фредерика Чилтона.

Осознав, что глазеет, Уилл заставил себя ответить.

— Тогда это наша Тайная вечеря, — попытался пошутить он, но Ганнибал никак не отреагировал, за исключением того, что отвёл взгляд.

— В этой жизни. Я приготовил ягнёнка.

Уилл постарался сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица. Ему осталось притворяться совсем недолго, но такие моменты, как этот, были сложнее всего. Открыто говорить о том, о чём раньше они лишь скользили намёками.

— Жертвенного? — спросил Уилл. В основном для того, чтобы Ганнибал продолжал говорить.

Воцарилась короткая пауза. Они по-прежнему не смотрели друг на друга.

— Мне не нужна жертва, — ответил Ганнибал, хотя Уиллу трудно было в это поверить. Но что-то… было в его тоне что-то такое… Уилл никак не мог понять, что именно. — А тебе?

Вот он, его ход. Ганнибал хотел изменить правила игры, но Уилл слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы позволить этому произойти.

— Мне нужно, чтобы он узнал, — хмурясь, сказал он. — Если я признаюсь Джеку Кроуфорду прямо сейчас…

— Я бы тебя простил.

Вот оно что. Уилл медленно повернул голову, позволяя своему взгляду наконец-то остановиться на Ганнибале. Теперь он видел.

— Если бы Джек сказал, что всё тебе прощает, — продолжил Ганнибал, теперь тоже глядя на Уилла. — Ты бы принял его прощение?

Теперь он видел. Ганнибал хотел, чтобы они начали новую жизнь. Вместе. Ганнибал этого хотел. Игра, в которую они сейчас играли, была рассчитана на одного игрока. Ганнибал видел в Уилле равного. Потенциал для дружбы, которой у него никогда раньше не было. Ганнибал этого хотел. Ганнибал не должен был быть способен на такое невинное чувство. Он был психопатом чистой воды. Он умел скрывать свои эмоции, притворяться, будто чувствует, хотя на самом деле не чувствовал — причём притворяться настолько хорошо, чтобы одурачить человека с расстройством эмпатии. Что же он чувствовал на самом деле? Внимательно всматриваясь в Ганнибала, мысленно перебирая всё им сказанное, Уилл попытался ответить.

— Джек не предлагает прощение, — его слова прозвучали почти шёпотом. — Он хочет справедливости. Он хочет увидеть тебя. Увидеть, кто ты, — он замолчал, чувствуя себя обезоруженным. Неподготовленным.

Ганнибал знал?

В основании позвоночника Уилла начало собираться что-то, сильно напоминающее чувство вины, скользя вверх и расправляя напряжённые мышцы его плеч. Уилл собрался с духом, стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал увереннее.

— Увидеть, кем стал я, — он сделал вдох и облизнул губы. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться. Ганнибал мог учуять слабость. Вполне возможно, в прямом смысле слова. — Он хочет узнать правду.

Ему удалось выдавить слабую улыбку, но Ганнибал не улыбнулся в ответ — вместо этого он молча смотрел на Уилла. Совсем не так, как обычно. Этот его взгляд выглядел почти уязвимым. Кончики его губ невесело опустились. Глаза казались поникшими. Несколько долгих секунд Уилл заставлял себя не отводить взгляд, но в итоге Ганнибал сделал это первым.

— Что ж, тогда за правду, — Ганнибал снова повернулся к нему, но не поднимал на него глаз. — И все её последствия.

У Уилла по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, и он снова уставился на свою еду.

Остаток ужина прошёл в молчании.

Ну почему Ганнибал должен был быть таким, чёрт его дери, искренним? Почему он выказывал уязвимость — сейчас, когда скоро всё должно было закончиться?

Почему Уилла это так заботило?..

Ганнибал был опасен. Если он что-то заподозрил, это могло испортить все их планы и закончиться смертью как Уилла, так и Джека. Но дело было не в этом, хотя Уиллу тяжело было это признать даже в безопасной глубине собственного разума.

Ганнибал был его другом. И какая-то часть Уилла хотела принять его почти вежливое предложение и сбежать вместе с ним.

Пока ему ещё не пришло время уходить, Уилл зашёл в туалет и, как только закрыл за собой дверь, уставился на своё отражение в зеркале. «Мы оба не идеальны» — это уж точно.

Как выглядел бы мир, в котором Ганнибал Лектер не был бы убийцей-каннибалом? Мир, в котором он не использовал бы свои сильные ловкие пальцы для того, чтобы убивать, и разрывать, и создавать такую красоту. В котором их взаимопонимание, их интерес, не исходили бы из настолько тёмных и неправильных уголков. В котором Уилл мог бы ему улыбаться, не чувствуя себя при этом чудовищем.

«Нет, это было бы не то», — решил Уилл.

Когда он вышел из туалета, Ганнибал мыл посуду на кухне. Уилл шагнул внутрь и остановился, толком не зная, предложить свою помощь или притвориться уставшим.

Ганнибал к нему не повернулся, так что Уилл наблюдал за его движущимися плечами.

— Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, когда их взаимное молчание стало слишком долгим, — ты много выпил. Останься, пожалуйста, на ночь. У меня очень удобная гостевая комната с чистым постельным бельём, — он взглянул на Уилла через плечо, но несмотря на дружелюбные слова, выражение его лица было мрачным. — Или можешь расположиться на диване, если хочешь.

Уилл уставился на него. Он не понимал, что Ганнибал делал. Это не было всего лишь дружеским жестом — не так просто, ничто никогда не было простым.

— Нет, мои собаки, наверное, уже начали беспокоиться. Мне лучше вернуться.

Ганнибал чуть наклонил голову, принимая его отговорку. Затем снова отвернулся — и Уилл вдруг пожалел о своём решении.

— Что ж, хорошо. Будь осторожен. Я бы проводил тебя к двери, но, боюсь, у меня немного заняты руки.

У Ганнибала была посудомоечная машина. В идеально работающем состоянии.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Уилл, чтобы потянуть время.

— Спокойной ночи, Уилл.

Уилл подождал, но Ганнибал так и не обернулся.

* * *

По дороге домой у Уилла в голове метались две мысли. Первая: «Кажется, Ганнибал на меня злится». И вторая: «Я не могу это сделать». Нет, понял Уилл, он _не хотел_ этого делать.

Всё должно было быть легко. Втереться к Ганнибалу в доверие, притвориться, будто у Уилла внутри есть тьма, которую можно развить. Легко — потому что Уиллу даже не нужно было особенно притворяться. Предположительно трудная часть заключалась в том, чтобы игнорировать своё презрение, чтобы не спустить курок, не избавить мир от Ганнибала Лектера раз и навсегда — а вместо этого разобраться с ним правильно и достойно. В какой-то момент это изменилось.

Пальцы Уилла скользили по рулю, а вдоль его позвоночника скользила нервозность. Ему стоило отдать Ганнибала Мэйсону Вёрджеру, пока существовала такая возможность. Последствия со стороны Джека были бы минимальными. Это было бы умным поступком, пусть и не правильным. Чем дольше Уилл общался с Ганнибалом, тем глубже тот забирался к нему в голову.

Ганнибал играл не по правилам. Он понимал Уилла так, как тот едва ли понимал себя сам. Он был обаятельным, остроумным — и единственным человеком, которому Уилл инстинктивно смотрел в глаза. Да и как он мог не смотреть? Со всеми остальными Уилл видел слишком много. С Ганнибалом — слишком мало. Общение с Ганнибалом вызывало зависимость. Тот был превосходным поваром, страстным ценителем искусства, ему нравился Уилл (не исключено, что за свои недостатки — ещё больше)... и он был серийным убийцей-каннибалом. За последние недели Уилл многократно задавался вопросом, какая у них могла бы сложиться дружба в другой жизни: в жизни, в которой Ганнибал не был бы таким неправильным.

Сейчас он впервые за всё время задумался, какая дружба у них могла сложиться в этой жизни.

* * *

На следующее утро Уилл приехал к Джеку в офис: так рано, что большинство людей в это время вообще едва ли подумывали просыпаться. Уилл хотел оказаться первым человеком, которого Джек увидит, войдя в свой кабинет. Он _должен был_ оказаться первым. Остальные подробности он пока не очень хорошо продумал. Он еле спал прошлой ночью и с трудом держался на ногах — впрочем, ничего нового. Но _это_ было важным. Уилл должен был остановить их с Джеком план. Что могло стать альтернативой — он пока не знал.

— Джек, — сказал Уилл вместо приветствия, и тут же продолжил, — я всё отзываю.

Ещё стягивающий с себя куртку Джек молча на него уставился.

— Отзываешь что?

— Ужин. Это не сработает. ФБР обо всём узнает — и когда это случится, ничем хорошим всё не кончится, — ночью Уилл повторял себе эту отговорку снова и снова до тех пор, пока слова практически не впечатались ему в мозг, так что сейчас они прозвучали горькой правдой, а не отчаянной мольбой. Уилл мысленно поблагодарил Ганнибала за кардинальное улучшение своих актёрских способностей. После чего напомнил себе, что нормальные люди не благодарили своих друзей за то, что те упекли их в тюрьму. Даже мысленно.

Рот Джека сжался в тонкую линию.

— Уилл, — начал он, и Уилл подобрался, зная, что сейчас начнётся долгий матч по перетягиванию каната. К счастью, у него было немало времени, чтобы успеть натренировать мышцы для этой конкретной игры.

«Хватит метафор», — хмурясь, сказал он сам себе.

— Мы же оба согласились, что это единственный способ его поймать.

— Я знаю, но он мне ничего на себя не выдал, — ответил Уилл, повторяя одну из своих бывших отговорок. — Пока что.

— Пока что, — скептически отозвался Джек.

Покрепче сжав ладони на метафорическом канате, Уилл бросился на защиту своего аргумента.

— Ганнибал мне по-прежнему доверяет. Дай мне это провернуть. Я могу его поймать. Я смогу добыть достаточно доказательств, чтобы он получил пожизненное, но ты должен дать мне время.

Джек наконец выпутался из своей куртки и отбросил её на спинку стула. Затем он протопал к своему столу, словно какой-то крупный хищник, скривив лицо в неприятной гримасе.

— А что делать с Фредди Лаундс? Вся страна считает её мёртвой. И мы не можем рисковать, позволив умереть кому-то ещё.

— Не можем, — согласился Уилл, стараясь, чтобы его ответ не выглядел слишком быстрым. — Никто не умрёт.

_Наверное_. Уилл не стал притворяться, даже в собственных мыслях, будто его так уж обеспокоило бы, если бы кто-то умер. Особенно, если этим «кем-то» оказалась бы Фредди Лаундс, на этот раз по-настоящему (действительно, «Чтобы их ловить, нужно быть такими же, как они»(1)).

— Ты не можешь мне этого обещать.

Уилл не мог. Он покачал головой.

— Я ничего не могу тебе обещать. Но как ты думаешь, как отреагирует Кейд Пурнелл, когда узнает, что я сделал? _Что_ ты одобрил? — рискованная угроза, учитывая, как сильно Уилл старался надавить на Джека раньше. Как безумно он хотел этого ареста. Но он мог использовать своё нынешнее отчаяние в собственных интересах. Уиллу нужно было изобразить из себя человека, который почти на грани и теперь пытается осторожно спуститься вниз вместо того, чтобы упасть.

Джек на мгновение замолчал, и у Уилла возникло стойкое ощущение, что его взгляд беззвучно говорил: «Ты сам всё это заварил, Грэм, не втягивая меня сюда» — но он этого ожидал, и ринулся дальше.

— Они арестуют нас обоих и добудут ордер на обыск дома Ганнибала. И ничего там не найдут, потому что Ганнибал слишком осторожен, — эту часть Уилл произнёс медленно, набирая уверенность, потому что это был главный аргумент, которым он рассчитывал поколебать мнение Джека. Они слишком далеко зашли, чтобы теперь всё закончилось ничем — и если Ганнибал ещё не знал о предательстве Уилла, то определённо узнал бы, начни агенты рыться в его вещах.

Сама мысль о том, что Ганнибал поймёт обман Уилла, о разочаровании, которое несомненно отразится у него на лице, о том, что ему будет больно — казалась невыносимой.

Уилл увидел неуверенность, начавшую просачиваться сквозь трещины стальной маски Джека, и облизнул губы, бросаясь в финальную атаку.

— Что ты бы предпочёл — меня, внимательно присматривающего за Потрошителем, или нас обоих в тюрьме?

Маска Джека разбилась и разлетелась на куски, оставив лишь усталого немолодого человека. Если обычно его присутствие как будто заполняло собой всю комнату, сейчас он выглядел так, словно поместился бы и в шкафу. Уиллу стало почти совестно из-за этого уставшего смирившегося выражения лица, из-за излучаемой Джеком досады, тянущейся к разуму Уилла, словно холодные щупальца. Он отвёл взгляд, чтобы избежать их прикосновения.

— А что с Лаундс?

— План всё тот же, Джек, просто другая концовка. Ганнибал ничего не знает, и я могу сделать так, чтобы он не знал и дальше, — но не вечно. Что Уилл скажет, когда Ганнибал в конце концов всё выяснит?

—…Ладно, — хрипло ответил Джек и снова расправил плечи, начиная подбирать осколки своей маски. Хм, разве Уилл не сказал, что хватит метафор? — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты присматривал за Потрошителем, Уилл. Я хочу, чтобы ты надел на него поводок.

Это была интересная картинка — Ганнибал на поводке. У Уилла в голове тут же возник образ Чесапикского Потрошителя, стоящего на коленях и смотрящего на него снизу вверх. С аккуратным ошейником на шее, точно таким же, как и у всех подобранных Уиллом дворняг. Приручённый зверь. Казалось бы, эта мысль должна была вызвать у Уилла фырканье, но вместо этого он почувствовал тепло и некоторую неловкость. Уилл откашлялся.

— Я позабочусь, чтобы этот поводок был коротким.

— Прекрати развивать мои метафоры и выметайся из моего кабинета, — голос Джека звучал устало. Уилл подавил желание ему отсалютовать, вдруг почувствовав себя гораздо легче. У него получилось. Он не был полностью уверен, что у него получится.

— Извини, метафоры сейчас — своего рода тренд.

Джек мрачно на него уставился.

Уилл кивнул.

— Хорошего тебе утра, Джек. Ну, я пошёл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Чтобы их ловить, нужно быть такими же, как они» — название посвящённой Уиллу статьи Фредди Лаундс.


	2. Планирование

Большую часть следующего часа Уилл просидел в машине, уставившись на руль. Пределом его планов было «уговорить Джека отменить ужин». Теперь, когда он этого добился, он понимал, что ему нужно что-то более конкретное. У него ведь даже не было конечной цели.

Уилл вытащил из кармана телефон и вперился взглядом в его чёрный экран, гадая, может, всё происходит не по-настоящему? У него в памяти почему-то всплыла ночь, когда он убил Рэндалла Тьера. То, как вместо молодого дикого парня он увидел ухмыляющееся и совсем не испуганное лицо Ганнибала, как его кулаки впечатывались в кость до тех пор, пока не сделались окровавленными и разбитыми, а лежащее под ним тело не прекратило шевелиться.

Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза.

Он не знал, чего ожидал, когда упаковал труп в свою машину и вломился к Ганнибалу домой в Балтиморе. Но уж точно не того, что Ганнибал неторопливо промоет и перебинтует его разбитые костяшки (хотя Уилл прекрасно мог бы сделать это и сам, да и вообще, не так уж и сильно они пострадали). Ганнибал водрузил на стол чёртову миску с водой и так нежно обмывал его раны, что никто никогда не заподозрил бы, на что ещё способны эти руки.

Уилл признавал, что почувствовал тогда какую-то скрытую силу. Что его возвысила сквозящая у Ганнибала во взгляде гордость.

Уилл понял, чего хочет, в тот самый момент, когда засомневался, правильным ли путём пошли его мысли. На мгновение он заскрипел зубами от невозможности своего желания, сжав руки в кулаки вокруг руля («Это неприемлемо!»), но постепенно его тело расслабилось.

Это не было приемлемым. Но, возможно, могло быть. У него в голове снова всплыл образ Ганнибала на поводке, и на секунду Уилл искренне пожелал, чтобы его бурное воображение не воспринимало всё настолько буквально.

О чём он, чёрт возьми, вообще думал?

Как оказалось, ни о чём, потому что в следующую секунду Уилл обнаружил, что прижимает к уху свой мобильный.

«Вы позвонили доктору Ганнибалу Лектеру. Я сейчас не могу подойти к телефону, но оставьте, пожалуйста, своё сообщение, и я вам перезвоню, как только освобожусь».

Эта запись голосовой почты почему-то заставила Уилла расхохотаться. У Ганнибала Лектера было нечто настолько обыденное, как голосовая почта. _«Оставьте своё сообщение для Сатаны, и он вам перезвонит, как только дожарит пальцы бакалейщика, показавшего ему на прошлой неделе неприличный жест»._

Уилл захохотал ещё сильнее, да так, что у него даже слёзы на глазах выступили.

Он обдумывал всё это всерьёз. Он увидел один из вариантов будущего и решил, что оно ему не нравится — но что о самом Уилле говорил тот факт, что он предпочитал мир, где Ганнибал не сидел бы за решёткой?

До Уилла вдруг дошло, что сигнал голосовой почты пропищал целую вечность назад, а всё, что он с тех пор делал — это истерически хохотал в трубку.

— Вот дерьмо, — выдохнул он, колеблясь между тем, чтобы оборвать звонок и всё-таки оставить сообщение. Их ведь можно было как-то удалять, верно? Уилл убрал телефон от уха, чтобы посмотреть — и выругался, когда случайно нажал на кнопку окончания разговора. Ну что ж, возможно, Ганнибал был из тех людей, которые не слушают свои голосовые сообщения?

* * *

— Уилл? — голос Ганнибала звучал обеспокоенно. Он определённо прослушал то сообщение. — У тебя всё в порядке?

Уилл зажал телефон между плечом и ухом, пытаясь одновременно кормить собак.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я получил от тебя довольно странное сообщение.

— Честно говоря, я надеялся, что ты перезвонишь, не став его слушать.

— Вот как, — Ганнибал замолчал. Уилл сообразил, что тот до сих пор не знал, ни зачем Уилл звонил, ни о его разговоре с Джеком. Он вспомнил их последнюю встречу (невольно поморщившись от этого воспоминания) и снова ощутил то усиливающееся подозрение, что Ганнибал должен был _о чём-то_ догадываться. Ему стало любопытно, что произошло бы, прими он тогдашнее предложение Ганнибала остаться на ночь.

— Можно с тобой увидеться? — ляпнул Уилл, и ответная пауза показала, что он застал Ганнибала врасплох. В последнее время он поднаторел в этом навыке.

— До нашей условленной встречи? — похоже, с искренним любопытством, спросил Ганнибал. Уилл без труда представил себе, как он сидит за столом, скрестив ноги, и терпеливо ждёт прибытия своего следующего пациента.

Уилл недовольно засопел, когда большая часть собачьей еды пролетела мимо миски, но псы, судя по всему, не возражали. Он выпрямился, пытаясь взять себя в руки. У него теперь был план, напомнил он себе. План, на который он не слишком-то рассчитывал — но всё-таки план. Когда речь заходила о Ганнибале Лектере, стоило быть готовым к возможным дополнительным факторам. В частности — к возможности, что Ганнибал уже знал о твоём плане и успел разработать собственный контрплан.

— Ага, — наконец уверенно ответил он. — Нам нужно поговорить. О нашей жертве. И о чайных чашках.

В этот раз Ганнибал среагировал гораздо быстрее.

— Я обычно обедаю у себя в офисе. К сожалению, я не смогу раздобыть что-то для тебя, но если ты принесешь что-то с собой, возможно, мы могли бы пообедать вместе?

— Буду у тебя как штык. В котором часу?

— В двенадцать тридцать. Я удивился, получив от тебя настолько ранний звонок.

Уилл наклонился, почесывая Бастера между ушами, пока пёс ел.

— Я не думал о времени, когда позвонил.

— Но ты о чём-то думал. О чём-то настолько важном, что оно не могло подождать до нашей обычной встречи, — Ганнибал звучал заинтересованно.

— Это важно. Я… — Уилл сообразил, что точно не знает, что сказать, всё ещё привыкая к самой идее этого нового плана у себя в голове. Тот не слишком хорошо в ней укладывался: несколько острых краёв царапали его мысли, вынуждая начать сомневаться. Но для сомнений было уже слишком поздно. Уилл менял правила своей собственной игры. Он снова расхохотался.

— Уилл?

— Помнишь, что ты мне когда-то рассказывал про Ахилла с Патроклом?

— Ахилл хотел, чтобы все греки умерли — чтобы они с Патроклом смогли захватить Трою вдвоём.

Уилл облизнул губы.

— А чего хотел Патрокл?

Повисла несколько более долгая пауза, а потом Уилл услышал со стороны Ганнибала какой-то шум.

— Уилл, извини, но мне пора начинать мой следующий сеанс. Увидимся в двенадцать тридцать.

Уилл сделал выдох, который даже не осознавал, что сдерживал.

— Тогда до встречи.

* * *

Когда Уилл добрался до офиса Ганнибала, ему, как обычно, пришлось подождать. Как обычно, точно в назначенное время дверь распахнулась. Ганнибал ему улыбнулся — как обычно — но что-то в его улыбке казалось неправильным. Уилл улыбнулся в ответ — вопреки обыкновению — и вежливо подождал, пока Ганнибал замаскирует своё удивление.

— Уилл, ты как раз вовремя.

— Доктор Лектер, — Уилл приветственно наклонил голову и прошёл мимо Ганнибала в его кабинет. Его нос тут же учуял аппетитные запахи, а вскоре Уилл увидел и их виновников: несколько исходящих паром коробочек с какой-то едой, безобидно выстроившихся у Ганнибала на столе.

Уилл облизнулся, слыша, как Ганнибал закрывает за ним дверь.

— Пахнет очень вкусно, — похвалил он, и Ганнибал просиял от гордости. — Что это?

— Суп-мисо(1), рис и рыбное филе, — объяснил Ганнибал, указывая на коробочки, пока шёл к своему столу. — В Японии это обычно едят на завтрак, но мне такое сочетание кажется более подходящим в качестве обеда.

Уилл проследовал за ним, прислонившись к столу, пока Ганнибал садился. Знакомые позы. Уилл позволил себе погрузиться в воспоминания о времени До: когда он узнал, что некий Ганнибал Лектер убил Тобиаса Баджа.

_«У меня такое чувство, будто я затащил вас в свой мир»._

_«Я пришёл сюда по собственной воле. Но я рад приятной компании»._

Уилл подавил желание фыркнуть. Вынырнув в реальность, он сообразил, что Ганнибал перечислял ингредиенты, которые использовал в своём супе. Заметив, что Уилл его не слушал, Ганнибал поджал губы и у него на лице отразилось явное колебание: укорить ли Уилла, или спросить, в чём дело.

— О чём-то задумался?

У Уилла дёрнулись уголки губ, и он уставился в потолок.

— Как всегда. Извини. Можно взять немного твоей еды? — спросил Уилл, но когда его взгляд снова вернулся к Ганнибалу, тот выглядел неуютно. Кто-либо другой счёл бы его безразличным, но Уилл мог различить в выражении его глаз дискомфорт.

— У меня всего одна порция. Прошу прощения, но я же предупредил, что не смогу…

Уилл покачал головой.

— Мы слишком хорошо друг друга знаем, чтобы немного слюны отпугнуло меня от еды, доктор, — ему стало любопытно, не был ли Ганнибал гермофобом(2).

Ганнибал посмотрел на него с почти скучающим выражением лица, но Уилл уловил некую снисходительность, когда тот протянул ему ложку. Его сердце забилось чуточку быстрее.

Взяв ложку, он склонился над столом, зачерпнул немного супа и поднёс к губам. Сунув ложку в рот, он случайно встретился с Ганнибалом взглядом — и обнаружил, что тот наблюдает за ним с каким-то непонятным чувством.

— Японцы считают, что есть или пить после другого человека — это непрямой поцелуй, — задумчиво сообщил Ганнибал.

Гадая, к чему тот клонит, Уилл проглотил суп и облизнулся.

— Очень вкусно.

Ганнибал взял у него свою ложку и, изучающе на неё глядя, погрузил в горячую жидкость.

— Уилл, ты сказал, что хотел со мной о чём-то поговорить? Должен признаться, я заинтригован, — он поднёс ложку к губам и закрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох, прежде чем втянуть суп в рот.

Уилл наблюдал за его движениями, поскольку больше смотреть было не на что.

— Я отменил нашу Тайную вечерю с Джеком.

Ганнибал на секунду замер, и Уилл мельком увидел его язык, когда он вынул ложку изо рта.

— Можно узнать почему?

Уилл не мог определить, Ганнибал злился или недоумевал.

— Ты был прав, — сообщил он, снова взывая к самолюбию Ганнибала. Три комплимента меньше, чем за пять минут. Интересно, Ганнибал догадался, что Уилл пытается его умаслить? Прыгнет ли он добровольно на сковородку, которую Уилл под ним держал? Уилл мысленно вздохнул: метафоры определённо начинали выходить у него из-под контроля.

Он намеренно помолчал, выжидая.

— Насчёт чего? — поинтересовался Ганнибал.

Уилл подавил желание улыбнуться.

— Мне не нужна жертва.

У Ганнибала в глазах что-то замерцало, но уже через секунду он отвёл взгляд и вернулся к своему супу.

— И что же тебя заставило прийти к этому выводу?

— Когда я вышел из твоего дома, то немного подумал, — Уилл уставился на книжные полки, выстроившихся вдоль стен кабинета Ганнибала.

Ганнибал за ним наблюдал. Уилл видел это периферийным зрением, но не поворачивался к нему лицом и спокойно прижимал пальцы к бёдрам, хоть его и тянуло начать ими барабанить или проделывать какие-то мелкие нервные движения.

— Значит, ты передумал насчёт моего предложения?

Такого ответа Уилл не ожидал. В голосе Ганнибала звучало что-то похожее на надежду, и это снова вызвало у него то старое чувство вины.

— Если мы сейчас сбежим, это докажет нашу вину. Джек знает, Ганнибал.

Раздались тихие звуки всасываемого супа, и Уилл подождал, пока Ганнибал снова заговорит.

— Что же ты предлагаешь нам делать?

Теперь Уилл к нему повернулся.

— То, что ты делал годами, — непринуждённо ответил он, глядя Ганнибалу в лицо. — Сливаться с толпой.

Ганнибал положил ложку на край своего контейнера с супом, слишком заинтригованный, чтобы притворяться, будто ест. Уилл медленно и целенаправленно её поднял, и съел ещё немного его еды.

Ганнибал следил за его действиями с маской идеального равнодушия на лице. У Уилла по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, так что он выпрямился, пытаясь её скрыть и возвращая ложку на место. Это опьяняло — даже такая крупица контроля, которую Ганнибал ему позволял. В их отношениях контроль был бесценной валютой, и сейчас большая его часть принадлежала Ганнибалу. Чтобы всё стало хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемым, нужно было это изменить. Ганнибал говорил, что считал их равными, но раньше у Уилла никогда не возникало соблазна ему поверить. Но он должен был — если действительно хотел, чтобы всё сработало. Ему нужно было склонить чашу весов. Ему нужно было проверить, позволит ли Ганнибал ему это сделать.

Уилла снова прошила дрожь и он покосился на внимательно наблюдающего за ним Ганнибала.

— Из чего, ты сказал, этот суп? — спросил Уилл, потому что это было единственным, что пришло ему в голову.

Ганнибал помолчал, прежде чем ответить.

— Вакаме(3), зелёный лук. Иногда сюда ещё кладут кусочки тофу(4), но я воспользовался заменителем.

Ну разумеется, он воспользовался заменителем.

— Говядина? — наугад спросил Уилл.

У Ганнибала дёрнулись уголки рта.

— Свинина, вообще-то. Свинья, которая мешала всем остальным свиньям на рынке.

Уилл отвёл взгляд. Без улыбки.

* * *

Алана могла стать очень полезной, если правильно всё сыграть. К сожалению, теперь она Уилла немного раздражала — так, как раньше он никогда не счёл бы возможным. Уилл по-прежнему ей симпатизировал и хотел, чтобы она оставалась в безопасности, но утратил немалую часть своих тёплых чувств к Алане Блум, когда та принялась настаивать на его сумасшествии и смотреть на него с этой жалостью во взгляде.

Алана теперь боялась Ганнибала, так что требовалось проделать вокруг данной темы немного артистичных пируэтов, чтобы воспользоваться этим в своих интересах. Но оно того стоило. Если План сработает. Больше, чем Алана, Уилла беспокоил тот факт, что, по правде говоря, его не беспокоило всё, что он запланировал. Он задумался, не потерял ли он какую-то фундаментальную часть себя, когда отправил Мэттью Брауна убить Ганнибала. Когда решил, что единственный способ победить Ганнибала — это к нему присоединиться. Тут Уилл не ошибся, вовсе нет — но он был бы дураком, если бы верил, что выберется из всего этого целым и невредимым. Он был испещрён шрамами.

Но обыгрывание Ганнибала в его собственной игре дарило Уиллу ощущение силы. Как и вот это. Новая игра. Не срежиссированная Джеком, не требующая лгать самому себе. Игра, которую Уилл контролировал. Игра, в которую Ганнибал даже не знал, что играл. От этого понимания Уилл и сам чувствовал себя Ганнибалом.

Когда эта мысль вызвала у него желание улыбнуться, Уилл решил, что определённо потерял какую-то часть себя. Ту часть, которая делала его человеком.

* * *

— Ты в последнее время виделась с Ганнибалом? — его вопрос мог показаться совершенно безобидным.

Алана повернулась к Уиллу, а затем снова устремила взгляд вдаль, на счастливо носящихся собак. Их лапы вспахивали до сих пор холодную и влажную землю, размазывая грязь и выворачивая комья травы.

— Нет, — ответила она. И, после паузы, добавила: — я боюсь того, что может случиться, если мы встретимся.

Уилл прекрасно знал, что Ганнибал завязал с Аланой отношения по расчёту, и ему не нравилось видеть её такой расстроенной. Уилл переживал за неё самую малость чересчур. Но это было ещё одной вещью, которой он мог воспользоваться в своих интересах, так что он позволял этому продолжаться. Пока что. Всё равно, насколько Уилл мог видеть, его план был единственным возможным вариантом, при котором всё не заканчивалось разбитым сердцем.

— Из-за меня с Джеком? — спросил он, хотя его вопрос больше походил на утверждение. Алана ничего не ответила, уставившись на землю.

Уилл уже собирался отвернуться, когда она ответила — так тихо, что её слова едва можно было разобрать.

— Я была так слепа.

Уилл вздохнул так, как можно было вздохнуть только от чего-то долгого и мучительного.

— Я не хотел тебя в это впутывать, Алана.

Это было правдой. Если бы она не начала совать нос не в свои дела и обвинять Уилла («снова», — раздражённо подумалось ему), для неё всё могло бы сложиться намного более гладко.

Алана фыркнула.

— Как я могла «в это» не впутаться, Уилл? Я попалась в ловушку. Запуталась. Я вспоминаю события многолетней давности и задаюсь вопросом…

Про себя Уилл подумал, что она могла бы так всё и не драматизировать. Она понятия не имела, каково это — оказаться основательно преданной Ганнибалом. Понять, что на тебе сыграли, словно на его чёртовом клавесине, лишь для того, чтобы в итоге выдернуть всё у тебя из-под ног. Она понятия не имела, каково через всё это пройти, но в итоге всё равно по-идиотски хотеть оставаться рядом с ним.

Решив разобраться с собственными психологическими проблемами попозже, Уилл продолжил:

— Теперь уже осталось недолго. Но… постарайся не держаться за свои убеждения слишком уж крепко, — их обдало порывом холодного ветра, и краем глаза Уилл видел, как Алана чуть повернула голову. Сам он продолжал смотреть на собак. — Не всё таково, каким кажется, Алана.

Она смерила Уилла подозрительным взглядом сузившихся глаз.

— Уилл, я слишком много времени общалась с Ганнибалом, чтобы мне нравилось, когда говорят загадками.

Уилл снова вздохнул — чтобы спрятать улыбку. Определённо, она общалась с Ганнибалом недостаточно долго.

— Я не могу сказать ничего, кроме этого. Слишком многое на кону.

Алана обдумывала его слова весь остаток прогулки — как Уилл и рассчитывал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Суп-мисо или мисосиру (яп. 味噌汁, дословно «суп с мисо») — традиционный японский суп из пасты мисо, готовящейся из ферментированных соевых бобов. Может содержать множество второстепенных ингредиентов, которые зависят от региона, времени года и индивидуальных предпочтений.
> 
> 2) Гермофобия (от англ. «germ» — «микроб») — боязнь микробов, стремление избежать прикосновений к окружающим предметам, чтобы ничем не заразиться.
> 
> 3) Вакаме (лат. Undaria pinnatifida) — вид съедобных морских водорослей. Популярны в японской кухне. Чаще всего используются в супах и салатах.
> 
> 4) Тофу — соевый сыр, популярный ингредиент в азиатской кухне. Существует множество его разновидностей.


	3. Проверка

— Это Потрошитель?

Уилл оскорблённо уставился на кровавую сцену перед собой. Он чувствовал отголоски раздражения Ганнибала, хотя лицо последнего оставалось таким же бесстрастным, как и всегда.

Переулок между местной цветочной лавкой и магазинчиком, торгующим антиквариатом, был полон слякоти и грязи от недавнего дождя. Полиция старалась удерживать общественность на расстоянии, но Уилл не сомневался, что любопытствующие зеваки уже снимали на телефоны фото, которые попадут в сеть ещё раньше, чем журналисты допишут статьи. Сквозь запахи крови и разложения прорезался смрад от мусорных мешков, к которым прислонили жертвы.

Команда судмедэкспертов была занята фотосъёмкой и Уилл поджал губы при мысли, что кто-то осквернит сцену преступления прежде, чем он сможет позволить своему маятнику качнуться. Джеку не всегда доставались люди, которые понимали, чем Уилл занимался и что ему для этого требовалось.

— Нет, — убеждённо ответил он. Помимо всего прочего, не совпадало время — вчера вечером Ганнибал находился в опере. Уилл сделал паузу, не уверенный, откуда он это знал. А, точно. Ганнибал его туда приглашал, ещё несколько недель назад. Он тогда вежливо отказался. Не его место. — Это… неэлегантно.

Джек криво на него покосился, явно полный решимости считать труп любого Тома, Дика и Салли делом рук Ганнибала.

— Эти двое мужчин найдены изуродованными и выставленными напоказ. Я не хочу слышать, что в городе появился ещё один убийца, Уилл.

— Джек, я, конечно, хорош, но я не могу изменить для тебя реальность, — хотя Ганнибала нельзя было назвать невиновным, такая одержимость — это уже нездорово.

У Джека дёрнулась жилка под левым глазом. Уилл сделал выдох через нос и зажмурился.

— Мне нужно пять минут.

— Так, все — освободите сцену.

Повинуясь властному голосу Джека, фотографы, техники и остальные изучавшие останки специалисты замерли, явно не желая отрываться от своей работы. Уилл видел, что некоторые подумывали начать спорить, но вид их коллег, медленно двинувшихся на соседнюю улицу, всё-таки убедил их послушаться, хотя на их лицах явственно читалось недовольство.

Ганнибал, поправив воротник, тоже развернулся уходить. Несмотря на довольно прохладную погоду, он был без пальто и не выказывал никаких признаков дискомфорта.

— Ганнибал, — позвал его Уилл.

— Да, Уилл?

Уилл тщательно подбирал слова.

— Останься. Этот убийца… по-моему, у него выраженно сексуальные мотивы. Я не хочу забираться к нему в голову слишком глубоко, — он посмотрел Ганнибалу в глаза, изучая выражение его лица.

— Конечно, — последовал непринуждённый ответ, и Ганнибал развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, складывая перед собой руки. Уилл вдруг не без веселья сообразил, что никого никогда не удивляло расслабленное спокойствие Ганнибала на сценах преступления.

Его губы дрогнули в слабой улыбке и он отвернулся, делая глубокий вдох.

Это определённо было ещё одной победой, пусть и маленькой. Знание, что Ганнибал находится рядом, чем-то успокаивало. Энцефалит остался в прошлом, но какая-то часть Уилла всё равно боялась открыть глаза и обнаружить себя склонившимся над трупом, которого он не помнил. Другой части Уилла хотелось расхохотаться от одной мысли, что присутствие Ганнибала могло успокаивать. Это ведь Ганнибал воспользовался его энцефалитом в прошлом.

Отодвинув подробности своего Плана на задворки сознания, Уилл позволил себе закрыть глаза. Перед его мысленным взором качнулся маятник.

_«Я не знаю, кто эти мужчины и не знаю ничего о них. Но я их ненавижу. Всепоглощающе, всем своим существом. Как только я их увидел, я не мог подавить желание до них добраться. Поэтому я не стал его подавлять._

_Я выследил их, пока они были вместе. Я нашёл их дом. Это оказалось нетрудно. Почти что слишком легко. Я делаю это не впервые, но впервые понимаю, что хочу показать свою работу другим. Это важно, чтобы они увидели. Важно, чтобы они узнали._

_Я сдираю с их лиц кожу, пока они ещё живы. Их крики меня подстёгивают, и я говорю себе, что то, что я делаю — правильно. Следующими я забираю их мужские достоинства. Потом вырезаю у них на запястьях и на лодыжках стигматы, и заталкиваю в них лилии. Именно в этот момент меня захлёстывает экстаз»._

Уилл распахнул глаза, резко втягивая воздух и содрогаясь всем телом. Он чувствовал волны чужого возбуждения, и с отвращением вытолкнул из своей головы эмоции убийцы, отворачиваясь от трупов. К нему на плечо легла чья-то ладонь, неожиданная и крепкая — и он вздрогнул.

— Уилл?

— Он считал, что эти мужчины совершили какой-то ужасный проступок, — Уиллу было немного трудно восстановить дыхание. — Он чувствовал… ярость, но вместе с тем и… ревность.

— Возможно, хотя наш убийца и порицал их действия, он завидовал, что не может поучаствовать в подобном сам? — предположил Ганнибал.

Уилл слабо кивнул.

— Это было наказанием. Но. Он чувствовал отвращение наравне с… восхищением.

— И что же такого ужасного сделали наши жертвы?

Вопрос на миллион долларов. Прищурившись, Уилл уставился на трупы. Что-то насчёт них от него ускользало.

— Я не знаю.

— Лилии — библейский символ чистоты, — сообщил Ганнибал, и его голос прозвучал совсем рядом с ухом Уилла. Ладонь Ганнибала до сих пор лежала у него на плече — тёплая, хотя Уилл знал, что ткань его куртки должна была поглотить это тепло. Когда он повернул голову, взгляд Ганнибала оставался сосредоточенным на трупах — если он и заметил, насколько близко друг от друга они стояли, то ничем этого не проявил. — Ему казалось, что их нужно очистить.

— Религиозность, — задумался Уилл. — Но цветы кажутся почти что запоздалым дополнением. Словно он чувствовал скорее обязательство, а не искреннее желание так поступить, — у него в голове как будто что-то щёлкнуло, и он резко моргнул. — Нам нужно установить их личности, чтобы удостовериться, но мне кажется, эти мужчины были вместе, — на этот раз, когда он посмотрел на Ганнибала, тот встретил его взгляд.

— Когда их убили? — уточнил Ганнибал. Его ноздри слегка раздулись, и Уиллу несвоевременно подумалось, что Ганнибал, наверное, может различить запах его дыхания.

— Нет. Ну, то есть да. Но я имел в виду, что они были парой. Возможно, женаты.

Ганнибал убрал ладонь, и Уилл, хмурясь, провёл её взглядом.

— Уилл? — заполонил пространство голос Джека. Ганнибал уже пробирался к телам, и Уилл засомневался, не померещилась ли ему их недавняя близость. — Рассказывай.

Уилл повторил ему всё, что успел узнать о профиле убийцы. Во время разговора он устремил взгляд вдаль, наблюдая за изучающим трупы Ганнибалом. Он знал что-то такое, чего не знал Уилл? Он ему расскажет? «Возможно, — подумалось Уиллу, — но не при Джеке». По мере того, как после возобновления их «терапии» проходило всё больше времени, Уилл чувствовал, что Ганнибал потихоньку открывается, начиная ему доверять. Интересно, привлечёт ли этот убийца внимание Ганнибала, как это было с другими? Уилл в этом сомневался. Эти убийства были вульгарными и утомительными. Скучными. Не сравнить с тем, что делал Ганнибал. С тем, что он создавал.

— Пока что это всё, что у меня есть. Может, после вскрытия я смогу выяснить что-то ещё, — Уилл пожал плечами, и Джек кивнул.

— Религиозный. Возможно, гомофоб. Учитывая время смерти, должен был находиться где-то поблизости. Для начала этого хватит. Хорошая работа, Уилл, — ещё кивок, и Уилл понял, что его прогоняют. Раздражение окутало его кожу тонкой плёнкой, которую он попытался стряхнуть, давно привыкнув к привычке Джека использовать его подобным образом.

Теперь, перестав _смотреть_ , он старался не поворачиваться к трупам, не желая, чтобы его снова затянуло в тот разум. Он и так знал, что ему приснится.

— Уилл, — окликнул Ганнибал и его ладонь вернулась к Уиллу на плечо, — пойдём отсюда.

Уилл кивнул, и они двинулись к выходу, в то время как судмедэксперты устремились обратно в переулок. Повернувшись к своей машине, Уилл взъерошил волосы ладонью. Убийцы выбирали самое неудачное время.

Он украдкой покосился на Ганнибала, который выглядел почти задумчивым.

— Вряд ли у тебя есть какие-то соображения насчёт личности убийцы? Никто из бывших пациентов не подходит под профиль?

Ганнибал покачал головой.

— Нет. Но не думаю, что этого убийцу будет трудно найти. Он неаккуратен. Недисциплинирован. Рано или поздно он допустит оплошность.

Уилл засопел.

— И нам предполагается просто сидеть и ждать, пока ещё какую-то пару замучают до смерти?

— Не идеальный вариант, — ответил Ганнибал, и Уилл точно не понял, значило ли это смирение, утверждение, или что-то совершенно иное. Он повернулся к Ганнибалу, но тот смотрел куда-то перед собой.

Интересно, Ганнибала вообще заботила поимка убийцы? Разумеется, он делал вид, будто это так, но Уилл знал, что в его сердце не было сочувствия к отнятым жизням. А вот другие части можно было убедить заинтересоваться убийцей как таковым.

Уилла накрыло гладкой волной какого-то чувства, похожего на холодную воду, прокатившегося по его телу от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы на мгновение поразмыслить о пришедшей ему в голову идее.

После чего заговорил.

— Наш убийца охотится на счастливые пары просто потому, что у них есть то, чего, как ему кажется, у него быть не может, — медленно произнес он. — Он наказывает их за их природу, в то же самое время отрицая свою собственную. По-моему, это довольно невежливо.

От Ганнибала не последовало никакой реакции, за исключением лёгкого подрагивания его ладони. Сунув руки в карманы, Уилл поднял лицо к небу, ожидая, пока Ганнибал что-то ответит. Кажется, начинал накрапывать дождь.

Они успели дойти к машинам (каждый к своей), когда Ганнибал наконец отозвался.

— Невежливость — черта, которую ты не ожидаешь обнаружить у профилируемых тобой убийц? — вопрос прозвучал совершенно обыденно, и Ганнибал открыл свой Бентли, припаркованный чётко по разметке рядом с автомобилем Уилла (в сравнении с ним выглядящего совсем жалко).

— Я бы так не сказал. Но в его замысле нет никакой элегантности. Эти убийства — не очищение, это слепая ярость и зависть, завуалированные под божественное возмездие. Он знает, что в его поступках нет ничего справедливого, — Уилл замолчал и прищурился, задумавшись. — Он не религиозен, скорее вырос в религиозной среде. Он знает о Библии то, что ему говорили другие. Но его собственные взгляды почти… безразличные.

Когда Уилл снова пришел в себя, Ганнибал за ним наблюдал. У психиатра на лице играла еле заметная улыбка.

— Действительно, невежливо, — согласился он, и у Уилла дёрнулись уголки губ.

* * *

Джимми с Брайаном занимались своей работой и переругивались как обычно, но там, где вставляла бы комментарии Беверли, ощущалась явная пустота. Уилл задумался, что бы она сказала, если бы знала о его планах.

— Джеймс и Сэмюэл Кирк. Ты оказался прав, Уилл, эти двое были женаты, — Брайан положил руки на бёдра; слегка неловко, поскольку в одной руке у него по-прежнему находился журнал для записей.

Джимми неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Ублюдок.

Лаборатория казалась чистой и знакомой, и Уилл уставился на два трупа с бесконечными линиями швов, пытаясь обнаружить что-нибудь, что пропустил раньше — что угодно, лишь бы оно помогло дополнить профиль убийцы.

Брайан продолжил:

— Их убили около двух суток назад. Причина смерти — тяжёлые увечья. Отверстия в ладонях и лодыжках проделали уже посмертно.

Уилл кивнул — это он и сам успел выяснить.

— Ублюдок, — повторил Джимми.

— Что-нибудь ещё? Отпечатки? Волосы? Волокна? Что угодно, что может помочь поймать этого парня?

Брайан покачал головой.

— Нет, ничего, — он нахмурился. — Ну, то есть, вообще-то, кое-что есть.

Уилл ждал продолжения.

— Но это не связано с расследованием.

Уилл сделал медленный вдох, чтобы сдержаться.

— М-м?

— Так что, Уилл, — медовый тон и ухмылка Брайана не предвещали ничего хорошего. — Я слышал, вы с доктором Лектером чудненько помирились, да?

Уилл уставился на него.

— Я возобновил свою терапию с доктором Лектером.

Брайан с хлёстким звуком стащил перчатки, а Джимми подошел к Уиллу поближе с таким видом, словно тоже хотел что-то добавить. Но Брайан его опередил.

— Разве это не считается неэтичным?

— И нездоровым, — поддакнул Джимми.

Уилл уставился в пространство между ними обоими. Поскольку они не знали, кем на самом деле являлся Ганнибал, Уилл был несколько озадачен.

— Э-э, — протянул он, не придумав ничего получше.

Судмедэксперты переглянулись. Брайан снова заговорил первым.

— Погоди. Так значит, вы с доком не...

— Э-э? — Уилл приподнял бровь.

Джимми ахнул.

— Нет? А я за вас болел, парни.

Уилл поджал губы.

— Э-э, — повторил он.

— Вы с ним так уютно выглядели на месте преступления, — сообщил Брайан, качая головой — и до Уилла наконец дошло. Ему захотелось расхохотаться, потому что сама мысль была совершенно смехотворной, но вместо этого он решил выглядеть равнодушным.

— Нет, — подтвердил он, гадая, что именно Брайан имел в виду под «уютно выглядели».

Брайан с Джимми дружно хмыкнули.

Уилл решил уйти, прежде чем им в голову придут ещё какие-то странные идеи. Только выйдя из здания, он позволил себе издать смешок.

* * *

Фредди Лаундс подалась вперёд и у неё заблестели глаза.

— И что я за это получу? Ты мне должен, — её маленькая самодовольная улыбка нисколько не померкла. Наоборот, кажется, она сделалась ещё шире, когда Уилл сообщил, что Фредди придётся побыть мёртвой дольше, чем предполагалось.

Уилл смотрел на её нежное, как у оленёнка, лицо, и гадал, почему он её попросту не убил.

— О, у меня для тебя просто шикарная история, Фредди.

Сузив глаза, та наклонилась ближе, скользнув локтями по столу.

— Неужели? Лучше, чем «Психиатр любит мозги своих пациентов — на ужин»?

Уилл смерил её невпечатлённым взглядом.

Фредди пожала плечами.

— Я ещё работаю над заголовком.

— Лучше, — пообещал ей Уилл. И тоже наклонился вперёд. — Но сначала правила. То, что я расскажу, не должно покинуть эту комнату. И в особенности — не должно дойти до Джека.

— Обещаю, — легко согласилась Фредди и её глаза округлились от любопытства.

Уилл слабо улыбнулся.

— Ты по-прежнему не думаешь, что Чилтон — это Чесапикский Потрошитель?

Журналистка снова сузила глаза.

— Не держи меня за дурочку. Мы оба знаем, что Чилтон подходит под профиль, но с большой натяжкой.

— О, этот занятный профиль, — задумчиво протянул Уилл. Фредди могла оказаться самой проблемной пешкой, которую ему нужно было передвинуть на нужную позицию. Самой трудной частью было не потерять над собой контроль и не убить её на самом деле.

* * *

Слушая мягкое журчание ручья, Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и позволил своим глазам закрыться. Где-то вдалеке на берегу за ним внимательно наблюдал величественный олень.

С Джеком нужно будет держаться поосторожнее, решил Уилл. Тот был нетерпелив и импульсивен, и продолжал давить до тех пор, пока не получал желаемое. И не принимал отказов. Уилл не сомневался, что сможет им манипулировать — но только ограниченное время.

Алана в её нынешнем эмоциональном состоянии была слабой и уязвимой. Уилл мог этим воспользоваться в своих интересах.

Фредди готова была на что угодно ради громкой истории.

Ганнибал. Ганнибал вёл себя гораздо покладистее, чем Уилл ожидал. Он добровольно наклонял шею к осторожно протянутому Уиллом ошейнику. Уиллу пришло в голову, что с Ганнибалом он не столько рыбачил, сколько дрессировал. Сложно подманивать, когда твоя добыча и так добровольно перед тобой стоит. Впрочем, Уилл обладал большим опытом в дрессировке бездомных животных. Но до конца было ещё далеко. И он был бы глупцом, если бы считал, что только он строит какие-то планы.

И тем не менее, он заметил, что из глаз Ганнибала начало исчезать то грустное выражение. И прикосновения. Ганнибал снова начал к нему прикасаться. Ладонь на плечо, на предплечье, между лопаток — лёгкие дружеские жесты. Уилл не замечал, чтобы доктор точно так же распускал руки с кем-либо ещё — и считал это хорошим знаком.

Леска натянулась — начало клевать, и Уилл распахнул глаза, дёргая удочку на себя.

Может, это всё-таки сработает. А может, выйдет боком, и Уилл обнаружит себя по неправильную сторону ножа Ганнибала, или снова окажется в Балтиморской государственной больнице для душевнобольных преступников. Ну, по крайней мере, ей больше не заправлял Чилтон.

Уилл взглянул туда, где стоял олень — но вместо него увидел Ганнибала, устроившегося на раскладном стуле и что-то рисующего.

Существовал миллион возможных развязок, но всего одна, в которой видение Уилла могло превратиться в реальность.

«Стоит того, чтобы рискнуть», — подумалось ему.

Хотя если в итоге его опять запрут в психбольницу, он будет чертовски скучать по своим собакам.

— Рыба уходит, — произнесла стоящая рядом Эбигейл, и Уилл удвоил свои усилия, а в голове у него зазвенел отголосок грусти.

* * *

— Куда мы едем? — Уилл разглядывал профиль Ганнибала, пока тот внимательно следил за дорогой. У Ганнибала в салоне пахло дорогой кожей и царила идеальная чистота — такая, что Уиллу даже слегка неловко было поставить ноги на напольный коврик.

У них обоих выдался редкий выходной и Ганнибал попросил передвинуть их обычную встречу пораньше. Уилл не ожидал, что это будет означать беседу во время поездки где-то за пределами Ганнибалового офиса.

— Это сюрприз, — кажется, у Ганнибала было хорошее настроение. От этой мысли у Уилла во рту зашевелилось какое-то недоброе предчувствие.

— Я не большой любитель сюрпризов.

Ганнибал бросил на него позабавленный взгляд, но не стал раскрывать цель их путешествия.

Со вздохом откинувшись на спинку сидения, Уилл покосился на радио.

— Не возражаешь? — он махнул в сторону приборной панели.

Ганнибал коротко покачал головой.

— Ничуть. Но тебе стоит знать, что если ты лишишься своих привилегий переключения каналов, тебе придётся зарабатывать их заново.

Уилл постарался выглядеть строго, а не весело.

— Я не ребёнок.

— Правила от этого не меняются.

Уилл нажал на кнопку и из колонок полился женский голос, уже приглушённый до вменяемой громкости. Новостной канал, где оживлённо болтали о погоде на следующую неделю. Уилл нажал на другую кнопку, и слова сменились мелодичной игрой на скрипке.

Переключая со станции на станцию, Уилл следил за лицом Ганнибала.

От тягучего говора кантри его веки еле заметно поникли.

От воплей и бас-гитар металла у него раздулись ноздри.

Скучно вещаемые под рэп непристойности заставили натянуться кожу вокруг его губ.

От духовых инструментов и плачущей мелодии его пальцы поудобнее устроились на руле.

Уилл как раз переключился на станцию, где бодрый, хоть и несколько механический голос напевал что-то под музыку, с головокружительной скоростью прищёлкивая в такт, когда Ганнибал заговорил.

— Уилл, выключи радио.

Уилл послушался, после чего снова откинулся на спинку кресла и отвернулся к окну, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Иногда ему не нужна была победа.

Они продолжали ехать, пока не добрались до части города, которую Ганнибал вряд ли часто посещал: здешние дома выглядели не то чтобы запущенными, но уж точно отличались от гладко отполированной отделки и яркой кирпичной кладки частных домов и магазинов возле его офиса. Ганнибал припарковался у магазинчика с вывеской «Ювелирные изделия Лестата». Уилл удивлённо смотрел, как он выбирается из своего Бентли, втиснутого между «жуком»-Фольксвагеном и Вольво.

— Ганнибал, — окликнул он, но тот его проигнорировал, подходя ко входной двери.

Недоброе предчувствие у Уилла во рту протиснулось дальше, завязнув где-то в зубах.

— Ганнибал, — повторил Уилл, и замер, когда психиатр открыл для него дверь.

— Доверься мне, Уилл.

Как будто это было так просто сделать. Уилл приподнял бровь.

Стоило ему шагнуть внутрь, как ладонь Ганнибала легла к нему на поясницу. Ниже, чем когда-либо раньше. По его телу как будто пропустили электрический разряд, и Уилл чуть не споткнулся, выгибаясь, чтобы избежать прикосновения. Но ладонь лишь прижалась к нему настойчивее, в то время как выражение лица Ганнибала оставалось совершенно невозмутимым.

Внутри ювелирный магазинчик оказался маленьким, но обставленным со вкусом. В витринах поблёскивали на свету бриллианты и другие драгоценные камни разных размеров, разложенные так, чтобы подчёркивалась их красота. Ожерелья, браслеты, серёжки и даже пепельницы — и Ганнибал прошёл мимо них всех, прежде чем наконец остановиться.

И повести рукой.

— Что думаешь вот об этих?

Уилл уставился на кольца внизу, а затем обратно на Ганнибала.

— Я думаю, что бриллианты — это пафосно.

Ганнибал издал смешок, и Уилл попытался не выглядеть так, будто совершенно сбит с толку.

— Вам помочь? — из-за занавесок позади прилавка показалась фигура: мужчина среднего роста в накрахмаленной и отглаженной одежде. От природы он, похоже, сутулился, но всё равно выглядел профессионально. Его руки были аккуратно сложены за спиной.

Мужчина окинул их обоих быстрым взглядом. Уилл прочёл в нём лёгкое удивление, а потом отвращение — и снова повернулся к Ганнибалу, приподнимая бровь.

Глаза Ганнибала не отрывались от продавца. А ладонь по-прежнему прижималась к спине Уилла.

— Мы ищем кольцо. Мой жених довольно переборчив, и я подумал, что лучше ему самому выбрать для себя кольцо, — повернувшись к Уиллу, Ганнибал тепло ему улыбнулся. Уилл оцепенело уставился на него в ответ. Его мозг решительно отказывался обрабатывать только что услышанные слова.

Уилл понимал, что всё это игра на публику — они определённо не были обручены — но никак не мог связать у себя в голове слова «жених» и «Ганнибал». Две линии, которые должны были быть параллельными, никогда друг с другом не соприкасающимися, вдруг развернулись перпендикулярно, повинуясь этому чуть позабавленному изгибу Ганнибаловых губ (словно он рассказал Уиллу какую-то смешнейшую шутку).

Уилл брякнул единственное, что пришло ему в голову:

— Не такой уж я и переборчивый.

Уголки глаз Ганнибала заискрились весельем, и Уилл покосился на свои наручные часы, отчётливо ощущая себя оторванным от реальности. Что являлось реальностью — он уже не знал.

_«Сейчас два часа тридцать четыре минуты, я нахожусь в Балтиморе, в штате Мэриленд, и меня зовут Уилл Грэм»._

Ювелир издал какой-то глухой горловой звук и заговорил, не поднимая на них глаз. Он явно не ожидал увидеть в своём магазинчике двух мужчин.

— У нас может и не найтись чего-то, отвечающего вкусам вашего… — он запнулся, — жениха.

Ганнибал снова повернулся к нему.

— Что ж, мы немного осмотримся, и он сможет решить это сам, — он придвинулся ещё ближе к Уиллу, который запаниковал, почему-то решив, что Ганнибал его сейчас поцелует. Разумеется, Ганнибал не стал его целовать. Он даже не был _настолько_ уж близко, и Уилл почувствовал себя идиотом из-за того, что вообще подумал такую глупость. — Не торопись, _mylimasis_ (1).

Уилл почти не сомневался, что это даже не было английским словом. Хотя как знать — Ганнибал, наверное, выучил наизусть весь чёртов словарь и знал слова, которые никто не использовал десятилетиями. Уилл отвёл взгляд — главным образом потому, что сообразил, что до сих пор в тихом ужасе таращится на рот Ганнибала (а у того был очень странный рот. Уникальной формы. В приоткрытом состоянии его губы как будто выглядели полнее). Уиллу нужно было вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией.

Прокашлявшись, он отошёл к другой витрине (и подальше от Ганнибаловой ладони, обжигающую его кожу прямо сквозь разделяющую их ткань). Выставленные здесь кольца были усеяны бриллиантами, и ценники выглядели просто запредельно. Уилл коснулся стекла.

— Эти, по-моему, в наш бюджет точно не впишутся.

Ганнибал изучал камни рядом с тем местом, где они только что стояли.

— Нельзя вешать ценник на любовь.

Уиллу потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы удержаться от фырканья. Зато его улыбка, когда он повернулся к Ганнибалу, была совершенно искренней.

— Ты так меня балуешь, Ганни.

Это заставило Ганнибала немного вскинуть голову, а его губы недовольно дрогнули. Уилл встретил его взгляд точно таким же, молча говорящим «ты первый начал».

— Гравировку мы тоже делаем, — сообщил ювелир, продолжая стоять за прилавком и избегая на них смотреть. — Оставьте мне свой адрес, когда выберете кольца, и могу выслать их вам по почте.

— Звучит чудесно, правда, дорогой?

Обращение от Ганнибала «дорогой» заставило желудок Уилла как-то странно дёрнуться. Он не знал, какая реакция была уместнее: расхохотаться или просто выйти из магазина и никогда не оглядываться.

— Не знаю, что на них можно было бы выгравировать.

Ганнибал задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Может, дату нашей свадьбы? — предложил Уилл, пожимая плечами. — Ты же знаешь, какой я забывчивый.

— Уверен, что что-то настолько важное ты не забудешь.

Уиллу захотелось съязвить, что он успел забыть о самом факте их романтических отношений, но это явно испортило бы всю игру. Так что вместо этого он улыбнулся.

— Ты прав. Ты мне не позволишь.

Ганнибал издал тихий смешок и подошёл к нему, встав самую чуточку ближе, чем обычно. Уилл вдруг представил себе, как их, должно быть, увидели Зеллер с Прайсом на месте преступления.

Он знал, что ювелир на них смотрит и чувствовал нарастающее напряжение, но не мог отвести глаза от Ганнибала.

— Как тебе вот это? — спросил он, неопределённо указав куда-то в пространство. Ганнибал покосился вниз, и Уилл обвёл взглядом линии его скул. Ему пришло в голову повторить это действие пальцами, но, пожалуй, это было бы уже чересчур.

— Оно не очень тебе подходит, — решил Ганнибал, хотя Уилл прекрасно знал, что не показывал ни на какое конкретное кольцо.

— У нас скоро новый завоз, — несколько раздражённо прервал их ювелир. — Модели следующего сезона. Если вы оставите мне свою визитку, я могу позвонить вам, когда их привезут.

Уиллу в этом предложении почудилось что-то странное, но Ганнибал выглядел очень довольным.

— Великолепная идея.

* * *

После этого они провели в магазине не больше пяти минут, а затем Ганнибал снова положил ладонь к Уиллу на поясницу и повёл его к выходу.

Уилл дождался щелчка закрывшейся за ними двери, и только потом заговорил.

— Почему ты думаешь, что это он?

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Думаю, мне не помешает услышать твою логическую цепочку, — сухо отозвался Уилл. — Уж сделай мне одолжение.

Они сели в машину и Ганнибал непринуждённо завёл двигатель, как будто они и не провели большую часть последних пятнадцати минут, притворяясь влюблённой парой.

— У обоих найденных ФБР тел были полоски более светлой кожи на безымянных пальцах. В сочетании с синяками мне это показалось необычным, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, и Уилл мысленно признал, что сам счёл синяки побочным эффектом от жестоких ран на ладонях жертв. — И от них слегка пахло химической смесью, используемой для чистки ювелирных изделий, так что я изучил ювелиров сравнительно неподалёку от дома убитых. Здешний сотрудник, Карсон Блэйк, привлёк моё внимание.

Ну разумеется, всех спас невозможный нос Ганнибала Лектера. Гм, возможно, «спас» было не совсем правильным словом. И тем не менее, Уилл солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не впечатлился. Ему стало интересно, сколько времени у Джека с остальными уйдёт на то, чтобы додуматься до этой зацепки.

— А если это не он?

— Тогда, подозреваю, в моём привычном кругу общения могут начаться разные интересные слухи.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Ганнибал, это было безрассудно. Прямо сейчас мы не можем себе позволить так рисковать.

Что, если кто-то видел, как они зашли в этот магазинчик вдвоём? Или как они вели себя так, будто… так, как они себя вели? Уилл знал, что следующим шагом Ганнибала будет приготовить из этого парня ужин. И нельзя, чтобы кто-то его с ними связал, когда это произойдёт.

« _Разве ты не этого хотел?_ » — прошептал предательский голос у него в голове. Очень напоминающий голос Ганнибала.

Раздув ноздри, Уилл снова покачал головой. А затем выглянул в окно, с удивлением обнаружив, что они успели выехать на трассу.

— Та «худенькая и хрупкая свинка» и так была слишком большим риском.

Прежде чем он успел придумать, что ещё сказать, как лучше всё сформулировать, Ганнибал отозвался:

— Я думал, Уилл, что мы договорились: «больше никакого вранья», — и Уилл застыл на своём сидении.

Из салона словно откачали весь воздух, отчего здесь сразу стало трудно дышать. Ганнибал знал. Не сиди они в машине, Уилл всерьёз подумал бы немедленно пуститься в бегство. Ему даже пришло в голову распахнуть дверцу и рискнуть выпрыгнуть на ходу.

Он медленно повернулся к Ганнибалу. Тот смотрел в лобовое стекло и все следы его хорошего настроения исчезли. Уилл нервно потеребил открывающую окошко кнопку, но не осмелился на её нажать.

— Как? — спросил он, и сглотнул, когда его голос прозвучал едва громче шёпота. — Как ты узнал? — Если Ганнибал знал о Фредди Лаундс, о чём ещё он мог знать?

— От тебя пахло её чрезмерно парфюмированным шампунем, хотя она якобы давным-давно умерла.

Да его обоняние могло превосходить нюх собак Уилла! Ганнибал продолжал смотреть перед собой и его поза выглядела открытой и расслабленной, но в воздухе повисло такое напряжение, что Уиллу казалось, он порежется, если слишком резко моргнёт.

— Я надеялся, что ты сам мне расскажешь. Признаешься.

Уилл тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как рушатся все его осторожные планы. Ну конечно, он не мог переиграть Ганнибала. Он был болваном, если воображал, будто сможет когда-нибудь одержать над этим человеком верх. Над Чесапикским Потрошителем. Дьяволом во плоти. Когда Уилл снова поднял взгляд, то увидел фрагменты выражения лица Ганнибала, которые раньше были от него спрятаны.

В полуопущенных веках Ганнибала, в его сжавшихся на руле пальцах сквозила неприкрытая боль. Их непринуждённое дружеское общение всего несколькими минутами ранее, казалось, было много-много лет назад.

— Тогда почему ты не?.. — прохрипел Уилл, и мысленно обругал себя за то, как жалко это прозвучало. Его мозг отчаянно пытался проанализировать ситуацию, правильно на неё среагировать, но игра была окончена и у Уилла больше не осталось ходов.

— Не убил тебя? — закончил за него Ганнибал, и Уилл еле различимо кивнул, хоть и знал, что Ганнибал не сможет это увидеть. — Я хотел дать тебе шанс искупить свою вину. Извиниться.

У Уилла в глазах защипало что-то вроде чувства вины.

Ещё секунду помолчав, Ганнибал продолжил:

— Я был приятно удивлён, когда ты им воспользовался. Почему ты так поступил?

Не будь Уилл так шокирован, он точно разинул бы рот от удивления. Вместо этого он уставился на Ганнибала, а потом на собственные колени, с острым ощущением, что перестал понимать, что вообще происходит.

Единственное, что он понимал — это что боль, которая, как он считал, ему мерещилась во время того их ужина с ягнёнком, вовсе не была воображаемой. Ганнибал тогда уже знал. И просил Уилла признаться.

А теперь Ганнибал считал, что Уилл каким-то образом искупил свою вину — но он понятия не имел, каким. Разве что Ганнибал всё это время знал о его плане. Или, по крайней мере, какой-то его части. Разве что Ганнибал понял, что Уилл больше не плясал под дудку Джека. Становилось всё сложнее держать в уме, кто что знал и кто что хотел, чтобы другие люди думали, что он знает или не знает. Уиллу отчаянно захотелось ясности хоть на одно коротенькое безнадёжное мгновение.

— Я представил себе мир, в котором мы не могли бы… — он замолчал, пытаясь решить, как закончить это предложение. — Вот так. — Уилл покосился в окно, пытаясь почерпнуть там силу и не желая видеть лицо Ганнибала. — Мне он совсем не понравился.

Повисла тишина, но Уилл чувствовал, как то тяжёлое напряжение начало таять.

— Наш мир рассыпется, если Джек Кроуфорд добьётся своего, — наконец задумчиво сказал Ганнибал.

У Уилла дрогнули губы.

— Я нашёл способ, как заставить разбитую чашку снова собраться воедино.

Повернувшись, он увидел, как Ганнибал приподнял бровь.

— Вот как?

Игра продолжалась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)«Mylimasis» (лит.) — «любимый, любовь моя».


	4. Расстановка фигур по местам

— Тебе стоит пригласить Ганнибала порыбачить, — солнечно улыбаясь, предложила стоящая рядом с Уиллом Эбигейл. Оба её уха были на месте, а шею не уродовал шрам. Уилл покосился на берег, где на раскладном стульчике, которого у него точно не было, сидел и сосредоточенно что-то рисовал Ганнибал.

Эбигейл закатила глаза.

— Нет, я имею в виду пригласить его _на самом деле_. 

Уилл фыркнул и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Стояние по колено в воде в ожидании клёва точно не соответствует представлениям Ганнибала Лектера о приятном времяпровождении. 

Эбигейл слегка наклонила голову, переводя взгляд на бескрайнюю гладь воды перед ними. В небе ярко светило солнце, заставляя реку искриться. 

— Как опера — твоим?

— Угу.

— Тогда почему он здесь? — она указала на иллюзорного Ганнибала, и Уилл нахмурился. Когда он снова посмотрел на берег, вместо спокойно рисующего Ганнибала там, немного скорчившись, сидело гротескно-прекрасное рогатое существо с Ганнибаловым лицом. Небо сделалось капельку темнее.

— Не знаю. Просто мне показалось, что это будет приятно, — Уилл ненавидел, когда его собственные иллюзии на чём-то его подлавливали. 

— Может, ему тоже так покажется.

Уилл неопределённо хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Он видел, что Эбигейл хотела добавить что-то ещё, но сдерживалась. Алана, наверное, не назвала бы его психически уравновешенным — с такими подробными фантазиями. Уилл знал, что Эбигейл умерла. Даже когда он представлял её стоящей рядом, смерть звенела в каждой строчке их разговора, словно будильник без кнопки «Выключить». Ганнибал сказал бы, что у него великолепное воображение. 

— Он тоже по мне скучает, к твоему сведению. 

— Мне просто хочется так думать, — проворчал Уилл. — Ганнибал великолепный актёр.

— Ты готов был поверить, что можешь сделать ему больно, — заметила Эбигейл. — Почему тогда не в то, что он жалеет о моём убийстве? 

— Ганнибал не умеет жалеть. Если ему кажется, что он может впоследствии пожалеть о каких-то своих действиях, он просто не станет их совершать, — эта мысль заставила Уилла замереть, хотя он и не мог точно сказать почему. 

У Эбигейл на лице промелькнула слабая улыбка, словно она знала что-то такое, чего не знал Уилл.

— Но даже не веря, что он сожалеет о моём убийстве, ты всё равно выбрал его. 

— Я никогда не говорил, что это было хорошим решением, — пробубнил Уилл. — Только что я его принял.

Между ними снова воцарилась благословенная тишина. Когда Уилл мельком глянул на берег, там опять стоял Ганнибал, с карандашом в руке и лёгкой улыбкой на лице. И наблюдал за ними с Эбигейл.

— Мне всё равно кажется, что тебе стоит пригласить его порыбачить.

Уилл позволил своему взгляду задержаться на изгибе Ганнибаловых губ.

— Может и приглашу. 

* * *

День казался тихим. Возможно, потому что в маленьком кафе, где они сидели, было не слишком людно, а от уличного шума защищали окна, так что тишина нарушалась, только когда кто-то открывал дверь. Тяжёлые сгустившиеся облака угрожали дождём, но пока что небо оставалось сухим и серым. И тихим.

Уилл ждал, пока Алана закончит рассказывать о каком-то случае с Фредериком Чилтоном — по-прежнему «Чесапикским Потрошителем» в глазах перепуганной общественности всей страны. Пойманным и раненым. Уиллу совершенно не хотелось говорить о Чилтоне. Его почти раздражало, что тот носил титул Потрошителя. Чилтон его не заслуживал. Ему не хватало для него ни ума, ни навыков — но именно поэтому мир и был так потрясён: никто подобного не ожидал.

Как только у Уилла появилась возможность сменить тему разговора, он тут же ей воспользовался, стараясь сохранять непринуждённый тон и не повышая голоса. 

— Этот убийца начинает на Джеке сказываться, — Уилл сделал глоток своего неоправданно дорогого кофе. У Ганнибала дома он пил и получше. Чёрт, этот человек превратит его в кулинарного сноба.

Алана со вздохом кивнула.

— Поверь, я заметила.

— Не знаю, как тебе удаётся постоянно говорить ему «нет», — Уилл знал, что Джек питал к Алане слабость. 

Та смущённо улыбнулась. 

— Может, я просто знаю, когда стоит остановиться.

— Туше, — Уилл покосился на свой бумажный стаканчик, рассеянно выстукивая его картонным донышком рваный ритм по столу. И свёл брови к переносице, чтобы выглядеть обеспокоенным. — В последнее время он совсем кошмарно себя ведёт. Хотя учитывая его отношение к Чесапикскому Потрошителю и ситуацию с Беллой, я не могу его винить. 

Алана бросила на него пристальный взгляд поверх своего кофе. И облизнула губы, прежде чем заговорить (пропустив, впрочем, комочек пены в уголке рта).

— Я думала, у вас с Джеком одинаковое отношение к Чесапикскому Потрошителю. 

Не глядя ей в глаза, Уилл пожал плечами и снова стратегически сменил тему разговора.

— Джек любит упрекать меня за работу в неуравновешенном состоянии, но, возможно, не только я не знаю, когда стоит остановиться.

Алана слегка придвинулась к спинке своего стула.

— Думаю, наличие больной раком жены может затуманивать его суждения.

— Он не станет меня слушать, — напрямик сказал Уилл, и Алана, похоже, прочла его мысли.

— Я за ним присмотрю. Но что насчёт тебя, Уилл?

Ага, они подошли к той части разговора, где Алана будет сомневаться в его решениях. Уилла даже удивило, что это заняло столько времени.

— Ты всё ещё знаешь, какие у тебя отношения с Ганнибалом? 

Решив прибегнуть к юмору, Уилл позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Зеллер с Прайсом решили, будто мы с ним встречаемся.

Непохоже, чтобы Алану его слова развеселили. Сообразив, что для нынешней любовницы Ганнибала эта шутка, наверное, звучала не очень смешно, Уилл снова уставился на свой кофе.

— Абсурдно, правда? Я так понимаю, они не слышали о вас двоих.

— Не абсурдно.

Подняв голову, Уилл обнаружил, что Алана изучает его с несколько отрешённым выражением лица. Она опять его анализировала.

— Вы с Ганнибалом сблизились, несмотря на твои действия.

_Его_ действия. Ну конечно. Уилл сказал себе особенно не раздражаться… если он сильнее обозлится на Алану, это не принесёт ничего хорошего ни ей, ни ему. Вместо этого он воспользовался своим раздражением, чтобы снова нахмурить брови. 

— Не настолько сблизились, — он отпил ещё кофе. — А кроме того, Ганнибал не кажется мне кем-то, кто стал бы изменять. Или кем-то, кого вообще интересуют мужчины. Меня вот они не интересуют, — об этом факте Зеллер, Прайс и Алана почему-то дружно забывали. 

Алана еле заметно скривила губы.

— Я больше не уверена, что знаю, что Ганнибал за человек. 

— Почему же тогда ты с ним не порвёшь? 

Она отвела взгляд. Уилл почувствовал отвращение. Алана подозревала Ганнибала в аморальных поступках, если не в убийствах — и тем не менее, ей не хватало ни решительности, чтобы от него дистанцироваться, ни преданности, чтобы его защищать.

Дверь у неё спиной неожиданно распахнулась, впустив в кафе шум и холод улицы. Алана поёжилась, выпрямляя спину — и Уилл сказал себе не ждать ответа, который ему, скорее всего, совершенно не хотелось бы услышать.

— Можешь не отвечать, — сообщил он, гадая, поймёт ли Алана, что он это сказал из жалости. 

Остаток их разговора заполнили любезности и кофе. Алана распрощалась первой — с искренней, хоть и небольшой улыбкой. Уиллу стало любопытно: если бы он захотел, их осторожные отношения могли бы вернуться к тем, что у них когда-то были? Алана была права, она не могла перестать его психоанализировать. Её отношения с Ганнибалом, наверное, были гораздо здоровее (на поверхности, разумеется), чем те, которые у неё могли бы сложиться с Уиллом.

Он допил кофе и выбросил пустой стаканчик.

* * *

Марго Вёрджер выглядела так же, как и всегда. Избитая, но не сломленная, элегантная, гордо вскинувшая подбородок. Уилл посторонился, давая ей войти, и собаки дружно ринулись её обнюхать. Уилл остановил их резким звуком, отчего Марго бросила на него позабавленный взгляд.

— Уилл Грэм, — вздохнула она, делая несколько медленных выверенных шажков вглубь дома. — Я была удивлена от тебя услышать. Только не говори, что ты пригласил меня для второго раунда.

Уилл покачал головой, а его губы сложились в слабую, но искреннюю улыбку. Марго ему нравилась. Хоть его сознание и не сосредоточилось на ней полностью, когда они «показывали друг другу свои шрамы», Марго была сильной, потрёпанной несправедливостью жизни, но всё равно не сдающейся. Уилл это уважал.

— Нет. Я бы предпочёл не повторять той катастрофы, — не удержавшись, он покосился на её живот.

Марго села, глядя на него в ответ. Если она и заметила направление его взгляда, то никак на это не отреагировала.

— Я бы не назвала это катастрофой, — с лёгкой ухмылкой ответила она. — Мне было с тобой хорошо, Уилл. Я тебя за это так никогда и не поблагодарила.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Тебе не за что меня благодарить, учитывая дальнейшие события.

Глаза Марго потемнели и она чуть наклонила голову.

— О, я тебя за это не виню.

— Ты правильно поступила, закончив терапию с доктором Лектером, — у Уилла было абсурдное чувство, будто он извинялся за Ганнибала. Будто он нёс какую-то ответственность за его поступки. _«Ох, простите меня, пожалуйста, за Ганнибала — этот маленький негодник, ну никуда его с собой не возьмёшь!»_

Полуприкрыв веки, Марго пожевала губами. 

— Доктора Лектера я тоже не виню.

Уилл знал, что Марго отличалась острым умом. И всё-таки почувствовал необходимость напомнить ей о вещах, которые она наверняка знала и без него.

— Марго…

— Человек, который отнял у меня моего ребёнка — это Мейсон. Доктор Лектер поделился с ним своими предположениями, потому что ему не понравилось, когда я взяла поиграть его игрушки, — Марго подняла на него взгляд, и Уилл отвернулся: её формулировка вызвала у него дискомфорт. Чего Марго, несомненно, и хотела добиться. — Это Мейсон нанял хирургов. Это он приказал устроить автомобильную аварию. Это он оставил мне этот шрам, — она указала на свой живот, и Уилл не знал, что ей ответить. 

Между ними ненадолго воцарилась тишина, а потом Марго вздохнула. 

— Не думаю, что ты пригласил меня обсудить, кто виноват. Тогда зачем? Для светского общения?

— В некотором роде.

— Хм-м.

— Твой брат не выдвинул против Ганнибала обвинений, — Уилл решил говорить начистоту. Разумеется, Мейсон не выдвинул обвинений. Он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал страдал. Мейсон был садистом, который не успокоится до тех пор, пока не подвергнет Ганнибала изощрённым пыткам, чтобы поквитаться с ним за содеянное.

Марго наклонила голову.

— Как любопытно. И почему бы он мог так поступить? — её губы еле заметно скривились. Кто угодно другой мог бы этого и не заметить. Уилл сообразил, что Марго наслаждалась агонией своего брата. И едва ли мог её за это винить. Ему стало интересно, не считала ли она действия Ганнибала неким своеобразным извинением. Не казалось ли ей, что, искалечив Мейсона, Ганнибал искупил свою вину за причастность к тому, что у неё отняли ребёнка? Не хотелось ли ей его поблагодарить?..

Если да, Уилл не был уверен, что хотел об этом знать. 

— Давай без игр, — Уиллу хватало их с Ганнибалом. — Как ты думаешь, почему Ганнибал оставил Мейсона в живых?

— Он хочет, чтобы я сама его убила, — легко ответила Марго.

— И ты это сделаешь? 

— Я ещё не определилась, — она устремила взгляд в окно.

Уилл пожалел, что не обладал нужными для её предпочтений анатомическими частями. Если Марго могла смотреть на монстра, которым был Ганнибал Лектер, и говорить «Спасибо», возможно, она смогла бы принять и монстра Уилла. Наверное, Уиллу стоило перестать надеяться на любые нормальные отношения. Ганнибал уже украл у него Алану, а потом сделал так, чтобы убили его неродившегося ребёнка. Сближение с кем-то ещё лишь подвергло бы этого человека опасности.

_«Ты не хочешь, чтобы в моей жизни было что-либо, кроме тебя»._

Это воспоминание заставило Уилла сардонически улыбнуться. «Ещё не слишком поздно передумать», — мысленно сказал он себе самому, зная, что это ложь. 

— Тебе приятно видеть Мейсона вот таким?

Марго повернулась к нему и приподняла бровь.

— Ты не мой психотерапевт.

У Уилла дёрнулись губы.

— Ты же знаешь, что Мейсон сделает, когда ему станет лучше.

— Знаю, — просто согласилась она. — Зато не знаю, что сделаешь ты, — Марго снова слегка наклонила голову. — У тебя странные отношения с доктором Лектером.

— Мне это уже говорили. 

Они смотрели друг на друга и Уилл знал, что Марго понимала, зачем он её пригласил. В скором времени Мейсон Вёрджер обещал стать проблемой, и Уилл хотел знать, по какую сторону баррикад окажется его сестра.

Марго подошла к уютно сбившимся в кучу псам и присела рядом с Уинстоном.

— Возможно, ты можешь мне помочь, Уилл Грэм, — безмятежно произнесла она.

Уилл встал и сунул руки в карманы.

— С чем? 

— Кажется, мне нужен новый терапевт. Не посоветуешь кого-нибудь?

— Я удивлён, что ты до сих пор веришь в терапию.

— В некоторых вопросах она оказалась удивительно полезной, — Марго почесала Уинстона за ушами, слегка наклонившись и обнажив собственную гладкую шею. — Есть что-то такое в возможности рассказать кому-то все мои маленькие грязные секреты. Рассказать правду — мою правду. Почувствовать, что меня понимают и принимают, — она поднялась на ноги и одёрнула свой жакет. — Хотя, к сожалению, боюсь, что этот конкретный аспект моей терапии был возможен только с доктором Лектером. 

Уилл уставился в пол.

— Я знаю кое-кого, кто, возможно, сможет тебе помочь.

* * *

— У нас до сих пор ничего нет на этого парня, — прорычал Джек. — Как знать, может, он уже выбрал свои следующие жертвы.

«Скорее всего, выбрал», — подумал Уилл, вспоминая их с Ганнибалом визит в магазин убийцы. И отвлекающее тепло Ганнибаловой ладони у себя на спине. Он заставил себя сфокусироваться.

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Джек, — Уилл уже устал повторять эту фразу. Да, он знал больше, чем говорил, но, чёрт побери, он же уже _сказал_ Джеку, что не знает! Джеку стоило бы понимать, когда пора смириться, но, разумеется, он этого не делал. Джек давил, и давил, и давил до тех пор, пока это не становилось невозможным физически. Уилл мог лежать у его ног сломанным и разбитым, и больше всего Джек сокрушался бы, что теперь не сможет толком его использовать. 

Какая-то часть Уилла по-прежнему хотела спасать жизни. Но когда он смотрел на искажённое от досады и злости лицо Джека, напоминая себе про Беллу, про то, через что Джек проходит каждый день, когда возвращается домой, даже этой части не было совестно за утаивание важной информации.

— Возьми файлы домой. Просмотри всё ещё раз. Это не просьба, Уилл.

— Угу. Ладно. 

— Уилл?

— Что, Джек?

— Как там дела с другим нашим проектом?

Уилл покосился на него. Единственным плюсом нынешнего дела было то, что Джек не прессинговал его насчёт Ганнибала. Слишком уж. Чему способствовало на удивление смирное поведение последнего (ну ладно, Ганнибал скормил кусочки Мейсона Вёрджера собакам Уилла и заставил того съесть собственный нос, а лакея Мейсона бросил на корм свиньям; в результате его манипуляций Мейсон убил их с Марго нерождённого ребёнка и вырезал у неё матку; он послал Рэндалла Тьера убить Уилла и ещё чёрт знает чем занимался в своё свободное время — но по Ганнибаловым меркам это было довольно-таки скромно).

_«И после всего этого_ , — подумал Уилл, почти слыша укоризненное цоканье языком, — _ты всё равно хочешь, чтобы он оставался на свободе?»_ В его ответе, хоть и беззвучном, всё равно сквозил вызов. _«Да»_. 

— Продвигаются, — заверил он Джека. 

* * *

Уилл поехал к Ганнибалу домой, следуя прихоти. Чем дольше он обдумывал слова Джека, тем сильнее у него портилось настроение; раздражение так и бурлило у него под кожей. Ганнибал и сам его иногда бесил, поэтому Уилл не был уверен, почему решил, что нужно отправиться именно к нему.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, Уилл позвонил в дверь и сунул руки в карманы, вперившись мрачным взглядом в собственные ботинки.

Ганнибал открывал дверь дольше обычного. У него на лице была маска вежливого безразличия, но Уилл мог разглядеть прячущееся под ней недовольство. 

— Уилл, — поприветствовал его Ганнибал, но не посторонился, когда Уилл шагнул вперёд, чтобы войти в дом, в результате чего они чуть не столкнулись носами.

Уилл нахмурился, отступая назад.

— Ганнибал, — поздоровался он в ответ, глядя на наблюдающего за ним психиатра.

— У меня сейчас другой гость. Боюсь, что вынужден попросить тебя зайти как-нибудь в другой раз.

Брови Уилла взлетели вверх. И тут Ганнибал ему… _подмигнул_. Уилл выпучил глаза, а потом к его замешательству добавилось то плохое настроение, вызвав у него стойкое ощущение, будто шёл какой-то розыгрыш, в подробности которого его не посвятили.

— А твой «гость» у тебя надолго? — спросил он, пристально уставившись Ганнибалу в лицо.

— Думаю, он пробудет здесь столько, сколько захочет.

Уилл насупился.

— Я не собираюсь кататься поблизости, ожидая, пока ты сможешь выкроить для меня время в своём занятом графике.

— Я бы никогда такого не предложил, — и действительно, Ганнибал выглядел почти оскорблённым.

— Тогда впусти меня. Я могу подождать. У тебя достаточно большой дом, чтобы ты меня там даже не заметил.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — Ганнибал шагнул в сторону, и чуть не задел Уилла дверью — так быстро он её за ним закрыл.

Это слегка охладило раздражение Уилла. Он поднял взгляд на уже удаляющегося по коридору Ганнибала.

— Знаешь, ты кажешься каким-то... — он не успел договорить. Сильный удар по голове заставил его закряхтеть и согнуться. Ему едва удалось удержаться на ногах. С трудом развернувшись, Уилл увидел знакомого мужчину. С пистолетом в руке.


	5. Нокдаун

Уилл как будто находился под водой. Мужчина направил револьвер сперва на него, а потом куда-то в сторону — наверное, на Ганнибала. Он что-то говорил, но звон у Уилла в ушах не давал ничего разобрать.

Уилл с силой моргнул. Когда он открыл глаза, одна рука Ганнибала успела сомкнуться на запястье его незваного гостя, а другая — на стволе пистолета. Оба мужчины врезались в стену, пытаясь одержать друг над другом верх. Ганнибал излучал раздражение, его противник — панику. Наконец Ганнибалу удалось отобрать пистолет и отшвырнуть в сторону. Уилл лишь смотрел, как оружие заскользило по полу.

Чужак ткнул Ганнибала локтем в живот и попытался ударить кулаком в лицо, но Ганнибал молниеносно увернулся и ответил резким тычком в горло. Захрипев, мужчина попятился, хватая ртом воздух, но Ганнибал схватил его за шею и дёрнул вниз, одновременно выставив навстречу колено. Нос встретился с костью, и чужак с придушенным звуком осел на пол.

Ганнибал одёрнул свой пиджак.

— Уилл, ты в порядке?

Уилл снова моргнул. У него под кожей забегали горячие мурашки.

— У меня, наверное, будет мигрень.

Ганнибал подошёл, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Когда Уилл неловко на него навалился, Ганнибал покачнулся — и Уилл заметил проступившие у него под воротником синяки. Он задумался, что же именно прервал его звонок в дверь.

Ганнибал вдруг охнул и дёрнулся, теряя равновесие и чуть не потащив Уилла за собой — но Уилл всё-таки смог удержаться на ногах. Краем глаза он заметил блеск ножа.

Наступив на запястье держащей нож руки чужака, он впечатал ботинок в хрупкие кости, давая Ганнибалу время оправиться от пореза на икре. А затем резко наклонился, вырывая нож из чужой хватки. В ответ мужчина пнул его ногой в бок, и Уилл упал — но нож так и не выпустил.

Ганнибал скопировал его действие, наступив на всё ещё тянущуюся руку с достаточной силой, чтобы что-то сломать (вызвав этим резкое оханье), а затем ударил чужака ногой сначала в грудь, а потом в лицо. Тот закашлялся, захрипел и застыл. Но он был ещё жив — Уилл видел, как по его телу пробегала дрожь, и слышал его судорожное дыхание.

— Уилл, — позвал Ганнибал, и Уилл с трудом оторвал взгляд от тела, чтобы повернуться к нему. Но когда повернулся, перестал видеть что-либо ещё. Раньше он был слишком зол, чтобы успеть Ганнибала толком рассмотреть. Его волосы растрепались, выбившись из привычной прилизанной причёски и идеально сочетаясь с помятым костюмом и съехавшим галстуком. Его дыхание звучало слегка учащённо, но выражение лица оставалось идеально спокойным. — Уилл, — повторил Ганнибал, и Уилл заметил протянутую к нему ладонь.

Не раздумывая, он вложил в неё нож. И Чесапикский Потрошитель у него на глазах подошёл к чужаку, опустился на колени и уверенно всадил тому лезвие чётко под пупок. Его действия сопроводил вопль — единственный протест израненного тела, прежде чем оно застыло.

Между ними лежал и истекал кровью человек. Уилл его узнал — это был тот ювелир, Блэйк, но сейчас это едва ли имело значение. Ничто не имело значения, ни один звук у Уилла в голове — только оглушающее дыхание Ганнибала. Словно завороженный, Уилл смотрел на резкую линию его носа, нацеленного вниз, к его добыче.

Ганнибал поднял голову, и от холодного безразличия у него на лице у Уилла по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Резко провернув нож, Ганнибал выдернул его из тела. Затем ленивым движением вытер лезвие о рубашку Блэйка и осторожно поднялся на ноги.

— Вот дерьмо, — выдохнул Уилл, подходя ближе и уже начав протягивать к нему руку, но потом застыв на полдороги. — Ты в порядке?

Ганнибал смерил взглядом Уилла и его наполовину протянутую руку. Внезапно смутившись (в самом деле?), Уилл безвольно её опустил.

— Жить буду. Не могу сказать того же и о нём, — Ганнибал покосился вниз, но Уилла больше не интересовал будущий труп. Ему хотелось списать своё равнодушие на то, что Блэйк был убийцей, но он знал настоящую причину: Блэйк ввязался с Ганнибалом в бой, который просто не мог выиграть. Ганнибал был неизмеримо выше того, чтобы его жизнь оборвал гомофобный ювелир с психопатическими наклонностями. Этот человек не заслуживал отнять у Ганнибала жизнь. Он не был этого достоин. Всё, чего он был достоин — это смерти, которую в итоге и получил.

Уилл шагнул ближе, и у него закружилась голова, когда он встретился глазами с Ганнибалом.

— Я — твой друг, — процитировал он тенью своего обычного голоса, скользя взглядом с гладкого лба на участок кожи у Ганнибала под носом, чтобы в итоге остановиться на его чуть приоткрытых губах. — Меня не волнуют жизни, которые ты отнимаешь — меня волнует твоя жизнь.

Это открытие огорошило Уилла сильнее, чем, наверное, должно было. Какой-то части него по-прежнему хотелось верить, что он хороший и нравственный человек. Блэйк умер, потому что Уилл предложил Ганнибалу на него поохотиться, и теперь Уилл твёрдо, обеими ногами, стоял на воздухе(1). И испытывал восторг, который делал мягче всё вокруг.

Кто-то со свистом втянул воздух, хотя Уилл и сам точно не знал, он или Ганнибал. Ему было легче выпалить своё признание, находясь в этом полуобморочном состоянии, с кружащейся головой и грохочущим пульсом. Прямо перед ним плыли глаза Ганнибала с расширенными зрачками. Уилл чувствовал у себя на лице его дыхание и, если бы сосредоточился, мог бы даже определить, каким оно пахло вином. У него по позвоночнику растекалось тепло, медленное и сладкое, как мёд, заставляя пальцы зудеть от какого-то желания, но Уилл был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы его опознать. А затем это тепло обосновалось у него в желудке и поползло ниже — и Уилл со внезапным ужасом понял, что мучительно возбуждён.

Он сжал руки в кулаки, от смущения напряжённо приподняв плечи, и нервно сглотнул, надеясь лишь на то, что Ганнибал ничего не заметил. Уилл был взвинчен и натянут до предела. Каждая секунда, в течение которой он продолжал смотреть на Ганнибала, лишь сильнее раздувала пламя. Ганнибал выглядел таким растрёпанным, каким Уилл его ещё никогда не видел — и тем не менее, Уиллу хотелось привести его в ещё больший беспорядок.

_«Адреналин»_ , — решил Уилл, и заставил себя освободить личное пространство Ганнибала, неловко попятившись.

— Тебе стоит сделать что-то со своей ногой, — произнёс он вслух вместо того, чтобы вцепиться Ганнибалу в рубашку. На секунду ему пришла в голову абсурдная мысль, что Ганнибал сможет унюхать его возбуждение, но тот лишь кивнул.

— Нам также стоит взглянуть на твою голову.

Уилл задумался, как часто случайные убийцы нападали на Ганнибала в его собственном доме. Должно быть, нечасто. Хотя как знать, может, убийцы отличались сильнейшими территориальными инстинктами и между ними постоянно шли какие-то тайные разборки, о которых Уилл ничего не знал.

Уилл забеспокоился, не получил ли он сотрясение мозга.

— Уилл, — позвал Ганнибал, оказавшись гораздо ближе, чем Уилл ожидал. Уилл застыл, чувствуя у себя на лице тёплые ладони, поворачивающие его голову. Ганнибал заглянул ему в глаза — наверное, чтобы проверить, нет ли у него того самого сотрясения мозга, о котором он беспокоился — но Уилл поймал себя на совсем других мыслях. Хоть он смотрел Ганнибалу чётко в глаза (и никуда больше), он вспоминал, как у Ганнибала перекатывались мышцы, когда он отправил Блэйка на землю. Уилл представил себе, как обводит по контуру подушечки каждого прикасающегося к его коже пальца. У Ганнибала были приятно прохладные руки.

« _Адреналин_ , — напомнил себе Уилл, чувствуя, как от зрительного контакта с Ганнибалом Лектером у него начинают подгибаться колени, — _только и всего_ ». Он выдавил нервный смешок, на что Ганнибал поджал губы.

— Рад видеть, что у тебя хорошее настроение.

— Да просто… — Уилл замолчал. Признаться, что он задумался над словами Зеллера, Прайса и даже Аланы, которые обвиняли его в интересе к Ганнибалу, означало бы признать, что он совершенно неподобающе возбудился. Уилл сглотнул, надеясь, что Ганнибалу не придёт в голову посмотреть вниз и обнаружить его отчётливо оттопыривающую брюки эрекцию. Почему-то любые возможные сценарии того, как что-то может пойти не так, которые Уилл себе представлял, когда впервые понял, что Ганнибал — Чесапикский Потрошитель, не включали в себя неуместные стояки. — Думаю, что теперь сказать Джеку.

Ладони на его щеках казались одновременно и знакомыми, и незнакомыми. Большие пальцы Ганнибала лёгкими рассеянными движениями поглаживали его кожу, и у Уилла поджались пальцы на ногах от попыток сохранять неподвижность.

Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Уилл Грэм.

— Какой сегодня день?

— Среда.

Ганнибала его ответы, похоже, удовлетворили. _«Я нормально себя чувствую_ , — убеждал себя Уилл. — _Я могу ходить и моя головная боль уже начинает стихать, так что, наверное, со мной всё в порядке_ ».

А потом ладони отпустили его лицо, и Уилл рвано выдохнул, провожая взглядом разворачивающегося и хромающего вглубь дома Ганнибала.

На это ушло немало времени — учитывая ограниченную подвижность Ганнибала — но в конце концов они оказались у Ганнибала в ванной (Уилл скорее просто увязался следом, чем получил фактическое приглашение туда пойти). К счастью, к этому времени ему удалось успокоиться. До сегодняшнего дня он ещё ни разу не видел спальню Ганнибала. Та полностью соответствовала его ожиданиям. Тёмно-коричневые и голубые тона, картины на стенах, полный комплект самурайских доспехов. Чёртов камин, над которым висело зеркало. Развёрнутое в сторону кровати.

«Психопаты зачастую нарциссисты», — кривя губы, машинально подумал Уилл.

Ванная комната оказалась точно такой идеально чистой и продуманной, как Уилл и ожидал — ни одна вещь не лежала не на своём месте. Рядом с электрической зубной щёткой возле раковины уютно стоял тёмно-красный стаканчик, и Уилл машинально представил себе полощущего рот Ганнибала. Эта картинка заставила его фыркнуть.

Ганнибал достал из шкафчика большую аптечку первой помощи и выдвинул какую-то небольшую мебель для сидения: нечто среднее между скамеечкой и маленьким стулом. Сняв с себя пиджак и галстук, он аккуратно их сложил и устроил на столешнице. Затем закатал рукава. И начал снимать брюки. Логически Уилл понимал, что это делалось для лучшего доступа к ране, но у него всё равно потеплело в желудке. Нижнее бельё Ганнибала выглядело мягким и дорогим.

— Ты уверен, что у меня нет сотрясения мозга?

Ловкими экономичными движениями смочив кусок ткани мыльной водой, Ганнибал сел, чтобы заняться своей ногой.

— Вполне, но я проверю ещё раз, когда закончу вот с этим.

Уилл издал неопределённый звук, наблюдая за тем, как натренированные пальцы Ганнибала обрабатывают рану. Та выглядела серьёзно: рваный вертикальный порез в четыре или пять дюймов (2) длиной. Уиллу трудно было определить, насколько глубокий. Если рана и причиняла Ганнибалу какой-либо дискомфорт, он этого не показывал.

— Что мы скажем Джеку? — спросил Уилл, вздрогнув вместо Ганнибала, когда тот протёр края пореза алкоголем.

— Ничего.

— Он будет разочарован, думая, что убийце удалось уйти.

Ганнибал чуть наклонил голову.

— Предоставь беспокоиться о Джеке Кроуфорде мне.

На некоторое время повисла тишина. Ганнибал продолжал заниматься раной. Когда он достал небольшой набор для хирургического шитья, Уилл нахмурился.

— Эм-м. Тебе помочь?

— Это не первый раз, когда мне предстоит себя заштопать, — судя по выражению лица Ганнибала, предложение Уилла его позабавило. Впрочем, учитывая обширный опыт Ганнибала в его… хобби, наверное, это действительно был довольно глупый вопрос. — Но у меня впервые есть при этом компания, — еле заметный намёк на улыбку, всего лишь лёгкие морщинки в уголках глаз, но Уилл не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. — Кстати, можно поинтересоваться целью твоего сегодняшнего визита?

Уилл вздохнул, вспомнив своё спонтанное решение поехать к Ганнибалу.

— О. Я просто оказался по соседству.

Ганнибал приподнял брови, хотя его взгляд оставался сфокусированным на порезе.

— Мне просто захотелось к тебе зайти. У меня было скверное настроение, — в свете недавно произошедших событий это звучало ужасно незначительно и глупо.

— А в качестве приветствия тебя здесь сразу же попытались убить, — отозвался Ганнибал.

Уилл рассмеялся.

— Как ни странно, это стало лучшей частью сегодняшнего дня.

Та еле заметная улыбка снова вернулась.

— Что ж, для ужина ещё рано, но раз ты здесь, возможно, я могу предложить тебе небольшой перекус — после уборки? Например, сырное ассорти?

— Ага. Ага, звучит отлично.

Уилл помог перетащить к Ганнибалу в подвал тело и пистолет, и Ганнибал сказал, что избавится от них позже. Вдвоём они отмыли от крови коридор, а потом и гостиную, где, оказывается, произошла изначальная конфронтация.

— Так что случилось? — спросил Уилл позже, когда они сидели перед камином с бокалами вина и нарезкой изысканных сыров.

— Карсон Блэйк вломился ко мне домой и наставил на меня пистолет. Я только вернулся со своих утренних сеансов с пациентами, так что он застал меня врасплох, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть аромат вина и отпить маленький глоток, и продолжил. — Он приказал мне позвонить своему жениху — тебе, как он считал — и рассвирепел, когда я ответил, что у тебя выключен телефон.

Уилл вспомнил, что у него действительно был выключен телефон. Он забыл его включить после своей встречи с Джеком. Уилл полез в карман, чтобы включить его хотя бы сейчас, надеясь, что не пропустил никаких важных звонков.

— Когда ты позвонил в дверь, он как раз пытался меня задушить, так что он запаниковал. Время твоего визита оказалось весьма удачным.

Уилл откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Уверен, что ты справился бы и без меня.

— Да, — признал Ганнибал. — Но я очень рад нашему совместному финишу.

От этой формулировки какой-то крохотной части Уилла, до сих пор обладающей чувством юмора подростка, захотелось захихикать. Уилл нахмурился, осуждая собственный мозг за подобные ассоциации, и поёрзал, пытаясь выбросить из головы недавние неуместные реакции своего тела.

— А что ты собираешься сделать с трупом?

— Он не станет одной из моих картин, если ты об этом. Хотя у меня было несколько идей.

Поднял голову, Уилл обнаружил, что Ганнибал за ним наблюдает. Он сделал глоток вина, чтобы смочить вдруг пересохшее горло, и закрыл глаза, когда его ноздри заполнил сладкий запах.

— Расскажи мне о них.

Оставшуюся часть дня Уилл провёл в доме Ганнибала Лектера, слушая его мрачные истории о расчленении и творении. О преображении недостойных в нечто лучшее, чем то, чем они были. О костях и крови, больше не сдерживаемых темницей плоти.

Вернувшись домой, он продолжал слышать голос Ганнибала, нашёптывающий ему на ухо жестокие сказки, которые так легко могли превратиться в реальность.

Той ночью он спал очень крепко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Отсылка к цитате Фрэнсиса Шеффера о моральном релятивизме: «Современный человек твёрдо, обеими ногами, стоит на воздухе».
> 
> 2) ~10-13 см.


	6. Предательство

Команда Джека додумались до ювелирного магазинчика быстрее, чем Уилл от них ожидал. Всё равно слишком поздно, конечно. На этот раз там работала женщина, которая с заметной нервозностью наблюдала за их перемещениями.

— Да, Карсон перестал приходить на работу… где-то с неделю назад? Мне пришлось взять все его смены. Козёл, — последнюю часть она пробормотала себе под нос, но серьёзное выражение лица Джека заставило её выпрямиться и откашляться. — Я, э-э, его не видела и ничего от него не слышала...

Джек отошёл, предоставив закончить её расспрашивать кому-то другому, и красноречиво взглянул на Уилла, беззвучно командуя следовать за ним.

— Карсон Блэйк. Белый мужчина, тридцать пять лет, уволен с двух предыдущих мест работы за дискриминацию покупателей, религиозная семья. Он подходит под профиль.

— Подходит, — согласился Уилл.

— И теперь он исчез.

Уилл приподнял бровь.

— Вторая группа уже доложила, что в квартире его нет и его мобильный не отвечает. Соседи говорят, что видели, как он уходил из квартиры в прошлую среду, но никто не уверен, возвращался ли он потом.

Уилл осмотрелся по магазинчику, как будто видел его впервые, и сделал глубокий вдох. Это была опасная игра. Ганнибал наверняка какое-то время наблюдал за лавкой и точно знал, что Блэйк в тот день окажется единственным работником. И всё равно оставались шансы, что всё полетит к чертям.

— Он мог сбежать. Возможно, он понял, что его поймают.

— Я не хочу слышать «мог» и «возможно», Уилл, — Джек говорил достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь к их уголку внимание, и Уилл, стиснув зубы, отвёл глаза.

Как грубо.

Уилл постарался выглядеть помягче, зная, что на них смотрят.

— Это всё, что у меня для тебя есть. Если он сбежал, то продолжит убивать. Скорее всего, скоро, — выражение лица Джека лишь придавало убедительности разыгрываемой Уиллом сценке, и Уилл поневоле задумался, понимал ли Джек, насколько облегчал ему задачу? Он положил ладонь Джеку на предплечье. — Джек. Как Белла? — спросил он так, чтобы их можно было услышать.

Джек нахмурился и смерил его мрачным взглядом.

— Выметайся отсюда. Я тебе позвоню, когда ты понадобишься.

— Джек, — попытался Уилл, но тот предупредительно выставил перед собой ладонь.

— Какие у тебя планы на сегодняшний вечер, Уилл?

Уилл снова поднял бровь.

— Выгулять собак?

— Я хочу, чтобы всё, чем ты занимался — это вычислил, куда этот тип мог податься. Жду твои теории завтра с самого утра. Это понятно?

— А что насчёт?..

— Это. Понятно? — Джек то ли не замечал устремлённых на него взглядов, то ли ему было на них плевать.

Уилл раскрыл рот, но уже через секунду закрыл и развернулся к двери.

— Понятно.

* * *

  


— У Джека сдают нервы, — непринуждённо сообщил он позже за ужином. — Он стоял там передо мной и требовал, чтобы я сидел дома, будто наказанный подросток.

Ганнибал издал позабавленный звук, отрезая у себя на тарелке кусочек мяса. Обычной говядины. Уилл был в этом уверен: отчасти потому, что Ганнибал не собирался применять к Блэйку свои обычные методы, а отчасти из-за вкуса.

— Это и вызвало твоё неожиданное предложение поужинать?

Уилл ответил ему лёгкой, почти шаловливой улыбкой. «Возможно» — говорила она, и губы Ганнибала дрогнули в ответном изгибе, прежде чем он поднёс ко рту вилку.

Уилл смотрел, как он ест. Как он прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Это почти умиляло — как сильно Ганнибал наслаждался едой. Как сильно он хотел, чтобы ей наслаждались и другие люди. Вкусовые рецепторы Уилла определённо развились благодаря этой его тяге. Уилл теперь смаковал свою еду с сосредоточенностью, которой никогда раньше не утруждался. И начал ценить вино.

Когда Ганнибал слизнул с нижней губы случайную капельку соуса, Уилл провёл взглядом его мелькнувший язык и крепче стиснул пальцы на столовых приборах. Ганнибал, должно быть, различал множество вкусов — с его-то утончёнными рецепторами. У него, наверное, был очень чувствительный язык. Ко вкусовым оттенкам. Натренированный улавливать в блюде все слои, способный распознать каждый ингредиент.

— Уилл?

— М-м-м?

Ганнибал смотрел на него с некоторым весельем, и до Уилла дошло, что в течение последней минуты он только и делал, что таращился на рот Ганнибала. Он быстро опустил взгляд на свою тарелку.

— Ты в порядке?

— Просто отвлёкся, — Уилл понадеялся, что румянец у него на щеках был незаметным. Как и его недавнее глазение.

— Я спросил, есть ли у тебя планы на вечер следующей пятницы. В моей любимой галерее открывается новая экспозиция, и я буду очень рад, если ты сможешь составить мне компанию.

Первым инстинктом Уилла было фыркнуть (тихонько, разумеется — не годилось устраивать сцены у Ганнибала за столом, даже если они сидели за ним вдвоём), но взглянув на Ганнибала и увидев на его лице непринуждённое безразличие, Уилл вспомнил о своём недавнем разговоре с воображаемой Эбигейл.

Ганнибал великолепно умел изображать человеческие эмоции, но время от времени на поверхность всё-таки просачивались его настоящие чувства.

— Угу, — после секундной паузы ответил Уилл, следя за отсутствием Ганнибаловой реакции. — Хорошо. Но у меня для тебя встречное предложение.

— О?

— Я пойду с тобой в галерею, если ты сходишь со мной порыбачить, — выпалил Уилл, пока не успел отговорить себя от этой затеи — и глаза Ганнибала изучающе на нём замерли. Несколько секунд его лицо оставалось совершенно пустым — никакой эмоции наготове — и Уилл мысленно похлопал себя по плечу за то, что снова смог застать Ганнибала врасплох.

— В этом рыболовном мероприятии мне предполагается наблюдать или участвовать?

Ганнибал обдумывал его предложение. Уилл откусил ещё кусочек ужина, прежде чем ответить.

— Попробуй. Если ты что-то поймаешь, я позволю тебе понаблюдать, — Уилл чуть приподнял брови, делая игривое выражение лица.

— Позволишь? — переспросил Ганнибал и в его голосе послышалось что-то вроде веселья.

Уилл не ответил, вместо этого сделав новый глоток вина, чтобы скрыть свою улыбку.

— Я принимаю твоё предложение.

— Хорошо, — воздух наполнился тихим звоном столовых приборов о тарелки, а потом Уилл решил затронуть ещё одну тему. — Есть какие-то особенные причины, почему ты не приглашаешь на эту выставку доктора Блум?

С секунду Ганнибал бесшумно жевал.

— Её вкусы не подходят для этого конкретного художника.

Пальцы Уилла сжались вокруг ножа.

— Сколько ещё ты собираешься использовать Алану?

— Почему ты думаешь, будто я её использую?

Иногда Уилл и сам не знал, зачем он вообще утруждался задаванием вопросов — так часто Ганнибал реагировал на них собственными вопросами вместо того, чтобы ответить.

— Потому что так и есть, — он надеялся, что его прямота побудит Ганнибала говорить откровенно.

Ганнибал задумчиво на него взглянул, расслабленно держа в руке вилку.

— Я испытываю к ней определённую симпатию.

Ограниченную симпатию, Уилл в этом даже не сомневался. Как к декоративной собачке, которую терпят до тех пор, пока она не цапнет за лодыжку.

— В последнее время она начала во мне сомневаться. Я надеюсь снова завоевать её доверие.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Тем, что с ней переспишь?

Ганнибал не отреагировал сразу (как Уилл надеялся) — вместо этого он почти лениво моргнул, чуть прикрыв веки.

— Осторожнее, Уилл, а то я могу решить, что ты ревнуешь.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Я Алану не хочу.

Больше нет. Какую-то часть Уилла завораживали мысли о том, что у них могло бы сложиться, но он знал, что мечтал о несбыточном идеале.

Ганнибал окинул его не впечатлённым взглядом, и у Уилла появилось стойкое ощущение, что от его понимания что-то ускользало.

* * *

  


— Я вчера говорила с Джеком о Ганнибале, — сказала Алана, когда они шли по коридору, свежеотруганные Джеком. У неё между бровей мелькала недовольная морщинка, и Уилл знал, что точно такая же, только более выраженная, прочно залегла между его собственными. Джек часто так на людей действовал. В последнее время даже больше, чем обычно.

Со стороны Аланы было ошибкой высказать Джеку это в лицо. Со стороны Уилла — позволять Джеку и дальше вести себя, как его начальник, хотя технически Уилл на него не работал.

— Да?

— Он одержим. И параноидален.

— Параноидален насчёт чего?

Алана бросила на него косой взгляд.

— Насчёт тебя.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Не могу сказать, что удивлён.

— Он рассказал мне о вашем «запланированном ужине», — Алана вдруг остановилась, положив ладонь ему на предплечье. Уилл напрягся, и не сомневался, что Алана это почувствовала. Она мягко, успокаивающе его погладила. — Я рада, что ты его отменил, Уилл. Это было бы слишком, даже для Джека.

Уилл покачал головой.

— В этом-то и проблема. Это не было бы слишком. Ничто не было бы слишком. ФБР считает, что Чесапикский Потрошитель сидит за решёткой, а Джек всё никак не успокоится.

Алана поджала губы.

— «ФБР считает», — повторила она. — Не Джек. Не ты.

Уилл смерил её тяжёлым взглядом, наблюдая, как у неё на лице сменяются противоречивые эмоции. Непонимание.

Он не смог бы подгадать более удачного момента для чьего-то вмешательства, даже если бы специально постарался.

— Уилл! — резкий окрик заставил Алану вздрогнуть, и они дружно повернулись, чтобы увидеть быстро спускающегося к ним Джека. — Они его нашли.

Уилл уставился на него.

— Блэйка? — сообразил он через мгновение, и его сердце гулко заколотилось в груди.

— Он сознался? — спросила Алана, и Уилл разозлился на себя за своё удивление, одновременно пытаясь взять под контроль шокированное выражение своего лица. Ганнибал же сказал, что позаботится о трупе. Уиллу стоило догадаться, что довериться ему в этом было ошибкой. Или что-то пошло не так? Ганнибал не говорил, что именно он запланировал…

— Он не мог, — холодно ответил Джек, идя дальше по коридору. Обменявшись встревоженными взглядами, они с Аланой двинулись следом.

Труп выглядел твёрдым и окоченевшим — совсем не так, как когда он истекал кровью у Уилла на глазах — но это определённо был Карсон Блэйк. Изувеченные гениталии, сломанные рёбра, несколько сломанных пальцев, синяки. В точно тех же местах, что и у его жертв. На его запястьях и лодыжках виднелись стигматы, а в раны были затолканы лилии.

— Его убили как минимум неделю назад, после чего перенесли туда, где мы его обнаружили.

— Если это наш подозреваемый, возможно, вмешался какой-то народный мститель? — предположил Прайс. Уилл точно не знал, как лучше на это отреагировать.

Зеллер откашлялся.

— Э-э, есть ещё кое-что, — внимание всех присутствующих тут же обратилось к нему. — Мы нашли несколько отпечатков.

Уилл застыл. Его желудок как будто наполнился льдом, лишая возможности двигаться. Ганнибал не мог быть настолько неосторожным, чтобы случайно оставить отпечатки.

— Ну так пробей их по базе! — взвился Джек.

— Уже сделано, — почти успокаивающе заверил его Прайс. — И мы нашли совпадение. Эм-м. Это отпечатки Уилла.

Уиллу понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами. Его ноздри затрепетали от ярости, а руки сжались в кулаки. Он чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды — все в комнате настороженно за ним наблюдали. _«Этот чёртов мерзавец!»_ , — подумал Уилл. Для Ганнибала было бы детской забавой раздобыть отпечатки Уилла из множества мест в своём собственном доме. Уиллу стоило быть осторожнее, ему стоило ожидать, что Ганнибал захочет поквитаться с ним за Фредди Лаундс — неважно, насколько убедительной казалась его актёрская игра.

— Нельзя было с этого и начать?! — гаркнул Джек.

Уилл ожесточённо затряс головой.

— Не может быть. Я...

— Мы не считаем, что это сделал ты, Уилл, — поспешил успокоить его Прайс, но Джек косился на него с подозрением. — Там был ещё один отпечаток, слишком смазанный, чтобы мы могли найти по нему совпадение, но он вполне может принадлежать нашему парню.

— Уилл, — перебил Джек, и Уилла почти удивило мрачное выражение его лица. — Вчера ты сказал мне, что проведёшь весь вечер на Вулф Трап. Со своими собаками. У тебя нет твёрдого алиби.

Уилл сузил глаза, едва в состоянии поверить, как быстро Джек обернулся против него. _«Этот чёртов мерзавец»_ , — снова подумал он, со свистом втягивая воздух.

— Вообще-то, — процедил он вслух, недобро глядя на Джека, — я провёл вчерашний вечер с доктором Лектером. Он неожиданно пригласил меня на ужин.

— Возможно, кто-то пытается тебя подставить, — задумчиво заметила Алана, но Джек не дал ей договорить.

— Ужин длился всю ночь?

— Джек… — начала Алана.

У Прайса сделался нервный вид.

— Может, нам стоит...

— Да! — раздражённо выплюнул Уилл, не желая и дальше находиться под подозрением. — Я слишком много выпил, так что я остался на ночь.

Не желая униматься, Джек шагнул в его личное пространство в попытке выглядеть угрожающе.

— И доктор Лектер подтвердит эту историю?

— Да, — с отчётливым вызовом в голосе ответил Уилл.

— Я придержу тебя здесь, Уилл. Так, на всякий случай.

— Джек, да ладно тебе, — Алана попыталась пробиться под окутавший обоих мужчин купол напряжения. — Ты же не можешь всерьёз верить, будто...

— Речь не о том, во что я верю, а о том, что нам говорят улики.

Уилл не преминул вмешаться.

— Точно, Джек?

Джек смерил его тяжелым взглядом. Не желая отступать, Уилл ответил точно таким же, хоть и чувствовал, как вокруг него начали смыкаться стены. Его алиби был Ганнибал. Который также был его обвинителем — и Ганнибал далеко не всегда выбирал правду.

Зеллер откашлялся. Они с Прайсом упорно смотрели друг другу на ботинки.

— Грэм, за мной.

_«Ага, значит, теперь мы перешли на фамилии»._ Послушно шагая за Джеком, сунув руки в карманы, Уилл попытался не выглядеть так, словно проглотил лимон. _«Этот. Чёртов. Мерзавец»._

* * *

  


Уилл смотрел сквозь двухстороннее стекло на чёртового Ганнибала Лектера, который непринуждённейше сидел в комнате для допросов, забросив ногу на ногу и откинувшись на спинку кресла. Рядом с Уиллом стояла Алана, положив ладонь ему на локоть. А возле неё — вооружённый офицер.

— Это просто смешно, — качая головой, пробормотала Алана. Гробовое молчание было вполне в духе Уилла, поэтому он не стал пытаться вести себя как-то иначе, хотя его гневный взгляд испепелял не только Джека. Впрочем, Уилл изо всех сил старался поровну распределить сочащуюся у него из пор ярость между обоими мужчинами в допросной комнате, даже зная, что те не могут его увидеть.

Алана сказала, что Джек начал становиться параноидальным. Теперь стало очевидным, что он больше не доверял Уиллу сделать всё как надо. Не доверял их плану. Неважно, что Уилл вышвырнул их план в окно и придумал новый — поведение Джека было хаотичным даже для него. Значит, Белла. Причина должна была крыться в ней.

— Джек, — поздоровался Ганнибал после того, как Джек больше минуты просто стоял и смотрел на него. — Это опять насчёт Чесапикского Потрошителя? Я думал, вы нашли своего убийцу.

Отдать Ганнибалу должное, его вид выражал идеальную дозу обиды, чтобы произвести впечатление человека, уязвлённого недоверием своего друга.

— Нет, — ответил Джек, скривив губы в подобии улыбки. — Ты можешь сказать, что ты делал вчера вечером?

Ганнибал изобразил раздумье.

— В котором именно часу?

— Отвечай на вопрос.

Ганнибал вздохнул и отвернулся к стеклу. Такое впечатление, что их глаза встретились — хотя Уилл знал, что это было невозможно. По тыльной стороне его шеи потекла струйка пота.

— Вчера вечером у меня был спонтанный ужин с Уиллом Грэмом. Я приготовил бейкеоф(1), рагу с мясом и овощами. Очень приятное блюдо. Обычно его подают в запечатанном тестом горшке, но я воспользовался…

— Рецепт меня не интересует, доктор.

Выражение лица Ганнибала сделалось расстроенным, хотя Уилл мог видеть, что на самом деле тот веселился. Ганнибал играл со своей едой.

— Когда Уилл пришёл, я как раз беседовал с одним из моих соседей. Можешь с ним связаться, если сомневаешься в моих словах.

— Что было после ужина?

Ганнибал посмотрел в сторону.

— Я приготовил для Уилла гостевую комнату и он остался на ночь.

Уилл почувствовал, как его плечи потихоньку покидает напряжение, в то время как его уши обрабатывали сказанную Ганнибалом правду, проигрывая её ещё раз, чтобы убедиться, что его не выставили причастным.

Джек остался недоволен.

— Для твоих ужинов типично перерастать в ночёвки?

Ганнибал приподнял брови.

— Разумеется, нет.

— Почему тогда перерос этот?

— После ужина мы пили аперитив и наша беседа затянулась надольше, чем я ожидал. В течение вечера Уилл употребил немало спиртного и было уже поздно, так что я предложил ему свою кровать.

«Гостевую кровать», — мысленно поправил Уилл, почувствовав, как рядом переступила с ноги на ногу Алана. Его накрыло смущение.

По правде говоря, он не так уж и много выпил. Наверное, он мог бы и поехать домой. Но он вспомнил то отвергнутое много ночей назад предложение, когда Ганнибал просил его остаться, — и не смог сказать «нет». Из чистого любопытства. Ему хотелось узнать, что произойдёт.

А произошло вот что: Уилл принял душ в роскошной гостевой ванной Ганнибала, воспользовавшись его мылом и шампунем. Их запахи даже под струёй воды смешались в почти одурманивающий аромат, и к концу мытья Уилл так расслабился, что чуть не задремал, даже не успев надеть убийственно мягкую пижаму, которую Ганнибал ему оставил. А потом он уснул.

— Уилл часто злоупотребляет алкоголем? — Джек становился отчаянным.

— Нет, — ответил Ганнибал, чьи мерцающие глаза явно заметили взвинченное состояние своего собеседника. Затем его лицо снова изменилось, нацепив маску беспокойства с той же лёгкостью, с которой обычные люди надевают шляпу. — С Уиллом что-то случилось?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что Уилл Грэм пробыл у тебя дома всю ночь?

Ганнибал нахмурился.

— Он мог уйти и вернуться уже утром, — настоял Джек.

Ганнибал втянул в рот нижнюю губу.

— Уилл меня разбудил среди ночи. Неспециально. Ему снился кошмар.

Уилл насупился.

— Я беспокоился, что у него может случиться ещё один приступ лунатизма, поэтому я запер дверь. А утром, после завтрака, я сам видел, как он ушёл.

Уилл совершенно не помнил ничего из сказанного. Он покраснел. И сказал себе, что Ганнибал просто соврал, чтобы сделать алиби убедительнее… но эти слова вполне могли оказаться правдой.

— Ты согласишься снова ответить на эти вопросы под детектором лжи?

У Ганнибала на лице промелькнула вспышка настоящего раздражения.

— Если потребуется.

— Хорошо.

— Мы закончили? — Ганнибал встал и разгладил своё пальто.

Джек ничего не ответил, и через мгновение Ганнибала проводили из комнаты. Точнее, Ганнибал одним лишь взглядом практически велел вооружённому охраннику его вывести. Уилл проследил, как он уходит, и только потом повернулся к наблюдающей за ним Алане.

— Это твёрдое алиби, — сказала она, и кончики её губ немного недовольно опустились.

— Разумеется, твёрдое. Я не имею ко всему этому никакого отношения.

— Но кто-то хочет, чтобы мы думали, будто имеешь. Снова.

Джек вошёл в комнату уже через секунду. Уилл не сомневался: будь он мультяшным персонажем, у него из ушей вырывались бы клубы дыма. Алана заслонила Уилла собой, явно чувствуя себя рыцарем на белом коне.

— Ну, теперь ты доволен? Ганнибал сказал…

Джек чуть не сбил её с ног одними только словами.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что мы не можем верить тому, что говорит Ганнибал Лектер.

У Аланы еле заметно напряглась челюсть.

— А кому тогда мы можем верить, Джек?

Уилл уставился в пол.

— Я могу идти?

Джек с Аланой прервали свою игру в гляделки, чтобы повернуться к нему. «Да», — ответила Алана одновременно с «Пока что» Джека.

* * *

  


Когда Уилл добрался к Ганнибалу домой, дверь оказалась не заперта, так что он вошёл внутрь. Он поехал сюда сразу же, как только смог наконец убраться из бюро. Остальное было будто в тумане: все мысли Уилла кружились в хаотичном вихре, и в самом его центре стоял Ганнибал. Уилл нервничал и не находил себе места, поэтому его шаги были быстрыми и размашистыми.

Он сразу направился на кухню, не сомневаясь, что найдёт Ганнибала там — и не ошибся. Ганнибал как раз наливал себе бокал вина. Он не стал включать свет, предоставив солнцу заливать помещение тёплым светом сквозь большую стеклянную дверь за рабочей поверхностью.

Прислонившись к столешнице, Ганнибал с улыбкой повернулся.

— Уилл, — поприветствовал он, и профайлер преодолел разделяющее их расстояние так быстро, что и сам не понял, когда успел оказаться рядом. Его ладони легли на стойку по обе стороны от Ганнибала и сжали тёмно-коричневый край столешницы.

— Это было великолепно, — выдохнул он, рассмеявшись на последнем «о».

Ганнибал приподнял бокал в ироническом тосте, чуть наклонив голову.

— Я так и подумал, что ты одобришь.

— Выражение лица Джека… Я думал, что у него лопнет сосуд, — сердце Уилла колотилось в груди как сумасшедшее. Его буквально переполняла энергия. Наверное, именно так и чувствовал себя Ганнибал, когда ему сходили с рук его прозрачные каннибалистические шуточки перед «сливками общества», с которыми он водился. Ладони Уилла скользнули по стойке, делая его ещё чуточку ближе.

— Я надеюсь, ты недолго злился. Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

— И у тебя получилось, — заверил его Уилл, облизывая губы. — Я уж подумал… но мне стоило догадаться. А ты, ты был таким… — он снова расхохотался. — Я никогда не мог в полной мере оценить этого раньше, но, чёрт побери, Ганнибал, ты был великолепен!

Ганнибал буквально просиял от этой похвалы и уголки его глаз мягко заискрились.

— Это было нетрудно, мне даже не пришлось лгать.

Уиллу стоило догадаться.

Ганнибал слегка приподнял свой бокал, и ноздри Уилла заполнил сладкий запах, когда потревоженное вино всколыхнулось. Только теперь он обратил внимание на свою позу, на то, как он практически поймал Ганнибала в кольцо своих рук. И понял, что так отчётливо слышит аромат вина, потому что они с Ганнибалом стояли довольно близко друг к другу. Очень близко, делаясь ещё ближе… У Уилла перехватило дыхание.

Кашлянув, он отодвинулся, делая шаг к кухонной стойке, чтобы встать рядом с Ганнибалом, вместо того чтобы… вместо той чертовщины, которую только что творил.

— Алана начинает сомневаться, — его бросило в жар.

— Вполне ожидаемо. Сомнение — это зерно. Взрасти его, и оно расцветёт(2).

Уилл фыркнул.

— Просто ужасная шутка, — его губы дрогнули в улыбке, но мозг сам собой вернулся на несколько мгновений раньше, когда Уилл чуть было не поцеловал Ганнибала. Другого объяснения, почему он так близко к нему подошёл, почему слышал в ушах грохот своего сердцебиения и чувствовал в желудке сжимающийся клубок нервов, просто не было. Уилл боялся посмотреть Ганнибалу в лицо.

Но когда он всё-таки это сделал, Ганнибал пил своё вино, словно ничего особенного и не случилось. Или, может, ему просто было всё равно. Хм, а это интересная мысль. Но Уиллу не хотелось обдумывать её прямо сейчас. Только не тогда, когда его пронизывал жар до самых кончиков пальцев, и он так бурно себя мысленно костерил, что чувствовал почти физическую боль.

— У тебя есть костюм для открытия галереи? — спросил Ганнибал, продолжая неторопливо смаковать своё вино.

— Что-то должно найтись, — Уилл поднял голову, остановившись взглядом на губах Ганнибала, прежде чем смог заставить себя подняться выше. — Ты и правда запер меня в спальне? — ему нужно было сменить тему разговора. Отвлечься.

— Для твоей же безопасности, уверяю тебя.

— Я даже не могу вспомнить, что мне тогда снилось.

— Ну, в этом нет ничего необычно, — заметил Ганнибал. — Хотя ты звал меня по имени.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Да?

— Да. Я даже не понял, что ты спишь, пока не вошёл в комнату.

— Хм, мне казалось, что я хорошо спал… после кошмаров я обычно так сильно потею, что приходится стирать простыни.

Ганнибал изящно пожал плечами — или, по крайней мере, на это намекало выражение его лица, потому что Уилл почти не сомневался, что его плечи оставались неподвижными.

— Если так, возможно, это был не кошмар.

Смысл его намёка обрушился на Уилла уже позже, когда Ганнибал отошёл помыть свой бокал — чему Уилл от души порадовался, потому по его шее пополз густой румянец, в итоге обосновавшийся на щеках.

Он откашлялся.

— Нет, наверное, всё-таки кошмар, — выдавил он, внутренне корчась от того, как неловко это прозвучало. — Не то чтобы это было впервые.

Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову в знак согласия, и Уилл, вздохнув, мысленно поблагодарил судьбу за то, что Ганнибал оставался к нему спиной.

От его понимания определённо что-то ускользало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Бейкеоф (англ. «bacheofe» или «baeckeoffe») — популярное блюдо эльзасской кухни (Франция). Рагу с мясом и овощами, томлёное в духовке.
> 
> 2) В оригинале здесь игра слов, которую переводчику, к сожалению, не удалось сохранить: английское «bloom» — это и «цветок, цветение», и фамилия Аланы (Блум, «Bloom»). Поэтому слова Ганнибала также можно перевести, как «Взрасти его, и получится Блум» (т.е. Алана).


	7. Приручение

— Между нами с Ганнибалом всё кончено, — Алана выглядела так, словно точно не знала, как к этому отнестись. Уилла её слова порадовали, и, поскольку в этот раз у него в руках не было кофе, за которым можно было бы спрятаться, он наклонился погладить вертящегося в ногах Уинстона. — Ну, то есть, он всё закончил. Сказал, ему больше не кажется, что я ему доверяю, так что лучше нам остаться друзьями, пока наши отношения совсем не испортились.

Уиллу удалось не фыркнуть, но только с трудом.

— Наверное.

— Не знаю, что теперь и думать, Уилл, — она вздохнула. — Кстати, не надейся, будто я не заметила, что ты от меня что-то скрываешь. Опять.

— Ты поэтому вломилась ко мне домой? — Уилла слегка разозлило её вторжение, поскольку он уже успел переодеться ко сну, но после услышанной новости ему было трудно оставаться недовольным. 

— Я бы не назвала это вламыванием, — Алана попыталась улыбнуться, но у неё не очень-то получилось. — Мне просто… мне нужно знать, что происходит. Все эти уклончивые разговоры, все эти секреты… Мне просто… — она снова вздохнула. — Мне нужно знать… я испортила что-то хорошее — или мне пора начать сомневаться в нашей правоохранительной системе ещё сильнее, чем я в ней уже сомневаюсь? 

Уилл сделал паузу.

— Думаю, ответ на твой вопрос: «Да», — Алана хорошо это скрывала, но по усталости в её глазах, по медлительности её улыбок Уилл видел, что она расстроилась. Насчёт Ганнибала. Тот, должно быть, чертовски убедительно играл свою роль бойфренда. Или был потрясающим любовником. 

Уилл нахмурился, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на разговоре. 

— Я не могу поделиться с тобой подробностями, Алана — это может стоить мне моей работы, — сделав глубокий вдох, он положил ладонь ей на плечо. — Но могу тебе сказать, что я доверяю доктору Лектеру.

Она подняла на него водянистый взгляд.

— Но ты казался таким уверенным...

Уилл отвёл глаза и убрал руку.

— Так и должно было выглядеть.

Алана тихо шмыгнула, и Уилл сделал вид, будто не заметил, как она поднесла ладонь к глазам.

— Джек в последнее время выглядит… нестабильным.

— В последнее время? — попытался пошутить Уилл, но Алана смотрела на что-то далёкое за окном. Сев на пол, Уилл позвал Уинстона к себе на колени. — Марго с тобой связывалась? — спросил он, потому что Алана, похоже, нуждалась в смене темы.

— О. Марго Вёрждер? Да.

Уилл кивнул.

— У меня давно не было обычной терапии с пациентами, но мы с Марго побеседовали и я сказала, что приму её, — Алана повернулась, на этот раз с немного более убедительной улыбкой. — Думаю, мне не помешали бы небольшие перемены в моей рутине. 

— Как и всем нам.

* * *

  


Выставка в картинной галерее оказалась именно такой, как Уилл и опасался. Люди, везде люди. Все одетые так, что совместно их наряды, наверное, стоили больше, чем дом Уилла. Все с фальшивыми улыбками и старательно отрепетированным смехом. Ганнибалу это очень подходило — одно большое представление. Он постоянно играл, неудивительно, что он окружал себя людьми, занимающимися тем же.

Ганнибал каким-то образом ухитрился одеться ещё безупречнее, чем обычно. Элегантная ткань идеально отглаженного костюма подчёркивала и облегала изящные линии его тела. Одежду самого Уилла, как он ни пытался, всё равно усеивала собачья шерсть. 

Мягкий перестук сотен пар обуви громыхал по барабанным перепонкам Уилла до тех пор, пока не превратился в белый шум. Он рассеянно скользил взглядом по высоким белым стенам и прекрасному узорчатому полу. Картин и скульптур было множество, но Ганнибала, похоже, больше интересовало светское общение.

— Ганнибал, — с улыбкой окликнула какая-то женщина. Немолодая, но очень милая, одетая в эффектное чёрно-белое платье с драгоценностями в тон. Ганнибал тут же подправил свою человеческую маску должным образом. 

— Миссис Комеда, очень рад вас видеть. Мне казалось, вы говорили, что не сможете сегодня прийти?

— Ну разве я могла пропустить сегодняшнюю выставку после того, как ты так восхищался этим художником? — её цепкий взгляд переместился на Уилла, выдавившего из себя более-менее убедительную улыбку. — А кто твой друг?

— Друг, — съязвил Уилл, скорее чувствуя, чем видя одобрение стоящего рядом Ганнибала. — Уилл Грэм. Ганнибалу наконец удалось оттащить меня от работы. У меня редко находится время на мирские удовольствия.

Её глаза вспыхнули, а изящные руки сложились на животе.

— Какая жалость. Рада, что Ганнибалу удалось убедить вас сюда прийти.

— Я сказал «ну пожалуйста», — отозвался Ганнибал, и Уиллу не пришлось подделывать свою улыбку. На секунду повернувшись к Ганнибалу, он был рад обнаружить, что и тот на него смотрел. 

— Уилл Грэм, — задумчиво протянула миссис Комеда после недолгого смеха вместе с ними. — Откуда я знаю это имя?..

Ну разумеется. 

— Его несправедливо обвинили в преступлениях Фредерика Чилтона, — гладко отозвался Ганнибал, кладя Уиллу на плечо тяжелую уверенную ладонь. — Я очень рад, что теперь они оба находятся там, где заслуживают. 

Миссис Комеда издала тихое шокированное оханье.

— Ох, точно! Ну надо же, я всегда знала, что с этим человеком что-то не так. С подобными людьми это просто чувствуется.

Ганнибал серьёзно кивнул, но Уилл видел, что сквозь его человеческую маску просачивалось веселье. 

Они ещё немного поболтали (беседа ни о чём шла на удивление легко), прежде чем Ганнибал закончил разговор любезным «Надеюсь, выставка вам понравится» и зашагал прочь. Уилл следовал за ним по пятам. Он уже решил, что будет держаться рядом, как приклеенный. 

— Как ты справляешься? — спросил Ганнибал, остановившись, чтобы взять у проходящего мимо официанта бокалы вина для них обоих. 

— Лучше, чем я ожидал, — признался Уилл.

— Замечательно. Теперь, когда я выполнил свои социальные обязательства, можем насладиться выставкой не торопясь. Начнём от главного входа?

Пройдя мимо группок беседующих, наслаждающихся искусством или совмещающих первое со вторым людей, они остановились возле впечатляющей скульптуры у входа. 

В этой галерее все объекты были довольно тёмными — в прямом смысле слова, выполненные в чёрных, синих и фиолетовых цветах с периодическими мазками золота или серебра. Данная статуя изображала множество рук: протянутых, держащих, хватающих, обнимающих. Благодаря искусно подобранному материалу создавалось впечатление, будто каждый палец в любую секунду мог расплавиться. 

— Ты прав, — после паузы сказал Уилл, — не могу себе представить, чтобы Алане это понравилось. 

Несмотря на вроде бы простой образ, в том, как эти руки переплетались, чудилось что-то зловещее: одни конечности выглядели слишком длинными, другие — слишком короткими, вызывая подспудную тревогу. Уиллу одновременно хотелось и уйти прочь, и подойти поближе. Какое-то время они с Ганнибалом обсуждали эту статую, а затем переместились к заинтересовавшей Уилла картине.

— Я слышал, вы с Аланой расстались, — непринуждённо заметил Уилл.

Ганнибал покосился на него.

— Да, время было удачным. Она начала во мне сомневаться, а теперь её сомнения переключатся на другие вещи. Какое-то время наши с ней отношения будут хрупкими, но потом всё может вернуться.

От этой мысли уголки губ Уилла недовольно опустились. Совершенно незачем было вот так держать Алану «на коротком поводке». Её ведь явно нельзя было назвать предпочитаемым типажом Ганнибала. Хотя с другой стороны — а кого можно было?

— Ещё одна склеенная чашка? — пробормотал он.

— Можно и так сказать.

Уилл попытался воздержаться от дальнейших комментариев по этому поводу. Если Алана позволит себе повторно очароваться обаянием Ганнибала Лектера, в этом будет виновата исключительно она сама и никто другой. 

Беседа перешла на другие темы, но Уилл быстро понял, что с трудом может за ними уследить, потому что его мысли понеслись в ином направлении. Он по-прежнему особенно не задумывался о том их почти поцелуе — ну, кроме мысленного признания, что Ганнибал был привлекательным. Но Уилл это и так давно знал. Разумеется, не с первой минуты их знакомства, учитывая слишком резкие скулы Ганнибала, глубоко посаженные глаза и почти дующиеся губы — но Ганнибал напоминал картину, на которую чем дольше смотришь, тем красивее она кажется. Отчасти именно поэтому люди так к нему тянулись. Великолепная прекрасная картина, скрывающая под собой уродство.

Как бы там ни было... Наверное, Уилл просто немного запоздало обнаружил у себя некоторые бисексуальные... поползновения. В этом не было ничего необычного. Уилл никогда не мог назвать себя выраженно сексуальным существом, потому что ему тяжело давалась необходимость сопутствующего контакта и «настройки». Разумеется, он пробовал и экспериментировал, но в итоге пришёл к выводу, что большую часть времени его вполне устраивали воображение и собственная рука. Нелегко начинать с кем-то встречаться, когда ты едва можешь смотреть людям в глаза. Вот почему он так дорожил своими отношениями с Аланой. 

_Как бы там ни было_ , напомнил себе Уилл, он больше не мог рассчитывать на что-то подобное. Только не на выбранном им пути. И он не мог использовать людей так, как это делал Ганнибал — не мог изображать подобную связь.

Повернувшись к Ганнибалу и глядя, как его губы складываются в слова похвалы художнику, Уилл задумался, мог ли Ганнибал вообще испытывать подобные чувства. Уилл ему нравился, но это было другим. Ганнибал видел в нём компаньона, кого-то точно такого же, как и он сам, точно так же отличающегося от других людей. Ганнибалу было одиноко. Он хотел кого-то, кто его _увидел_ бы. Настоящего его. Кого-то, кто захотел бы остаться рядом, даже зная, что он собой представляет. Уилл и сам этого хотел. 

Но что касается любви — любой стоящий своих денег психиатр сказал бы, что для кого-то вроде Ганнибала это невозможное чувство. 

Уиллу вдруг пришло в голову, что Ганнибала просто не волновал их почти поцелуй. Он мог целоваться с Аланой и мог целоваться с Уиллом. В их отношениях это стало бы всего лишь ещё одним способом манипулирования. Уиллу стоило быть поосторожнее теперь, когда он с жутким смущением понял, как на него в последнее время действуют совершенно обыденные действия Ганнибала. Нельзя, чтобы Ганнибал догадался, что Уилла к нему влечёт. 

— Уилл?

— М-м-м?

— Ты выглядишь отвлечённым.

Уилл засмеялся.

— Просто думал об Алане.

Это даже не было ложью.

— О? — Ганнибал пригубил своё вино. Ему явно не понравилось, что его игнорировали, и Уиллу сделалось совестно за то, что он позволил своим мыслям разбрестись во время их разговора. Снова.

— Просто никак не могу понять, как у тебя получилось так её одурачить. 

— Я очень старался.

— Но она же психиатр. Уж она-то должна была бы заметить отсутствие у тебя энтузиазма. 

Ганнибал сделал медленный вдох, и у Уилла появилось чувство, что эта тема начала ему надоедать.

— Некоторые люди видят только то, что хотят увидеть.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Наверное.

На мгновение выражение лица Ганнибала стало совершенно пустым, а потом он повернулся.

— Прошу прощения, но я заметил одного моего коллегу. Пожалуйста, продолжай наслаждаться экспонатами.

Уилл провёл взглядом его удаляющуюся спину. Слова о коллеге явно были отговоркой, чтобы отделаться от Уилла, так что он не стал увязываться следом — но он не понимал, что послужило тому причиной. Раздражённый из-за того, что его оставили одного, он мрачно побрёл к следующей картине. К его коже слегка липло и раздражение Ганнибала, заставляя недоумевать, что же всё-таки произошло. 

Побродив по галерее в одиночестве, через некоторое время Уилл сумел прогнать мысли о Ганнибале в достаточной мере, чтобы насладиться выставкой. В сочетании с приглушённым освещением и новомодным дизайном, это было действительно красивое шоу. Если бы не слоняющиеся вокруг люди, Уилл почти что мог бы и сам захотеть сюда пойти, без понуканий Ганнибала. 

Через полчаса или около того Ганнибал отыскал его в толпе и заговорил, как будто они никогда и не расставались.

* * *

  


Уилл покинул галерею в нейтральном настроении, всё ещё удивлённый поведением Ганнибала, но не зная, как его об этом спросить.

Несмотря на уличные фонари, на парковке было темно, и Уилл с Ганнибалом шли к его машине в тишине. Уилл досадовал на себя, чувствуя ответственность за повисшую в воздухе неловкость, хоть и не сомневаясь, что он не сделал ничего, что могло бы её вызвать. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Ганнибал его опередил.

— Тебе понравилась выставка?

— Было интересно, — самую малость сухо ответил он.

— Рад это слышать. Надеюсь, ты подумаешь о том, чтобы чаще посещать их в будущем.

— Ганнибал, — сказал Уилл, а затем повторил, когда тот в ответ лишь едва заметно наклонил голову: — Ганнибал, — Уилл положил ладонь ему на предплечье.

Ганнибал вздрогнул, хотя если бы Уилл к нему сейчас не прикасался, то даже не заметил бы этого. 

Глаза, которые невозможно было толком разглядеть в тусклом свете парковки (тем более, что сейчас их дополнительно затеняли надбровные дуги), сфокусировались на Уилле, который вдруг сообразил, что обычно он к Ганнибалу не прикасался. Никогда. Ганнибал часто до него дотрагивался, но Уилл никогда не отвечал ему тем же. Это казалось странным. Он быстро убрал руку, чувствуя себя так, словно распахнул дверь, которой лучше было оставаться запертой.

— Я...

В Ганнибала вдруг кто-то врезался, заставив пошатнуться. Моргая, Уилл уставился на неловко пятящегося незнакомца.

— Извините, — пробормотал тот, но пальцы Ганнибала успели сжаться на его запястье прежде, чем он успел отойти. Должно быть, хватка Ганнибала была крепкой, потому что незнакомец приглушённо охнул от боли. Ему не могло быть больше двадцати, решил Уилл, и его внешний вид катастрофически не дотягивал до посещения галереи: слишком большая, мешковатая одежда и нарочито взлохмаченные волосы. 

Уилл перевёл взгляд на Ганнибала и невольно поёжился, увидев его полностью лишённое эмоций лицо. 

— Кажется, у вас кое-что принадлежащее мне.

Парень покосился куда-то себе за плечо, а затем снова на Ганнибала.

— Не-а, дедуля. Не знаю, о чём ты.

Ганнибал продолжил ждать. 

Через несколько напряжённых секунд, в течение которых Уилл не совсем понимал, что происходит, паренёк вытащил из одного из своих объёмистых карманов кошелёк Ганнибала, и опустил в его протянутую ладонь.

— Благодарю. 

Ганнибал отпустил запястье карманника, и тот заскулил, баюкая руку возле груди. У него был такой вид, словно он подумывал сказать что-то ещё, но в итоге он просто поспешил убраться.

— Это один из официантов, — сказал Ганнибал, пряча кошелёк обратно в карман своего пальто. От кого-то другого это могло показаться обычным наблюдением, но Уилл ощутил вес сказанного. Ганнибал знал, как тот паренёк выглядел и где работал — с такой информацией он легко мог выяснить его личные данные.

— Нет, — заявил Уилл, прежде чем успел над этим подумать.

Ганнибал всё ещё смотрел туда, где скрылся несостоявшийся воришка. 

— «Нет» что, Уилл?

В его безобидном тоне пряталась опасность. Тех маленьких побед, которых Уиллу удалось добиться, пока не хватало, чтобы обеспечить и эту. Уилл мысленно посоветовал себе выбирать битвы по силам — но он ведь уже начал. Сглотнув, он попытался придать своему голосу уверенность. Этот паренёк ведь всего лишь пытался подзаработать на богатых посетителях галереи. Он устал от того, что с ним обращались, как с мусором. Он бы пожалел о краже кошелька уже через пять минут после выхода с парковки.

— Ты знаешь что. Не его.

Тишина заполнила образовавшийся вокруг них пузырь напряжения, словно воздушный шар. Тяжёлая, готовая в любую минуту взорваться. Вокруг них по парковке сновали другие посетители галереи, держась за руки и улыбаясь. Ганнибал не улыбался. Уверенность Уилла подупала.

А потом Ганнибал еле заметно, слегка по-особенному наклонил голову, и зашагал к машине. 

— Идём, становится поздно, а тебе ведь ещё предстоит ехать домой.

Уилл уставился ему вслед, не в силах пошевелиться. У него дрожали колени. Он снова задышал, только когда Ганнибал повернулся к нему, явно недоумевая, почему он до сих пор стоит на месте.

Сделав нервный вдох и облизнув губы, Уилл наконец поспешил за ним.

* * *

  


Большую часть оставшегося вечера Уилл пытался не зацикливаться на произошедшем. У Ганнибала были свои причины для любых поступков, наверняка у него была и причина оставить в покое того карманника. Совсем не обязательно он так решил из-за Уилла.

Но сама мысль, что это могло быть из-за Уилла, опьяняла. Ганнибал Лектер являлся хищником высшего порядка — и он склонил голову перед Уиллом.

Когда Уиллу наконец удалось заснуть, его отдых был беспокойным и дёрганым, а сны — мучительно размытыми образами, которые он не мог поймать, сколько бы ни пытался. Но такими желанными, что он проснулся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. 

Резко моргая, Уилл повернул голову в сторону разбудившего его звука. Затем зашарил рукой по прикроватной тумбочке в поисках телефона, выругавшись, когда его уставшие пальцы случайно столкнули тот на пол. Наполовину свесившись с кровати, Уилл поднял телефон и перекатился обратно в постель.

— Да?

— Уилл? Это Алана. Извини, что звоню так рано. 

Уилл покосился на часы и вздохнул.

— Да всё в порядке, я всего лишь спал, — он нахмурился, гадая, не прозвучало ли это невежливо. — Эм-м, — Уилл откашлялся. — Что-то случилось?

Алана вздохнула.

— Они закончили осмотр у Блэйка в квартире и нашли там… трофеи от других тел. 

— Значит, он точно был нашим убийцей.

— Да. Но всё равно пока непонятно, кто его убил. Команда Джека продолжает искать улики, которые могли бы указать на кого-то лучше, чем труп Блэйка. 

Уилл сел, подсунув под спину подушку.

— Есть какая-то причина, почему ты рассказываешь об этом мне, а не Джеку?

Несколько секунд можно было слышать только дыхание Аланы. Когда она снова заговорила, её голос звучал тише.

— Джек себя загоняет. По словам Брайана с Джимми, он стал просто невыносим. Согласно уликам, в предполагаемое время смерти Блейка у него в квартире кто-то находился и, скорее всего, это и был его убийца. Джек не сказал ничего определённого, но он продолжает намекать на тебя. 

Уилл нахмурился, пытаясь решить, считать ли это хорошей новостью, или плохой. 

— Я о нём беспокоюсь. 

Значит, хорошей.

— Если он продолжит в том же духе, то может в итоге сделать что-то… неразумное. Не исключено, что уже сделал. 

Уилл вздохнул, уставившись в потолок и считая до пяти Миссисипи(1).

— Думаю, мне пора во всём признаться. 

— Уилл?..

— Извини, Алана.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Около пяти секунд. «Считать “Миссисипи”» — распространённый в Америке приём для бытового отсчёта секунд (как правило, небольшого количества), потому что на то, чтобы мысленно или вслух произнести «Миссисипи» + любое односложное число от 1 до 10 (например, «Миссисипи раз», «Миссисипи два», «Миссисипи три») уходит примерно одна секунда (в английском языке все числа от 1 до 10 являются односложными словами).


	8. Исполнение

— Мы не можем доверять Уиллу Грэму.

  
Алана уставилась на Джека, стараясь сохранять спокойное выражение лица и надеясь, что он понимал, насколько параноидально это звучало. Джимми Прайс с Брайаном Зеллером тоже замерли, и на их лицах появилось нечто среднее между замешательством и скованностью, потому что в движениях Джека сейчас сквозило что-то хищное.

  
— Что бы Ганнибал с ним ни сделал, это сработало слишком хорошо, — Джек нервно кружил возле своего стола, с силой сцепив ладони за спиной. — Потрошитель обзавёлся протеже.— Но я думал, Потрошителя поймали? — встрял Джимми больше для того, чтобы поддержать разговор. Зеллер бросил на него красноречивый взгляд: мол, лучше не вмешивайся.

  
Алана видела, что они толком не знали, как реагировать, когда Джек вываливал на них свои безумные теории заговора насчёт доктора Ганнибала Лектера и Уилла Грэма. И Брайан, и Джимми считали, что сфальсифицировать смерть Фредди Лаундс было уже чересчур, но их работа заключалась в том, чтобы без вопросов выполнять приказы начальства, а преисполненный решимости Джек мог быть весьма грозным. Так что они продолжали ждать грандиозного срывания покровов. Понимания, ради чего всё это затевалось. Но продолжать верить становилось всё сложнее и сложнее, когда Джек говорил им что-то одно, а Уилл — совсем другое.

  
Алана прикусила щёку изнутри, следя за тем, чтобы её голос оставался негромким и не угрожающим. — Если у тебя есть какие-то доказательства того, что Ганнибал — Чесапикский Потрошитель, то тебе стоит передать их напрямую в бюро вместо того, чтобы пытаться справиться самому.

  
Джек хлопнул ладонями по столу, и Алана закрыла глаза. — Чесапикский Потрошитель слишком умён, чтобы оставлять улики. Его неспроста ни разу не поймали, Алана, и так никогда и не поймают, если только мы не схватим его прямо в действии.

  
Джимми с Брайаном снова переглянулись.

  
— Мириам Ласс считает, что его уже поймали, — попыталась Алана. В ответ Джек буквально заскрежетал зубами.

  
Суд над Мириам за её выстрел в Чилтона превратился в медиа-цирк. Все готовы были незамедлительно простить бедную жертву Потрошителя, два года удерживаемую взаперти. Лишённую свободы и даже собственной воли, мученически потерявшую руку лишь из-за взыгравшей в Потрошителе ревности, когда кто-то другой начал приписывать его творения себе. Всего лишь ещё одно орудие, предназначенное ударить по твёрдому панцирю, который воздвиг вокруг себя Джек. И Алана видела, что этот панцирь уже начал трескаться. Видела мягкие внутренности под ним.

  
— Кто-то промыл Мириам Ласс мозги.

  
Его нельзя было убедить проявить благоразумие, нельзя было заставить сесть и спокойно всё обдумать. Отчаявшийся Джек был опасен. Но прежде чем Алана успела попытаться прибегнуть к другой тактике, их всех заставило замереть зловещее цоканье каблуков по коридору. От грозного «цок-цок-цок» веяло грядущей бедой, и Алана снова закрыла глаза. Она надеялась, что у неё будет больше времени.

В комнату вошла мрачная Кейд Пурнелл.

— Оставьте нас, пожалуйста, — спокойно и уверенно бросила она. Джимми с Брайаном поспешили подчиниться.— Доктор Блум, вы можете не уходить.

  
У Аланы чуть дёрнулись губы из-за того, что с ней обращались, как с ребёнком, но она держалась с достоинством, догадываясь, о чём, скорее всего, пойдет речь. Она не винила Уилла. Если бы он не пошёл к Кейд, Алана пошла бы к ней сама.

  
— Да уж, ты знаешь, как уйти с помпой. Джек, что ты, черт подери, творишь?

  
Джек перевёл взгляд с Кейд на Алану.

— То, что должен.

— Ты участвовал в заговоре, нарушающем личные права доктора Лектера. У тебя нет никаких доказательств, что он кого-либо убил, но ты сфальсифицировал смерть Фредди Лаундс. И зачем?

  
— Чтобы втереться к Лектеру в доверие.

  
Взгляд Кейд был холодным и немигающим.

— Это возмутительное превышение правительственных полномочий. Тебе повезло, что доктор Лектер не стал выдвигать обвинения, и за это ты должен поблагодарить Уилла Грэма. Он избавил нас от массы проблем, — Кейд вздохнула, ненадолго закрыв глаза и крепко прижав ладони к бёдрам. — Доктор Блум, ваша оценка нынешнего психического состояния агента Кроуфорда?

  
Глаза Джека метнулись через всю комнату к Алане, но та смотрела в пол.

— Он демонстрирует всё большее разочарование и недовольство текущими расследованиями и принимает скоропалительные решения без достаточно веских оснований. Члены его команды регулярно упоминали, что он часто выходит из себя и использует… ортодоксальные методы, чтобы найти доказательства своим теориям.

  
Кейд смерила Джека настороженным взглядом.

— Ты не в состоянии трезво мыслить, Джек. Ты отвлекаешься. Я понимаю, что твоя жена тяжело больна. До дальнейшего разбирательства я отправляю тебя в принудительный отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам.

  
Джек сузил глаза и выпрямился во весь свой рост.

  
Кейд не сдала назад ни словесно, ни физически. Раздув ноздри, она коротко кивнула Алане:

— Доктор Блум, за мной.

  
Опустив голову, Алана пошла к дверям.

  
Кейд взяла быка за рога сразу, как только они очутились в коридоре. Жёсткий флуоресцентный свет бросал блики на её короткую стрижку.

— Это безумие, — пробормотала Кейд.

— Джек действовал в отчаянии. Его психическое состояние сейчас очень хрупкое. Думаю, он искренне считал свои действия самым лучшим выходом. Уилл тоже в это верил.

— Реальность не исчезает, если перестать в неё верить, доктор Блум — вот такая она упрямая. И реальность нынешней ситуации в том, что Джек Кроуфорд злоупотребил своей служебной властью. Он нарушил закон, и вы с Грэмом это позволили.

  
Они шли по коридору. За стремительной походкой Кейд было трудно угнаться.

  
Алана покосилась через плечо на дверь в кабинет Джека.

— Он не остановится.

— Значит, мы возьмём его под стражу. Я не позволю этому безобразию тянуться и дальше. И я хочу полную диагностику Джека Кроуфорда и его способности возглавлять отдел поведенческого анализа, — взгляд Кейд ожесточился.

  
Ужасное понимание легло внутрь Аланы тяжёлым камнем: Джек не остановится. Её раздирали чувство ответственности и надежда — надежда, что он ещё не слишком далеко зашёл, что всё это ещё можно будет оттащить от края. Она жалела, что Уилл не рассказал ей обо всём с самого начала. Она бы тогда следила за надвигающимися признаками, она бы действовала мягче. Или — ещё лучше — предостерегла бы Джека против принятия решений, которые ко всему этому и привели.

* * *

Дверь оказалась не запертой. Джек и сам точно не знал, почему этот факт его удивил. Чего мог опасаться такой человек, как Ганнибал Лектер? Услышав из кухни какие-то звуки, Джек двинулся туда. Каждый его шаг был тяжёлым, но не нерешительным. Белле осталось недолго. Ему больше было нечего бояться, кроме возможности, что такой человек, как Лектер, останется на свободе. Что Уилл ему это позволит.

  
Джек зашёл домой только для того, чтобы поцеловать свою жену — вполне возможно, в последний раз, — после чего поехал прямиком к вычурному балтиморскому дому доктора Лектера. Они Ганнибала не поймают, Джек в этом не сомневался. Особенно теперь, когда Уилл от них отвернулся. Попытки объяснить это остальным лишь выставили бы его параноиком.

  
Ему не хотелось верить, что Уилл мог выбрать кровь вместо правосудия, но это было единственным объяснением, почему он внезапно передумал насчёт их плана. И то, как он подрывал авторитет Джека в присутствии других, как он не докладывал ничего стоящего с тех самых пор, как отменил тот ужин. Всё тщательно потраченное время, все жертвы, все риски. Нельзя, чтобы всё это оказалось впустую. Джек знал, что утаить всё от вышестоящего начальства не получится, но думал, что у него окажется больше времени. Достаточно для того, чтобы добыть серьёзные доказательства.

  
А теперь остался всего один способ остановить Ганнибала. Прежде чем Уилл сможет завершить своё предательство.

  
Когда Джек вошёл на кухню, Ганнибал безобидно шинковал зелёный лук. И у него хватило наглости улыбнуться.

— Джек. Не ожидал, что ты зайдёшь.

  
По-прежнему держа нож, он продолжал свои движения, продолжал готовить еду. Он выглядел расслабленно и спокойно. Джек сомневался, что его пульс хоть капельку участился — хотя он должен был догадаться, зачем Джек к нему пришёл. Джек слышал у себя в ушах грохот собственного сердцебиения. Чувствовал, как по его венам бежала кровь, призывая покончить с этим всем поскорее.

  
Ганнибал потянулся к стойке с ножами, но вместо того, чтобы вооружиться вторым ножом, протянул его Джеку.

— Не побудешь моим ассистентом?

  
От такого нахальства Джек ощутил физическую тошноту. Ганнибал был настолько уверен, что его признают невиновным, что его не беспокоило ничего, кроме собственных овощей.

Джек сделал вдох через нос.

— Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спас Беллу, Ганнибал.

  
Где-то глубоко в душе он чувствовал сожаление. До всех этих подозрений, до недоверия, он считал Ганнибала хорошим человеком. Хорошим другом.

Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову. Джек выхватил пистолет. Он едва успел взять его в руку, как Ганнибал отреагировал, с пугающей меткостью швырнув свой нож так, что тот вонзился Джеку точно в центр ладони. Если бы Джек не знал, с кем имеет дело, это могло бы его остановить. Но вместо этого он выпустил пистолет и, сжав зубы, выдернул лезвие из руки, в то время как Ганнибал перемахнул через кухонную стойку.

  
Ганнибал больше не был человеком. Его взгляд сделался совершенно мёртвым и он двигался с методичной экономностью. Джек сделал выпад ножом в сторону приблизившегося к нему чудовища — и сузил глаза, когда промахнулся. Он сделал новый выпад, но Ганнибал увернулся, а затем схватил его за руку. Они сошлись в мрачном танце, и Джек услышал, как заскользил по полу его пистолет.

Они находились у Ганнибала дома, на его территории, но из всех помещений Джек выбрал бы какое угодно, только не кухню. Ганнибал чувствовал себя здесь увереннее всего, и это сказывалось. Джеку нужно было сыграть на собственных преимуществах.

  
Сделав глубокий вдох, он чуть наклонился и понёсся на Ганнибала, как бык, впечатав того в кухонные шкафчики. Посыпались осколки стекла, но эта атака не дезориентировала Ганнибала так, как Джек надеялся — он оправился уже через несколько секунд. Джеку удалось блокировать его удар, швырнув Ганнибала через кухонную стойку. Это оказалось ошибкой, потому что Ганнибал схватил стоявший рядом чайник и сразу же резко им взмахнул. Джек отпрыгнул, еле успев увернуться. И снова схватил Ганнибала, приподняв в воздух и швырнув на пол, стиснув зубы от досады.

  
« _Не вставай_ , — мысленно заклинал он, — _просто не вставай_ ».

  
Ганнибал встал. Он оказался сильнее, чем Джек ожидал, и Джек начинал уставать. Ещё несколько секунд борьбы — и они разошлись, оба сообразив о преимуществах дополнительного оружия.

  
Джек выбрал нож, а Ганнибал, как ни странно, схватил фартук, намотав оба его конца на руки. Джек взмахнул лезвием, но Ганнибал отступил, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока ему не удалось скрутить руку Джека тканью, полностью обездвижив. Удар коленом — и пальцы Джека разжались, выпуская нож.

  
Ганнибал выбрал этот момент, чтобы ударить его кулаком в лицо, и Джек упал. Тяжело дыша, он поднялся на колени, силясь встать. Дезориентированный, с кружащейся головой, он не заметил нацеленную ему в лицо дверцу холодильника до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно.

  
Сглатывая, он с трудом поднялся, вскидывая кулаки, чтобы защититься. Теперь у Ганнибала был нож. У Джека заныло сердце от равнодушного выражения его лица — как будто он всего лишь испытывал незначительные неудобства, а не дрался не на жизнь, а на смерть.

  
Джек попытался ударить, но Ганнибал увернулся. Наконец Джеку удалось впечатать его в столешницу, придавив рукой за горло. Взмах лезвия — и Джек поспешно отшатнулся, краем глаза заметив рядом кухонную доску. Он еле успел выставить её перед собой, блокируя удар — и вздрогнул, когда несколько дюймов стали легко пронзили дерево, прежде чем остановиться.

  
Какое-то время они просто мерялись силой. У Джека громыхало сердце, а из горла вырывались придушенные звуки. Но вот ему удалось отшвырнуть доску с торчащим из неё ножом в сторону, а с ней — частично и Ганнибала. Быстро вскочив на ноги (он держался уже на чистом адреналине), Джек обхватил Ганнибала и со сдавленным вскриком швырнул на пол.

  
« _Не вставай. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Ганнибал, просто не вставай!_ »

  
На какую-то секунду тот остался лежать. Джек сгрёб его за ворот, приподняв ровно настолько, чтобы ударить кулаком в лицо. Его костяшки врезались в скулу, и у Джека округлились глаза — он почувствовал, как к нему возвращается преимущество.

  
Ему нужно было что-то, чем можно было бы закончить начатое. Ему на глаза попался вычурный Ганнибалов галстук, и Джек быстро обернул его тому вокруг шеи и крепко затянул. У Ганнибала вырвался короткий придушенный хрип — первый звук, который он издал с самого начала их схватки.

  
Джек затянул галстук сильнее. Ганнибал заизвивался, но Джек не отпускал, зная, сколько жизней находилось на кону, рассчитывая на него и на то, что он сможет оборвать сейчас вот эту вот жизнь.

  
Он почувствовал, как Ганнибал начать слабеть — победа была уже почти предрешённой.

  
— Джек, прекрати!

  
Краем сознания Джек услышал голос Аланы Блум, но мысленно его заблокировал, сцепив зубы и полностью сосредоточившись на своей текущей задаче. Прогремел выстрел. Джек покачнулся и его хватка ослабла из-за резкой вспышки боли в ноге. Он упал на одно колено, а его концентрация нарушилась. Ещё выстрел — и ему пришлось разжать пальцы. Боль сделалась кошмарной и абсолютной.

* * *

— О боже! — Алана подбежала к ним, ошарашенно глядя на кашляющего, восстанавливающего дыхание Ганнибала и истекающего кровью Джека. Из-за неё. Но она ведь просто хотела вывести его из строя!

  
— Алана, — выдохнул Ганнибал, протягивая к ней руку.

  
Она помогла ему подняться на ноги. Его шатало. Ужасно неправильно было видеть его вот таким: окровавленным, избитым. Алане вдруг вспомнилась та ночь, когда он чуть не умер, и она всхлипнула, обнимая его крепче и притягивая к себе.

— Ганнибал, мне так жаль!..

— Ты вызвала полицию?

— Да, да. Я...

  
— Ш-ш-ш, — пробормотал Ганнибал, успокаивающе гладя её по спине. Алана задрожала, расслабляясь под его прикосновениями. Джек лежал на полу, возможно, без сознания. Его глаза оставались открытыми, но ни на чём не фокусировались.

— Всё в порядке. Я постараюсь остановить у Джека кровотечение. Тебе нужно подождать полицию.

— Я могу помочь, — начала было Алана, но Ганнибал покачал головой.— Ты не в том состоянии.

  
Он был прав — у неё тряслись руки. Алана понятия не имела, как ему удавалось оставаться таким собранным. « _Бывший хирург_ , — напомнила она себе, — _ему часто приходилось иметь дело с критическими ситуациями_ ». Даже после того, как Джек на него напал, Ганнибал всё равно пытался спасти ему жизнь. Как же сильно они насчёт него ошибались!

  
— Алана, — начал Ганнибал, и на его лице промелькнула боль. — Джек говорил со мной перед тем, как меня атаковал. Скажи полиции отправиться в… туда, где Чилтон прятал Мириам Ласс. Немедленно.

— Зачем? — не поняла она.

  
Когда Ганнибал заговорил, из-под маски его спокойствия пробивались нотки отчаяния.

— Эбигейл жива.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *У оригинального названия этой главы (Execution) два значения: «Исполнение, осуществление» и «Казнь».


	9. Празднование победы

Узнав о случившемся, Уилл едва мог в это поверить. Он то и дело косился через плечо, словно ожидая, что кто-то вот-вот скажет ему, что всё это было лишь затейливым розыгрышем. Ему уже успели позвонить Зеллер с Прайсом, оба шокированные и расстроенные, но держащиеся с тихой покорностью людей, которые смирились с происходящим. 

План сработал, и теперь Уилл чувствовал смесь радости с паранойей. Настроить всех против Джека оказалось почти неправдоподобно легко, учитывая, как тот себя вёл, что делал и на что давал добро. Было очень просто изобразить из себя жертву, обеспокоенного друга, согласившегося на обман, чтобы попытаться спасти Джека от него самого.

* * *

  


_— Как долго вы с Джеком скрывали это от бюро?_

_Стиснув зубы, Уилл сделал медленный выдох. Его недовольство было совершенно искренним._

_— С тех пор, как арестовали Чилтона, — ответил он с отчётливым ощущением, что повторяет это не в первый раз. — Джек был одержим мыслью, что Чесапикский Потрошитель — это доктор Лектер._

_— Интересно, почему? — сухо прокомментировала Пурнелл._

_У Уилла раздулись ноздри. Стоя у неё в кабинете, он чувствовал себя вызванным к директору старшеклассником. Кабинет Пурнелл был выполнен в минималистическим стиле: никаких фото или нейтральных картин. Только стопки бумаг и аккуратно разложенные ручки. Напротив её стола даже не стояло стула для посетителей, словно ей не хотелось, чтобы тем пришло в голову здесь задержаться._

_— Я только выздоровел от энцефалита и меня обвиняли в убийствах, которых я не совершал, — твёрдо ответил он, поскольку Прунелл, похоже, стоило об этом напомнить. — Ганнибал подходил под профиль. Я тогда был не в состоянии увидеть что-то ещё, — Уилл прикусил язык, напоминая себе, что нужно называть Ганнибала «доктором», а не по имени._

_— И когда же ты начал это видеть?_

_— После того, как меня выпустили из больницы, я возобновил нашу с ним терапию… Изначально — желая доказать, что я был прав, но он помог мне увидеть мою одержимость в её истинном свете._

_— И что же это был за свет?_

_— Это было отчаяние. Я так злился на доктора Лектера за его предполагаемые злодеяния, что даже слышать не хотел о том, что это мог быть кто-то другой. Джек тоже мне поверил, хоть у меня и не было никаких доказательств, — Уилл вздохнул. — Тогда всё и пошло наперекосяк._

_— Наперекосяк, — повторила за ним Кейд. И поднялась, излучая тихую ярость, из-за чего её хрупкая фигура выглядела намного более грозно, чем должна была бы. — То, что федеральный агент сфальсифицировал чью-то смерть и активно поощрял убийство — это, по-твоему, «наперекосяк»?_

_— Я хотел верить, что он остановится прежде, чем успеет зайти слишком далеко, — сглотнув, Уилл уставился на свои ботинки. — Но… мне кажется, Джек хотел повесить на меня убийство Карсона Блэйка. Я насчёт этого точно не уверен, это лишь догадка, но в последнее время он вёл себя всё более и более неуравновешенно._

_— Тебе нужно было прийти с этим ко мне! — рявкнула Пурнелл. — Или, ещё лучше, остановить его, не дав всё это сделать._

_— Он был моим другом._

* * *

  


Бурлящий у Уилла в мозгу коктейль из осторожности и эйфории опьянял. Быстро шагая по стерильно-белым больничным коридорам в палату к Ганнибалу, Уилл игнорировал оба этих чувства, вместо этого сосредоточившись на беспокойстве.

Разумеется, Ганнибал был в порядке, никаких серьёзных травм, но Уилл хотел лично оценить последствия его схватки с Джеком. И, как пациент доктора Лектера и его друг, чувствующий вину за случившееся, он должен был выглядеть воплощением волнения. Так что Уилл изображал именно это.

Когда он вошёл к Ганнибалу в палату, тот лежал с закрытыми глазами. Одетый в больничную пижаму, аккуратно прикрытый до пояса одеялом, он должен был казаться слабым и уязвимым, но вместо этого напоминал огромного льва, лениво отдыхающего после охоты. Позволив уголкам своих губ приподняться, Уилл сделал несколько шагов в палату. 

У Ганнибала дрогнули крылья носа и он улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — поздоровался он, не открывая глаз.

* * *

  


_— После моего разговора с Кейд Пурнелл, она Джека отстранит — и ты сам знаешь, куда он направится первым делом. Ты будешь к этому готов? — Застёгивая пальто, Уилл смотрел на Ганнибала, и его пальцы медлили над каждой пуговицей. Он должен был уйти ещё час назад, но он стоял здесь и повторял вещи, которые они уже давным-давно обсудили._

_Ганнибал покосился на него с некоторым весельем._

_— Да._

_— Я не смогу здесь находиться, — уточнил Уилл, раздосадованный его легкомыслием. — Джек — тренированный агент, Ганнибал. Не недооценивай его._

_— Не знай я тебя лучше, я мог бы подумать, что ты за меня переживаешь._

_Уилл скривился._

_— Мы не для того всё это проделали, чтобы тебя убил Джек Кроуфорд._

_Ганнибал шагнул вперёд, сокращая разделяющую их дистанцию. И накрыл щёку Уилла тёплой уверенной ладонью._

_— Дорогой Уилл. Ты так тщательно всё продумал. Я ясно вижу твой замысел._

_От этих слов и этого тепла у Уилла перехватило дыхание. Он не хотел задумываться о причинах, не хотел пытаться понять, как получилось, что вид, прикосновения и запах этого человека вызывали желание попробовать его ещё и на вкус._

_— Точно. Э-э, хорошо. Да. Я… Ну, я пошёл._

* * *

  


Отодвинув это воспоминание подальше, Уилл сделал ещё шаг в львиное логово. Его взгляд упал на стул рядом с кроватью Ганнибала. 

— Ты только-только разминулся с Аланой, — прозвучало объяснение.

— О, — тихонько вздохнув, Уилл сел. Какое-то мгновение он смотрел на дверь, прежде чем повернуться к Ганнибалу. И, не в силах сдержаться, расплылся в улыбке. Ганнибал ответил ему тёплым взглядом. Это мгновение было пронизано лёгкостью и свободой. Уилл чувствовал себя свободным.

— Меня должны выписать через несколько дней. Они хотят ещё немного понаблюдать за моим состоянием. 

Уилл кивнул (он это уже знал). И ещё сильнее развернулся к Ганнибалу, снова вздохнув.

— Джек действительно умер от огнестрельных ранений?

— Так покажет его вскрытие.

Не то чтобы Уилла это особенно волновало, но ему было любопытно. Он смирился с тем фактом, что в итоге Джек, скорее всего, умрёт. Это было самым простым решением. Самым безопасным решением. Уилл кивнул, рассеянно переводя взгляд с лица Ганнибала на его лежащую на краю кровати руку. Ему вдруг остро захотелось накрыть её своей. Вместо этого он нервно уставился куда-то в область Ганнибаловой груди. 

Уилл понятия не имел, куда подевалось его чувство самосохранения. Желание поцеловать Ганнибала и взять его за руку, жажда его прикосновений — в этом не было ни капли здравого смысла. Игра, в которую они оба играли, и так являлась опасной. Совсем необязательно было примешивать к ней ещё и сбивающее с толку влечение.

_«Влечение не вызывает желания держать кого-то за руку. Только не вот так вот»,_ — прошептал предательский голос у него в голове, но Уилл его проигнорировал.

— Уилл, — окликнул его Ганнибал, и Уилл поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Плескавшиеся там эмоции просто ошеломляли по сравнению с тем, как мало Ганнибал обычно показывал другим людям. Уилл даже дышать перестал от неожиданной возможности это увидеть, читая у Ганнибала в глазах гордость, лёгкое самодовольство и что-то ещё — невыносимо ласковое.

— У нас получилось, — выпалил Уилл, потому что излучаемое Ганнибалом ликование оказалось заразительным. Ганнибалу довольно часто сходили с рук убийства, но когда он возвращался домой, там не было кому порадоваться этому факту. Эйфория бурлила у Уилла под кожей, и он ухмыльнулся в ответ, позволив себе сосредоточиться на чувстве победы. 

Время застыло. Уиллу подумалось, что он мог бы просидеть здесь весь свой визит, ведя немой разговор с глазами Ганнибала. А потом карий взгляд метнулся куда-то за его плечо.

— Кажется, пришёл ещё один твой сюрприз.

— Уилл? 

Этот голос! Уилл резко моргнул, не сомневаясь, что ему померещилось. Услышав, как в комнату кто-то вошёл, он обернулся. Каштановые волосы, слегка обветренная кожа… Уилл застыл.

— Уилл? — Эбигейл, похоже, нервничала, но у неё на лице была слабая улыбка. Она подошла ближе, и Уилл понимал, что таращится, разинув рот, но просто не мог с собой совладать. Эбигейл неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу. — Я не знала, что мне делать, так что... я просто сделала то, что он сказал. 

Едва дыша, Уилл продолжал на неё глазеть. Эбигейл тоже оказалась одета в больничную пижаму. Её волосы были собраны в хвост, и Уилл мог разглядеть шрам на месте её уха и тонкую линию на шее там, где её чуть не убил Гарретт Джейкоб Хоббс. Она стояла прямо перед Уиллом: живая, из плоти и крови. Переведя взгляд на Ганнибала, Уилл с облегчением обнаружил, что тот тоже смотрит на Эбигейл (на секунду Уилл успел втайне испугаться, что это ещё одна иллюзия из глубин его разума).

Эбигейл помрачнела.

— Ты злишься?

— Нет! Нет, — Уилл сглотнул. Ему было тяжело говорить. — Но что?.. Как?.. — он снова покосился на Ганнибала, который выглядел непередаваемо довольным.

— Не только ты склеивал чашки.

Эбигейл была жива. Уилл сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и повторил свой вопрос.

— Как?

— Чилтон, — удовлетворённо сообщил Ганнибал, — всё это время держал её в живых и не смог осуществить свои на неё планы, когда его поймали. Джек нашёл её в убежище Чилтона, когда поехал туда в поисках новых зацепок, но никому ничего не сказал, потому что Эбигейл подтвердила бы то, что он пытался опровергнуть. Что Чилтон — Чесапикский Потрошитель. 

Уилл потрясённо и восхищённо уставился на него, всерьёз пересматривая своё решение его не целовать. Ганнибал не мог знать, как Уилл поступит, что он выберет, когда выйдет из тюрьмы, но он оставил Эбигейл ждать. В живых. Для Уилла. Для них.

_«Теперь мы — её отцы»_ , — пронеслось у него в голове.

Уилл часто спрашивал себя, сможет ли он когда-нибудь простить Ганнибала за то, что тот отнял у него Эбигейл. Теперь в этом больше не было необходимости. То, что Уилл в этот момент чувствовал, невозможно было передать взглядом, но он всё-таки попытался, тепло воззрившись на улыбающегося Ганнибала. 

Тишина тянулась, пока её не нарушила Эбигейл.

— Оставить вас наедине? — судя по её тону, ей было весело.

Уилл отвёл глаза и вперился в больничные простыни в попытке отрезвить себя разглядыванием однотонной ткани. 

— Нет, что ты. Извини. Расскажи лучше, чем вы двое на самом деле занимались? 

— Я учил Эбигейл играть на клавесине, — явно гордясь собой, объявил Ганнибал. Эбигейл подошла и села к нему на кровать, прислонившись бедром к его ноге: уютно, без тени страха. Она знала, кто он — _кто они_ , — но сидела рядом и улыбалась.

Какая-то часть Уилла — та, которая становилась всё тише и тише с тех пор, как он решил предать Джека, — гадала, не проделал ли Ганнибал что-то с сознанием Эбигейл, чтобы вызвать подобную преданность. Но оставшиеся части отмахивались от этой идеи с твёрдой уверенностью, что это не имело значения. У Ганнибала вполне хватало для чего-то подобного и навыков, и беспринципности. Тьма внутри Эбигейл вполне могла оказаться недостаточно чёрной, чтобы смириться с их чудовищностью. Но могла и не оказаться. И Уиллу было всё равно, как всё получилось. Эбигейл была жива, и в порядке, и рядом с ними. 

— У меня не очень-то получается, — скромно заметила она. 

Ганнибал наклонил голову.

— Думаешь, у меня всё «очень-то» получается с первого раза? 

— У меня мелькали такие мысли, — съязвила Эбигейл. 

Уилл негромко и беззаботно засмеялся.

Семья. Это была семья.

* * *

  


_**«Когда хорошие парни становятся плохими** _

_Фредди Лаундс_

_Один из самых больших страхов современного общества — это страх невозможности довериться «большим игрокам», заправляющим игрой, которую мы зовём жизнью. У них ведь столько власти… что, если кто-то из них вдруг сочтёт себя превыше закона? По мнению автора этих строк — убийство._

_Джек Кроуфорд, глава отдела поведенческого анализа в ФБР, недавно был застрелен небезызвестной доктором Аланой Блум во время попытки убить Ганнибала Лектера, бывшего подозреваемого на роль Чесапикского Потрошителя. В своих предыдущих материалах я описывала Лектера, как человека, способного на гораздо большее, чем он показывает (что немалое достижение само по себе, поскольку он отнюдь не страдает от лишней скромности). Моё мнение на этот счёт не изменилось, однако нет никаких доказательств, которые бы уличали его в чём-то большем, чем эксцентричный нарциссизм._

_Джек Кроуфорд считал иначе. Становясь всё более одержимым поимкой Чесапикского Потрошителя, он не успокоился после ареста и успешного опознания свидетельницей Мириам Ласс другого подозреваемого, Фредерика Чилтона. Подключив к делу невротичного ФБР-профайлера Уилла Грэма, Кроуфорд принялся мастерить ловушку для того, кого считал настоящим Потрошителем._

_Эта ловушка включала в себя, помимо прочего, фальсификацию смерти вашего любимого репортёра, умышленное содержание молодой женщины, которую считали погибшей, в изоляции и одиночестве — чтобы подпитывать иллюзии Кроуфорда, — и попытки спровоцировать Лектера на убийство._

_По мере того, как проходило время, но никаких доказательств вины Лектера не появлялось, измочаленный канат разума Кроуфорда начал рваться. Учитывая, что его жена страдала от последних дней своей борьбы с четвёртой стадией рака лёгких, неудивительно, что горе Кроуфорда стало сказываться на его профессионализме. Согласно свидетельствам его подчинённых, он сделался взвинченным, вспыльчивым и склонным к скоропалительным обвинениям._

_При посмертном обыске дома агента Кроуфорда обнаружились доказательства его ответственности за смерть убийцы Маттелов, Карсона Блэйка. Сколько бы людей ни были возмущены действиями последнего, убийство убийцы — это всё равно преступление._

_Как рассказал мне Уилл Грэм, когда нашли тело Блэйка, на шее трупа оказались его отпечатки, хотя Грэм провёл всю ночь убийства в Балтиморе, в запертой комнате в доме у Ганнибала Лектера. Не будем углубляться в сомнительные (и, несомненно, сексуальные) отношения, связывающие эту парочку — но данное алиби подтвердилось. Вот только Джек Кроуфорд полагал, что Грэм той ночью будет у себя дома в Вирджинии, — и увидел идеальную в этом возможность нанести удар, подставив своего предполагаемого друга._

_Кроуфорд хоть отдавал себе полный отчёт в своих действиях? Или это убийство стало его эмоциональным срывом из-за невозможности поймать человека, которого он считал убийцей, в то время как его жена медленно умирала в кровати? Смертельно больная миссис Кроуфорд — самая ужасная часть этой истории. Ей, теперь уже госпитализированной, приходится выслушивать ужасные новости о том, что её супруг убил и изувечил кого-то в их собственном доме, когда она не могла пошевелиться из-за болезни._

_Трагическая история, но Джек Кроуфорд — не первый и не последний федеральный агент, сорвавшийся под давлением обстоятельств. Если вам интересно моё мнение, ставлю на то, что следующим станет Уилл Грэм»._

* * *

  


— Уилл, — поприветствовала его Эбигейл, когда он зашёл проведать её на следующее утро. Смущённо улыбнувшись, Уилл поставил на полочку у неё над кроватью купленный по дороге подарок с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления.

— Доброе утро. Э-э, в смысле день. Я тебе кое-что принёс. Так, ничего особенного.

Её сияющие глаза заискрились от веселья. 

— Я занижу свои ожидания, — заверила она и взяла подарок в руки, тут же принявшись нетерпеливо разворачивать обёртку. — Сборник песен? — Эбигейл перелистнула несколько страниц. 

Уилл откашлялся. 

— Ну, я вспомнил твои слова насчёт обучения игры на клавесине и, хотя я не сомневаюсь, что у Ганнибала впечатляющая коллекция нот, мне подумалось, что тебе может понравиться научиться играть что-то более современное. 

Эбигейл расхохоталась.

— «Впечатляющая» — не совсем точное слово.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами. Эбигейл отвела глаза первой, уткнувшись в оглавление своего сборника. Уилл притащил из угла стул и устроился на нём, немного нервно разглаживая брюки. Спинным мозгом он всё ещё чувствовал отголоски напряжения и беспокойства с толикой неловкости. Он поморщился. 

— Ну так как оно? Снова общаться с другими людьми, кроме Ганнибала? 

— Снова быть живой хорошо, — откладывая книгу, призналась Эбигейл. — Я не знала, как всё сложится, но знала, что могу Ганнибалу доверять, — секунду помолчав, она пожала плечами и улыбнулась. Её проницательный взгляд поймал Уилла, который почувствовал себя пришпиленной к доске бабочкой. — До определённого предела. Ты думал, что он меня убил, так ведь? Но всё равно его простил.

Сглотнув, Уилл уставился на свои колени.

— Я…

Эбигейл засмеялась.

— Да всё нормально, Уилл. Я понимаю. Я тоже смогла простить своего отца. Со временем, — на мгновение её взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль, но потом она, похоже, обуздала свои мысли и снова повернулась к Уиллу. — Любовь побуждает нас на подобные поступки.

Уилл чуть не задохнулся. 

— Э-э... Мы с Ганнибалом… у нас с ним не такие отношения. 

Эбигейл фыркнула.

— А у меня с моим отцом, по-твоему, были «такие»? Любовь бывает самых разных видов. 

— О!.. Ну да, точно, — Уилл сгорбился на своём стуле. Из-за еле заметной ухмылки Эбигейл он практически не сомневался, что она это подстроила нарочно. Она определённо слишком долго общалась с Ганнибалом.

С Ганнибалом, который учил её играть на клавесине и, разумеется, не мог допустить, чтобы она начала отставать по другим своим предметам. Который готовил ей еду, пытаясь развить её вкусовую палитру, и каждый день небрежно информировал, какие именно шаги они сегодня предприняли с Уиллом Грэмом из тех, что могли впоследствии привести к её будущему перерождению. 

Если говорить об извинениях, то это было чертовски хорошим. Возможно, он и впрямь любил Ганнибала Лектера. Уилл напомнил себе, что он любил многих своих друзей. Ну, вообще-то, нет — но большинство людей любило, а значит, это оправдание вполне годилось. 

Уилл тряхнул головой, призывая себя сосредоточиться на главной причине его сегодняшнего визита к Эбигейл. Ну, одной из причин.

— Эбигейл, — начал он, отчасти чтобы привлечь её внимание, а отчасти — чтобы она уловила его серьёзный тон и могла морально подготовиться. Уилл уставился на металлический каркас больничной кровати. — Ты же знаешь, на что способен Ганнибал.

Всё это время Эбигейл общалась с одним только Ганнибалом — и тем не менее, она выглядела вполне нормально. Разумеется, Ганнибал должен был научить её, как играть на публику. Как создать личную коллекцию слепков человеческих эмоций, чтобы мгновенно изображать нужную. Эта мысль была почти болезненной. 

— Ты… ты действительно не прочь снова жить с ним? Ты же теперь «живая», ты можешь уехать куда угодно. С юридической точки зрения ты в этой стране полностью совершеннолетняя. 

Когда Уилл рискнул осторожно покоситься на Эбигейл, та задумчиво его изучала. Её взгляд скользнул выше и она пожевала губами.

— Я знаю, что Ганнибал не… — она нахмурилась и покосилась на дверной проём. — Я знаю, что он неправильный. Но… может, это из-за моего папы, а может, со мной тоже не всё в порядке, но какой-то части меня на это просто наплевать. Я не пытаюсь найти замену своему отцу или что-то в этом роде, — на какое-то мгновение она замолчала, ища нужные слова, а потом повторила: — я знаю, что это неправильно, но какой-то части меня кажется, что его поступки — лучше. По-своему. 

Уилл сделал медленный выдох, и глаза Эбигейл на секунду встретились с его собственными. Её голос звучал очень тихо, превратившись в почти шёпот, чтобы их не услышал никто посторонний — и Уилл наклонился ближе, ловя каждое слово.

— Мой отец убивал девушек, которые выглядели, как я. У Ганнибала речь не идёт о тяге, он убивает не из-за какой-то навязчивой потребности — он просто убивает.

Уилл задумался, были ли это её собственные наблюдения, или они с Ганнибалом обсуждали такие вещи.

— Значит, убивать просто потому, что тебе это нравится — лучше, чем потому, что ты не можешь заставить себя не убивать?

Эбигейл от души расхохоталась, и остаткам порядочности Уилла стало искренне жаль ту девушку, которой она могла бы стать — до всего этого сумасшествия. 

— Для социума? Не знаю. Для меня… да, — она принялась играть с ногтями на своей левой руке. — Он как-то раз взял меня на охоту.

— Он… — Уилл резко втянул воздух. Ну конечно, Ганнибал взял Эбигейл на охоту. Он хотел опустить всех до собственного способа жизни. Или возвысить?

— Я его об этом попросила, — твёрдо уточнила Эбигейл. — Я хотела увидеть, на что это похоже. Он разрешил мне выбрать.

Уиллу хотелось спросить, кого она выбрала. Кого Эбигейл Хоббс сочла заслуживающим смерти.

— Я не смогла, — Эбигейл подтянула колени к груди, но она не выглядела испуганной или запутавшейся. Уилл чувствовал исходящую от неё лёгкую досаду и некое восхищение. — Ганнибалу пришлось мне помочь. И когда я за ним наблюдала… — она сглотнула. — Когда я наблюдала, как он это делал, я поняла, что это значило. Что он действительно обо мне заботится. О нас. Когда он вот такой, кажется, будто он совсем ничего не чувствует, — она слегка наклонила голову. — Но, знаешь, ему тоже бывает одиноко. Он переборчив в выборе компании, но это не значит, что она ему не нужна. 

— Не думаю, что я хоть раз слышал, чтобы кто-то говорил о Ганнибале Лектере с такой уверенностью, — и Уилл этому завидовал. Неважно, была ли она права в своих предположениях, или нет.

У Эбигейл приподнялись краешки губ.

— Думаю, что в следующий раз, — сказала она, — я смогу сделать все сама.

— Ганнибал будет тобой очень гордиться.

Её улыбка стала шире. Мысль о том, чтобы Эбигейл лишила кого-то жизни, должна была вызывать отвращение. Это же было так неправильно. Уилл должен был советовать ей бежать без оглядки. Но он не мог огорчаться от её слов, хоть и говорил себе, что должен. Он не мог списывать её желание порадовать Ганнибала на Стокгольмский синдром (1), потому что такая Эбигейл просто идеально вписывалась рядом с ними двумя.

_«Теперь мы — её отцы»_.

Уилл мог научить её рыбачить и забивать человека до смерти голыми руками, а Ганнибал научил бы её играть на клавесине и хирургически удалять органы из человеческого тела. Замечательно разностороннее образование, это уж точно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Стокгольмский синдром — психологическое явление, когда заложник/жертва начинает испытывать к своему похитителю/агрессору положительные чувства, вплоть до влюблённости.


	10. Сны

_Уилл скривился._

_— Мы не для того всё это проделали, чтобы тебя убил Джек Кроуфорд._

_Ганнибал шагнул ближе, сокращая между ними дистанцию. Его ладонь, тёплая и уверенная, легла Уиллу на щёку._

_— Дорогой Уилл. Ты так тщательно всё выстроил. Я ясно вижу твой замысел._

_Уилл облизнул губы, слыша в ушах грохот собственного сердцебиения. И тоже шагнул вперёд, так что теперь они стояли вплотную. Ладонь Ганнибала скользнула к нему в волосы._

_— Уилл, — повторил Ганнибал, хотя Уилл не был уверен, что он хотел этим выразить._

_Их губы встретились в лёгком прикосновении, казавшимся странным из-за своей удивительной естественности. По телу Уилла — от кожи на голове до кончиков пальцев на ногах — пробежала дрожь, и он прижался ближе, нащупывая края пиджака Ганнибала и пробираясь выше, гладя тёплую кожу сквозь ужасно оранжевую плотно облегающую рубашку. У него в голове тут же вспыхнули жаркие мысли, каково было бы почувствовать эту кожу без любых преград._

_Ганнибал прикусил его губу — самую малость слишком сильно — и профайлер охнул, тут же толкнувшись языком к нему в рот в качестве мести. Их поцелуй был сочетанием противоречий, от которых у Уилла по позвоночнику побежали мурашки: агрессивные укусы, отдававшиеся вспышками удовольствия в паху, и лёгкие, почти игривые посасывания, вызывавшие голод. Уиллу хотелось поглотить Ганнибала без остатка, целиком._

_— Уилл, — выдохнул Ганнибал. На этот раз — потому что Уилл толкнул его назад, ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока не прижал к стене, вжимаясь в него всем своим телом: отчаянный, жадно целующий, томящийся от нарастающего желания. — Тебе так не терпится меня почувствовать?_

_Голос Ганнибала звучал почти сдержанно, и Уиллу захотелось это исправить. Его губы переместились к крепкой челюсти, пробуя кожу Ганнибала на вкус. Он жаждал услышать больше, хотя его бросало в жар от уже прозвучавших слов. Было в голосе Ганнибала что-то такое, что обладало над ним властью — не важно, говорил ли тот спокойно, или эмоционально, — и сейчас этот голос воздействовал на Уилла так сильно, что он практически изнывал от желания._

_— Тебе нравится идея заполучить меня прямо здесь, не так ли? — теперь Ганнибал звучал немного менее сдержанно. — Прямо в фойе, зная, что я не позволил бы такой невежливости никому другому._

_— Чёрт! — Уилл впился зубами ему в шею, наслаждаясь волной дрожи, прокатившейся по его плечам. Ганнибал чуть сместился, втиснув колено Уиллу между ног и заставив его бёдра качнуться навстречу. Брюки Уилла сделались ужасно тесными, но у него не было времени что-то с ними сделать — только не сейчас, когда он так отчаянно жаждал прикосновений. Прерывисто дыша, он потянулся расстегнуть пиджак Ганнибала и прижал ладонь к его тёплому животу. Затем скользнул пальцами ниже, вдоль «молнии» великолепно скроенных брюк. И ещё ниже. У Ганнибала стоял точно так же, как и у него самого. Уилл выругался — его пронизывал жар и у него подгибались колени. Ганнибал практически замер и едва дышал._

_Уилл повертел рукой, просовывая её в эти дорогущие брюки, под мягкое нижнее бельё. От их первого интимного прикосновения, от упругой тяжести Ганнибала в своей ладони он задрожал, ахнув, как будто это его член высвободили из одежды. Ганнибал выгнулся, с глухим стуком ударившись головой о стену._

_— Уилл… — его голос всё равно звучал возмутительно спокойно, но то, как он сглотнул и втянул носом воздух, то, как его член запульсировал у Уилла в руке, его выдавало. Уилл слегка сжал пальцы, и ладони Ганнибала вдруг оказались прямо на нём, жадно и отчаянно трогая везде, где только можно было, словно Ганнибал вдруг успел отрастить несколько дополнительных конечностей._

_Застонав, Уилл толкнулся Ганнибалу в бедро в поисках столь желанных фрикций. Его рука продолжала двигаться по твёрдому члену Ганнибала. Уилл понимал, что его ласки слишком резкие и слишком сухие, но не мог остановиться, завороженный тем, как у Ганнибала постепенно ускорилось дыхание, а тело принялось ритмично тереться об него. Движения его собственных бёдер стали более требовательными, получающееся давление опьяняло своей простотой и тем фактом, что Ганнибал ему всё это позволял._

_— Ты кончишь вот так, даже без моего прикосновения? Толкаясь в моё бедро, как животное? — голос Ганнибала слегка дрожал, но его воздействие на Уилла не только не ослабло, а наоборот, лишь усилилось._

_Уилл почувствовал, как в основании его позвоночника стягиваются кольца желания. Большим пальцем он подразнил уже скользкую щёлочку у Ганнибала на головке и размазал выступившую жидкость по члену, чтобы улучшить скольжение._

_— Ганнибал! — ахнул он, и его голос прозвучал едва узнаваемо._

_Ганнибал вцепился в него крепче, наклоняясь к нему._

_— Уилл!.. — снова слетело с его губ, но на этот раз в виде стона. На этот раз Ганнибал задрожал — и бёдра Уилла прошил спазм, по члену прокатилось тепло, а под веками взорвались вспышки света. Он почти начал кончать, он вот-вот… Чёрт!.._

Дёрнувшись, Уилл распахнул глаза. Его мозгу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы соотнести жаркую сцену у него в голове с окружающей действительностью. Уилл тяжело дышал, у него полыхало лицо и ему было ужасно жарко. И он был отчаянно, мучительно возбуждён. Несколько раз моргнув, он увидел мирно лежащего в своей больничной кровати Ганнибала. Тот спал. 

Он находился у Ганнибала в палате.

Захлёстнутый паникой, Уилл вскочил на ноги, но тут же снова сел, стащив с себя куртку и прижав её к нижней части туловища, дёрнувшись от лёгкого давления на свою эрекцию. И возблагодарил все высшие силы, в которые не верил, за то, что Ганнибал сейчас спал. 

Немного успокоившись, он сумел мысленно восстановить события, приведшие к тому, что он здесь уснул. Он помнил, как навестил Ганнибала вместе с Эбигейл, вспомнил их приятную непринуждённую беседу, прервавшуюся, когда через некоторое время строгого вида медсестра с ярко-красными губами увела Эбигейл в её палату. Уиллу жаль было расставаться с Эбигейл, но его успокаивало знание, что её палата совсем рядом. Они с Ганнибалом ещё какое-то время поговорили, но потом того начало клонить в сон из-за принятых лекарств, и низкий, ровный тембр его голоса, судя по всему, убаюкал и Уилла.

И Уиллу приснился сон.

Он уставился на спящего Ганнибала. У него колотилось сердце от мыслей, что будет, если тот проснётся. Что Уилл ему скажет?.. Что он тут _говорил_? Он видел Ганнибала во сне… в фантазии. Он фантазировал о том, как… Чёрт!

Издав раздосадованный звук, Уилл поёрзал, делая глубокий вдох. Несмотря на окутавший его ужас, его эрекция и не думала ослабевать. Вне себя от стыда, в полном замешательстве, он изнывал от возбуждения в плену своих брюк, не сомневаясь, что ему хватило бы провести по члену всего пару раз, чтобы кончить. У него в ушах звучало эхо стона в виде его собственного имени.

— Да что ж за хрень-то? — пробормотал он, потерев лицо. _«Это всё просто накопившееся напряжение»_ , — заверил он свой безумный мозг. Немного уединения с собственной рукой сегодня вечером, и он больше не будет просыпаться посреди эротического сна с участием — из всех людей-то! — Ганнибала.

— Уилл? 

Пронизанное экстазом эхо вдруг стало слишком реальным, и Уилл подпрыгнул на стуле, отчаянно вцепившись в свою куртку, потому что его член запульсировал так сильно, что на секунду Уилл всерьёз испугался кончить прямо здесь, перед Ганнибалом Лектером. Услышать его голос наяву после своих грязных фантазий… У Уилла напряглись бёдра, а к паху хлынул жар — а ведь это было всего одно слово.

Ганнибал продолжал лежать, но повернул к Уиллу голову, сонно полуприкрыв веки. Это зрелище слишком живо напомнило Уиллу его сон. Он опустил взгляд ниже, на рот Ганнибала, но тут же представил, как тот движется, накрывая его собственный рот... Уиллу вынужден был поискать другую цель для рассматривания.

— Э-э, доброе утро, — вообще-то, время близилось к вечеру, но это приветствие показалось ему подходящим. 

Ганнибал прищурил глаза, явно в хорошем настроении.

— Прошу прощения, я, похоже, задремал. Уверяю, это из-за лекарств, которыми меня продолжают настойчиво пичкать, а не из-за твоего общества.

— Ха, — очень возможно, что это был самый худший миг в жизни Уилла. 

_«Психушка_ , — напомнил он себе. — _Ухо Эбигейл»_. Не-а, его предыдущая оценка не изменилась. Он неловко поёрзал, смещаясь ближе к спинке стула и гадая, каковы были его шансы соскользнуть со стула так, чтобы Ганнибал ничего не заметил. Наверное, близкие к нулевым. Чёртов наблюдательный мерзавец.

Мысли о том, что Ганнибал увидит, насколько сильно Уилл возбуждён, что на его лице отразится удивление... Мысли о его возможной реакции — они должны были ослабить эрекцию Уилла, а не усилить, заставив его кожу чуть ли не зудеть от предвкушения. Напряжённо сглотнув, Уилл попытался стереть с лица смущение. Его трусы-боксёры, судя по ощущениям, стали влажными. 

— Но я удивлён, что ты до сих пор здесь. Вряд ли очень интересно наблюдать за тем, как я сплю.

— Я не наблюдал за тем, как ты спишь, — быстро возразил Уилл, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойное и нейтральное выражение лица. И тем не менее, он видел, что Ганнибал заинтересовался его тоном. _«Расслабься_ , — мысленно приказал он себе, пытаясь заставить свои мышцы сделать именно это. — _Расслабься»_. — Я тоже задремал. Ненадолго.

— Понимаю, — взгляд Ганнибала остановился на его куртке. У Уилла дёрнулись бёдра и перехватило дыхание. 

Он попытался непринуждённо поправить ткань, чувствуя, что ему вдруг стало очень жарко. 

— Возможно, тебе стоит отправляться домой, пока ещё не очень поздно. 

— Угу, — согласился Уилл, не делая никаких попыток встать. _«Чёрт!»_

Ганнибал снова наклонил голову вперёд — наверное, от прежней позы у него устала шея. 

— Жду не дождусь, когда меня отсюда выпустят. Моё тело протестует против того варева, которое они называют едой.

Губы Уилла, совершенно не интересуясь его мнением, попытались сложиться в улыбку. Хотя всё шло хорошо. Было бы не так уж сложно заставить Ганнибала продолжать говорить до тех пор, пока Уилл не успокоится.

— Уверен, для тебя это самая ужасная часть данного приключения, — что самое грустное, эта фраза даже не нуждалась в сарказме. — Может, я смогу принести тебе куриный суп. Не такой навороченный, как твой, конечно, но всё-таки.

— Не стоит утруждаться. Уж конечно, у тебя есть и другие дела, кроме того, чтобы часами меня навещать. Боюсь, что пока меня не выпишут, я буду не самой увлекательной компанией.

— Нет-нет. С тобой хорошо, — Уилл облизнул губы, пытаясь исправить свои сумбурные слова. — В бюро всё ещё пытаются во всём разобраться, а мои лекции начнутся только в следующем семестре. У меня нет никаких особенных дел.

— Тогда подумай об экономии бензина. Эта больница не так близко к твоему дому, чтобы тебе было удобно каждый день сюда кататься. 

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится водить машину.

— Твои собаки наверняка порадовались бы твоему обществу.

— Ты что, пытаешься отговорить меня от посещений? — Уилл ошарашенно на него уставился.

— Никоим образом. Просто мне интересно, сколько ещё оправданий ты выдумаешь, прежде чем признаешься, что тебе хочется меня видеть, — Ганнибал сделал коротенькую паузу. — И Эбигейл.

Уилл поджал губы, барабаня пальцами по бедру.

— Я не выдумываю оправдания, — возразил он, исключительно чтобы поспорить. — Просто я всё ещё… праздную победу. Я вижу в воздухе яркие краски, которых никогда раньше не замечал. По-моему, очень логично порадоваться этим оттенкам и теням вместе, тебе так не кажется?

В уголках глаз Ганнибала появились лучики морщинок, тёплые и человечные.

— Согласен. Так что, я могу рассчитывать на твой визит завтра?

— Эм… угу, — это звучало как прощание. Уилл втянул воздух, проклиная своё гиперактивное воображение. Он придёт домой, подрочит, и всё будет в порядке. 

— Я буду ждать. 

— Угу.

Чёрт! К этому времени его эрекция должна была хотя бы начать опадать! В унижении, которое ему придётся вытерпеть, если Ганнибал заметит, что он сидит в больничной палате со стояком, как какой-то гормональный подросток, не было абсолютно ничего возбуждающего.

— До свидания, Уилл, — Ганнибал закрыл глаза, и Уилл воспользовался этим удачным обстоятельством, чтобы убраться из палаты так быстро, как только мог, чтобы это ещё не выглядело бегством. 

_«Чёрт»_ , — Уилл зашёл в туалет, заперся в кабинке и сделал глубокий вдох. Это уже переходило все границы. Просто он давно ни с кем не спал, вот и всё. Всего лишь одиночество и желание секса. Это было довольно-таки очевидно. Уиллу стоило вести себя поосторожнее, иначе ему придётся выслушивать профессиональные советы Ганнибала касательно своей интимной жизни. Ганнибал уже пробрался во все остальные сферы, но эту Уилл хотел бы оставить неприкосновенной. 

Начав свой долгий путь обратно в Вулф Трап, он повторял себе это, как мантру. 

* * *

  


Тем не менее, когда тем вечером в душе Уилл потянулся к себе, хоть он и пытался ни о чём не думать, звучащие в его голове отголоски Ганнибаловых стонов заставили его выплеснуться себе в руку так быстро, что у него закружилась голова.

* * *

_**«Доктор Ганнибал Лектер** _

_Приглашает вас посетить его званый ужин»._

* * *

  


Уилл сделал глубокий вдох, глядя на аккуратные ряды с мясом и другими продуктами. Затем снова сощурился на список у себя в руке, гадая, отправит ли Ганнибал его сюда обратно, если он что-то напутает. Скорее всего, отправит.

Ганнибала с Эбигейл выписали из больницы почти месяц назад, и Уилл их с тех пор почти не видел. Впрочем, у него не было проблем с терпением. Ганнибалу требовалось разобраться с сеансами своих пациентов, которые он пропустил, будучи в больнице, а также обустроить у себя дома Эбигейл (чтобы не казалось, будто она там уже какое-то время жила). Ну и восстановить свою разрушенную кухню (эта задача явно обладала для него высоким приоритетом).

Первое, что Ганнибал сделал, когда всё немного утихомирилось — это закатил званый ужин, потому что, ну конечно — это ведь был Ганнибал. И на Уилла легла покупка для этого ужина нескольких заключительных мелочей. В основном элементов для украшения стола, но кроме них и пары ингредиентов.

Хм-м. У Уилла не получалось толком разобрать последний пункт в своём списке. Стоило распечатать его на компьютере, а не писать вручную. Но если позвонить Ганнибалу с просьбой повторить, тот, наверное, будет ему это припоминать до скончания веков.

— Уилл?

Оторвавшись от созерцания своих неряшливых каракулей, Уилл с некоторым удивлением увидел идущих к нему Алану Блум (которая его и окликнула) и Марго Вёрджер. Он поднял руку в качестве приветствия, слегка недоумевая, что те делали вместе.

— Приветствую, дамы. Выбрались за покупками? 

— Для ужина Ганнибала, — самую малость суховато ответила Марго. — Алана сказала, что если мы придём к нему с пустыми руками, он сочтёт это невежливым. 

— Какое совпадение. Я здесь тоже из-за Ганнибала, — с некоторым недовольством отозвался Уилл и помахал своим списком.

Наклонив голову, Алана покосилась на его листок.

— А я-то недоумевала, что привело тебя на фермерский рынок так далеко от твоего дома. Ты помогаешь Ганнибалу с готовкой?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Не то чтобы «помогаю». Скорее «выполняю поручения». 

У Марго дрогнули губы.

— Не знал, что ты сегодня придёшь, Марго, — Уилл не мог себе представить, чтобы Марго хотела пойти на этот ужин. Хотя у неё на лице не было никаких следов недовольства — только её обычное выражение лёгкого безразличия.

— Как я могла отклонить приглашение посетить один из знаменитых званых ужинов доктора Лектера?

Уилл ожидал, что они разойдутся своими путями, но какое-то время обе женщины шли рядом с ним, болтая о том о сём (что, впрочем, помогало смягчить досаду от несуразных заказов Ганнибала). Когда Марго отошла к торговому ряду, не значившемуся в списке Уилла (наверное, это был единственный такой ряд на весь рынок), он украдкой взглянул на Алану.

— Как ты держишься? — Уилл ещё ни разу её не видел после всего случившегося. Он знал, что она навещала в больнице Ганнибала и Эбигейл, но они там ни разу не пересекались.

Алана повернулась к нему, непринуждённо устроив на сгибе локтя плетёную корзинку.

— Я не хотела его убивать, — ответила она. Она выглядела уставшей, но не сломавшейся. Она начала учиться нести своё бремя. Это было одной из жертв, вызванных выбором Уилла. — Умом я понимаю, что сделала то, что должна была — в тот момент, — но какая-то часть меня всегда будет задаваться вопросом, нельзя ли было поступить как-то иначе.

Алана Блум была хорошей и доброй женщиной (даже когда вела себя слегка заносчиво) и она не заслуживала считать, что убила Джека Кроуфорда. Зеллер с Прайсом не заслуживали считать, что их начальник потихоньку поехал крышей из-за убийц, которых всегда так рвался поймать. Белла, всё больше угасающая с каждым днём, определённо не заслуживала думать, что её муж изувечил кого-то в их собственном доме.

Уилл всё это знал. И понимал, что с точки зрения моральных норм и обычной порядочности он принял ужасное, неправильное решение. Но он также знал — с полной уверенностью — что если бы он продолжил действовать согласно своему изначальному плану и упёк Ганнибала в тюрьму, или помер, или даже заполучил какое-то серьёзное ранение, оставив Ганнибала где-то одного, страдающего, преданного… Уилл знал, что в этом случае он не был бы так счастлив, как сейчас. 

— Ты в этом не виновата, Алана. Джек не остановился бы. Он бы убил Ганнибала.

Алана сомкнула веки и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Я знаю, — когда она снова открыла глаза, тьма в них начала рассеиваться. — Марго стала частью моей повседневной рутины. Кажется, она мой терапевт в большей степени, чем я её, — она грустно и очаровательно улыбнулась. 

— Рад это слышать, — Уилл и сам не знал, почему его удивило, что эти двое поладили.

Блуждающий взгляд Аланы упал на список у него в руке, и Уилл приподнял его повыше, подумав, что Алана хочет посмотреть, что ещё осталось купить.

— Я удивлена. Не думаю, что Ганнибал хоть раз разрешал мне купить для него продукты. Хотя я ему много раз предлагала.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Наверное, он просто вёл себя по-джентльменски.

— Хм-м, — улыбка Аланы сделалась игривой. — Будь начеку, Уилл. Не исключено, что Ганнибал тебя натаскивает.

— Э-э? Да нет. О чём ты? 

Алана рассмеялась, а потом вернулась немного дующаяся Марго, ворча об отсутствии нужных сортов чего-то там. Уиллу пришлось отговорить себя от идеи спросить Алану, что она имела в виду.


	11. Обустраивание

Минута затишья перед чёртовой бурей.

Первыми словами Уилла, когда он вошёл к Ганнибалу в дом, было:

— Ты пригласил Марго?

У того приподнялись брови. 

— Несомненно, — Ганнибал взял у него сумку с продуктами и сверил её содержимое со списком, который явно помнил наизусть. — У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

Были ли у Уилла с этим проблемы. Ну конечно. 

— Разве ты ей ещё недостаточно всего устроил? — устало спросил он, устремляясь за Ганнибалом вглубь дома. 

Ганнибал остановился и поднял на него удивлённый взгляд. 

— Я не собираюсь ей ничего «устраивать». Только предложить отличный ужин и хорошую компанию.

Уилл попытался возмутиться такой наглостью, попытался найти в этих словах какой-то скрытый смысл, но вместо этого понял, что улыбается, услышав голос Ганнибала вживую, а не по телефону. 

— Ты ей симпатизируешь, не так ли? — поинтересовался Ганнибал, и в его невинном вопросе сквозило серьёзное любопытство. Шагая за ним на кухню, Уилл помедлил с ответом. Почему-то события имели свойство не слишком хорошо складываться, когда Ганнибал считал, что Уилл кому-то «симпатизирует». 

— Она интересная, — в итоге ответил он.

Эбигейл сидела на выдвижном стуле за кухонной стойкой и печатала что-то на тонком ноутбуке. При виде них она подняла голову и широко улыбнулась.

— Привет, Уилл.

— Сегодняшним ужином я хочу выразить благодарность за нашу мирную жизнь, продолжающуюся, несмотря на все усилия Джека Кроуфорда, и проявить уважение к значимым для меня людям, — Ганнибал повязал на талию фартук. 

Уилл опёрся на столешницу и сузил глаза. 

— Вот как? И Марго входит в список этих людей? 

— Тебе кажется, что её там быть не должно?

— Я всё ещё пытаюсь решить, стоит ли мне ей позвонить и посоветовать отказаться от твоего приглашения.

Лицо Ганнибала выражало странную смесь веселья и обиды, а Эбигейл фыркнула.

— Боишься, что Ганнибал начнёт кусаться? — её глаза по-прежнему не отрывались от экрана.

Уилл растерянно заморгал.

— Что-то вроде того.

— Мне не нравится, когда против меня сговариваются, — поджав губы, сообщил Ганнибал, аккуратно выкладывая принесённые Уиллом покупки. Но его тон не казался огорчённым. И Эбигейл действительно его не боялась, с удивлением сообразил Уилл. Но не был уверен, стоило ли считать это чем-то хорошим. — А кроме того, я тоже нахожу Марго интересной. Очень жаль, что она решила окончить нашу терапию. Но мне хотелось бы продолжать поддерживать с ней общение. Хотя бы для того, чтобы следить за развитием её отношений с Мэйсоном.

Другими словами, Ганнибал хотел посмотреть, чем всё закончится, если (или «когда»?) Марго убьёт своего брата.

— Алана тоже придёт, да? — поинтересовалась Эбигейл, и её пальцы наконец прекратили порхать по клавишам. Она взглянула на Ганнибала, а потом на Уилла. — Ты планируешь опять с ней сойтись?

Уилл нахмурился.

— Если подвернётся благоприятная возможность, — Ганнибал наклонился достать кухонную доску, и Уилл нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Наличие здоровых романтических отношений — важный элемент столь любимой людьми иллюзии нормальности.

Эбигейл скрестила ноги, слегка покачивая лодыжкой, оказавшейся сверху.

— Но ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы Алана восприняла всё слишком уж серьёзно, — уточнила она. — Не годится, чтобы она начала заговаривать о свадьбе.

— Это да, — задумчиво согласился Ганнибал. 

Вздохнув, Эбигейл облокотилась на столешницу.

— Разумеется, есть и другие варианты...

— Как я и сказал: если подвернётся благоприятная возможность.

— Знаешь, я никак не могу удержаться от мыслей, что «иллюзия нормальности» не очень-то стоит риска, что женщина, которую ты в итоге приведёшь домой, узнает о твоих «дополнительных хобби», — сухо протянул Уилл. 

Эбигейл закивала.

— Это точно. Но, как я и сказала, есть и другие варианты.

— Эбигейл, иди сюда, поможешь мне нарезать овощи.

Эбигейл слезла со стула и обогнула кухонную стойку.

— Но у тебя гораздо быстрее получается.

— Путь к совершенству — практика. 

Уиллу не слишком-то хотелось позволить предыдущей теме разговора угаснуть, но момент добавить что-то ещё, похоже, был упущен. Уиллу не хотелось разбираться с последствиями Ганнибаловых интрижек. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что пойди что-то не так — и выбранной тем «счастливице» придётся умереть. Если всё, чего Ганнибалу хотелось — это создать видимость отношений, разумнее было бы выбрать кого-то, кто уже знал его грязные и не такие уж и маленькие секреты. Уилл скрестил руки на груди, уставившись в никуда.

Пара из двух мужчин могла привлекать больше внимания, чем рассеивать, но с практической точки зрения это могло стать идеальным вариантом. У Ганнибала была репутация тонкого ценителя всевозможных искусств, так что никто не считал бы Уилла сумасшедшим собачником и живущим у чёрта на куличках затворником, если бы он встречался с Ганнибалом Лектером.

_Притворялся, что встречается_ , разумеется. Возможно, стоило предложить Ганнибалу эту идею. Попозже. Уилл почему-то вовсе не горел желанием, чтобы Эбигейл тоже присутствовала при данном разговоре.

— Уилл, ты принёс чеки, как я просил? Давай возмещу тебе твои затраты, — Ганнибал вытер руки о фартук, и Уилл вздрогнул, выдернутый из своих мыслей. 

— Да всё в порядке, не стоит. 

— Ты уверен? Я понимаю, что продукты, которые я попросил тебя купить, отличаются от твоего привычного меню.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Учитывая, что моё привычное меню состоит из рыбы, которую я ловлю сам, и любых овощей, которые можно купить замороженными, это мало о чём говорит.

Ганнибал выпрямился.

— Разумеется, это изменится. Сбалансированное питание — необходимость. Нам нужно, чтобы ты находился в наилучшей физической форме.

— Это такой не очень-то завуалированный способ сказать, что мне нужно сесть на диету?

Эбигейл расплылась в улыбке.

— Он посадил меня на регулярные тренировки сразу после моей «смерти».

— И они пошли тебе на пользу, — невозмутимо отозвался Ганнибал, красноречиво на неё покосившись, словно предлагая поспорить. 

Подавив смешок, Эбигейл вернулась к шинковке. Уилл поймал себя на том, что машинально расслабился и с улыбкой слушает их дружескую перепалку.

— Уилл, иди сюда, займёшься чем-то полезным.

* * *

  


Они приготовили вместе ужин (хотя Ганнибалу не раз пришлось исправлять их с Эбигейл кулинарные действия или навыки). Уилл пытался подавить дрожь каждый раз, когда Ганнибал настаивал на том, чтобы показать ему, как правильно шинковать лук, накрыв его руку своей и, как Уиллу казалось, становясь ужасно близко.

Уилл снова поразился лёгкости, с которой Ганнибал справлялся с практически бесконечным количеством задач, в одиночку и гораздо лучше, чем они с Эбигейл вместе взятые (хотя Эбигейл, в отличие от Уилла, кажется, успела выработать на кухне собственный ритм. Уилл поневоле задумался, как часто они с Ганнибалом готовили вместе).

Когда Эбигейл пошла сполоснуться и переодеться, Ганнибал занялся уборкой кухни. Поскольку больше смотреть было не на что, Уилл наблюдал за его движениями.

— У Эбигейл хорошее настроение, — сказал Уилл, заметив, что с её лица почти не сходила улыбка, разве что Эбигейл о чём-то задумывалась.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Она воодушевлена. Сегодня к нам впервые придёт кто-то, кроме ремонтников. Подозреваю, что моё общество успело ей наскучить.

Уилл рассмеялся.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на человека, которому ты можешь наскучить, Ганнибал.

Ганнибал наклонился над столешницей, вытирая случайные крошки и капельки. Уилл целенаправленно отвёл взгляд от его движущегося торса — на удивление мускулистого для мужчины его возраста.

— Льстец, — отозвался Ганнибал, и Уилл чуть не подпрыгнул, прежде чем сообразил, что это было ответом на его последнюю реплику, а не на его блуждающие мысли.

Откашлявшись, он покосился в том направлении, где исчезла Эбигейл. 

— Эм-м, я бы хотел с тобой кое-что обсудить. 

— Ни в чём себе не отказывай. 

Уилл на секунду улыбнулся такому ответу, прежде чем продолжить.

— Ты сказал, что хотел бы поддерживать иллюзию нормальности, но я бы предпочёл избавить очередную несчастную женщину от участи жертвы твоих эмоциональных манипуляций.

Приподняв брови, Ганнибал перестал убирать, вместо этого глядя ему в лицо. 

Уилл продолжил:

— Почему бы нам просто не сказать всем, что мы с тобой встречаемся? — он подождал ответа. Воцарившаяся тишина почти оглушала. Как будто он шагнул со скалы в бездонную пропасть, где единственным звуком было его собственное сердцебиение. Лицо Ганнибала не уступало кирпичной стене — нет, хуже, идеально гладкой штукатурке, без единой трещинки или шероховатости, за которые можно было бы зацепиться. Уилл мысленно прокрутил свои слова в голове и тут же понял свою ошибку. Он только что предложил Ганнибалу Лектеру побыть его поддельным бойфрендом. Другими словами, полная и безоговорочная невозможность подобного сценария была вопиюще очевидной.

Уилл снова откашлялся, на этот раз погромче, чтобы заполнить тишину и остановить своё падение. Но прежде чем он смог лихорадочно отыграть назад, Ганнибал переспросил:

— Сказать? 

Каким-то образом это прозвучало очень участливо и вежливо. Уилл сунул руки в карманы.

— Ну-у, да. На самом-то деле мы ведь уж точно не встречаемся. 

Выражение лица Ганнибала оставалось штукатуркой.

Уилл начал торопливо перечислять свои аргументы.

— Ты же хочешь просто создать иллюзию нормальности, да? Не мне тебе говорить, как рискованно подпустить кого-то настолько близко, — и Уилл не мог одобрить, чтобы Ганнибал продолжал хладнокровно использовать других людей. Но об этом он умолчал, не желая, чтобы тот учуял уже затягиваемый на его шее ошейник и сбежал.

Снова повернувшись к столешнице, Ганнибал продолжил её вытирать, как будто и не провёл последние тридцать секунд не мигая. Давление у Уилла в груди немного ослабло.

— Я не стану притворяться, будто с тобой встречаюсь, Уилл. 

Уилл почувствовал странное раздражение.

— Но станешь притворяться, будто встречаешься с Аланой?

Ганнибал замер, глядя на него так, словно Уилл причинял ему отчётливое неудобство.

— Я не притворялся, будто встречаюсь с Аланой — мы с ней действительно встречались. Просто она считала мои к ней чувства более глубокими, чем было на самом деле.

Уилл не видел в этом никакой разницы. Он нахмурился. Как ни абсурдно, предложенный им вариант _действительно_ был бы намного более практичным.

Наконец Ганнибал выпрямился и, сложив свою тряпочку в аккуратный квадрат, бросил её на столешницу.

— Я тоже пойду переоденусь. Накрой, пожалуйста, на стол, — с этими словами он прошёл мимо Уилла и быстро скрылся из виду. Уиллу ничего не оставалось, кроме как заскрипеть зубами от досады и смириться. Что ж, значит, женщине, которую Ганнибал в итоге заманит в свою постель, придётся выучить жестокий урок «Просто ты не так уж и сильно ему нравишься» самостоятельно.

* * *

  


За столом собрались Марго, Алана, Ганнибал, Уилл и Эбигейл. Ганнибал облачился в один из своих клетчатых костюмов с галстуком пейсли(1), а Эбигейл надела платье с цветочными мотивами, делающее её довольно эффектной молодой леди. Сидя между неизменно элегантными Марго с Аланой, Уилл чувствовал себя одетым слишком просто. Но он честно погладил свою рубашку и укротил волосы, так что это должно было сгодиться.

— Я бы хотел произнести тост, — объявил Ганнибал, поднимая бокал со своего места во главе стола. — За отношения, без которых нам очень не хотелось бы оказаться. Пусть они крепнут и процветают.

Все дружно подняли бокалы.

Еда была потрясающей — как обычно. Уилл чувствовал себя немного подавленным из-за недавнего разговора, но Ганнибал любезно улыбался и развлекал своих гостей с непринуждённым обаянием. Как обычно.

— Я так понимаю, что ты теперь новый психиатр Марго? — спросил Ганнибал у Аланы, наблюдая за ней с вежливым любопытством.

— Ты понимаешь правильно, — кивнула та. — Хотя в последнее время наши сеансы приостановились. — Алана сделала небольшой глоток своего пива (оказывается, Ганнибал держал для неё персональный запас пива, что заставило Уилла гадать, сколько же времени он её терпеливо очаровывал), а затем подняла на Ганнибала заинтересованный взгляд. — А почему вы с Марго закончили свою терапию? 

Ганнибал покосился на Марго, которая усмехнулась.

— Мне показалось, что терапия Ганнибала не очень хорошо мне подходила. Но я более чем рада возможности наслаждаться его великолепной готовкой и получать от него винные рекомендации, — она шутливо отсалютовала Ганнибалу бокалом, получив в ответ добродушную улыбку. 

Уиллу трудно было не фыркнуть от этих слов: «не очень хорошо подходила». Покачав головой, он снова уставился себе в тарелку.

— Эбигейл, если захочешь отдохнуть от психоанализа Ганнибала, просто звони, хорошо? — поддразнила Алана. — Я всегда рада устроить день только для девочек.

— Я с вами, — добавила Марго.

Эбигейл села ровнее и расплылась в широкой улыбке.

— Ну слава богу! Я даже не могу уговорить его пойти со мной в кино.

— У нас билеты в театр на следующие выходные, — заметил Ганнибал.

Покачав головой, Эбигейл уже начала жестикулировать вилкой, но потом, по-видимому, решила, что это не лучшая идея.

— Это не одно и то же.

— Ганнибал, ей же восемнадцать, — протянул Уилл. — Заниматься нормальными для восемнадцатилетних вещами — не такая уж и большая просьба. 

— Мы с Марго позаботимся о потребностях Эбигейл в поп-культуре, ну а ты сможешь прививать ей высокие вкусы. 

Ганнибал выглядел умилительно уязвлённо, и от этой картины даже Уилл улыбнулся, позабыв о причинах своего недавнего плохого настроения. 

* * *

  


Когда все доели и беседа потихоньку угасла, Ганнибал вежливо отмахнулся от предложения Аланы помочь с уборкой, заявив, что посуду вымоет Эбигейл, чтобы приобщиться к этим «нормальным для восемнадцатилетних вещам».

Уилл, попрощавшись с Аланой и Марго, сказал, что отойдёт в уборную. Но закрыв за собой дверь, понял, что это было скорее отговоркой, чтобы те не заметили, сколько ещё он пробудет у Ганнибала. 

Бокальчик после ужина (или дижестив, как его неизменно именовал Ганнибал) стал для их трапез своего рода традицией. Когда Уилл вернулся на кухню, Эбигейл брызгала Ганнибалу в лицо водой, словно тот был нашкодившим псом.

— Как невоспитанно, — укоризненно поцокал языком Ганнибал, и Уилл еле сдержал смешок. Недостаточно хорошо, впрочем, потому что Ганнибал повернулся, вперив в него ничего не выражающий взгляд: человеческая маска, которую он носил в течение всего ужина, исчезла. — Уилл, ты останешься? Ты мог бы послушать, как Эбигейл играет на клавесине.

Эбигейл отвернулась обратно к раковине и Уилл увидел, как у неё затряслись плечи от беззвучного смеха.

— Как будто у него есть выбор. Ганнибал неделями заставлял меня практиковаться, — сообщила она, и Уилл с весельем покосился на Ганнибала. У того на лице отчётливо читалось неодобрение.

— Присутствие гостей делает тебя нахальной, — укорил он, не отрицая, впрочем, сказанного.

Уилл подошёл поближе, устроив локти на столешнице. 

— Я останусь, — сказал он. В основном, чтобы умаслить Ганнибала.

— Замечательно. В этом случае — как только кухня будет убрана. 

* * *

  


Клавесин Ганнибала был в безупречном состоянии, как и комната, в которой он находился (прекрасный мраморный пол и обои, которые не должны были сочетаться друг с другом, но каким-то образом сочетались — очень в духе Ганнибала). Эбигейл уверенно прошла вперёд, и Ганнибал указал Уиллу на роскошный плюшевый диван, куда они оба и сели. Листок с нужными нотами уже ждал на подставке клавесина, и Уилл поневоле задумался, зачем Ганнибал всё это спланировал? 

Наверное, хотел продемонстрировать, какой он блестящий учитель.

— Можешь начинать, как только будешь готова, Эбигейл, — сказал Ганнибал, скрещивая ноги и устраивая ладони на коленях.

Кивнув, Эбигейл начала играть. Она была права — у неё не очень хорошо получалось. Уилл старался не морщиться от явно фальшивых нот, слишком медленной мелодии в местах, где она, наверное, должна была звучать быстро, и быстрой — в тех, где она должна была быть медленной. 

Его взгляд сам собой устремился к Ганнибалу. У того на лице читалось нечто очень похожее на гордость, а губы сложились в еле заметную улыбку. 

Эбигейл закончила композицию с ненужной вычурностью (быстро исправив слишком резко взятую ноту), после чего обернулась к ним и расплылась в слегка смущённой улыбке. Её встретили оглушительные аплодисменты стоя.

* * *

  


Вскоре после этого Эбигейл ушла готовиться ко сну (или, что более вероятно, поиграть на своём ноутбуке), а Ганнибал с Уиллом приступили к своему дижестиву. 

Уиллу было уютно — так, как очень редко бывало во время вечеров с другими людьми. Он с комфортом плюхнулся в своё кресло, а Ганнибал встал у камина, глядя на горящие поленья.

— Ты всё ещё должен мне поход на рыбалку, — задумчиво сообщил Уилл, блуждая взглядом по его плечам и спине. 

— Несомненно, — Ганнибал сделал несколько шагов в сторону окна, и взгляд Уилла опустился ниже. Ему стало любопытно, почему это Ганнибал до сих пор не снял пиджак и почему он вообще носил такие длинные пиджаки? — Думаю, Эбигейл рыбалка тоже понравится.

Уилл отпил ещё немного виски.

— Поверить не могу, что ты предоставил мне считать, будто ты её убил.

У Ганнибала заискрились глаза, словно он сказал что-то невероятно милое.

— Что бы ты сделал? — поинтересовался Уилл. — Если бы я не искупил свою вину? Если бы я выбрал сторону Джека?

В течение двух ударов сердца Ганнибал не двигался, а затем медленно пересёк разделяющее их расстояние, остановившись прямо перед его креслом. Уиллу пришлось выгнуть шею, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, тёмные из-за тусклого освещения и позднего часа.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе солгал?

Уилл крепче стиснул пальцы на своём бокале.

— Нет.

Ещё один удар сердца, после чего Ганнибал заговорил.

— Я точно не знаю. Я был потрясён, когда понял, что Фредди Лаундс до сих пор жива. Меня никто никогда так основательно не обманывал. Я был восхищён в той же мере, что и разочарован, — он сделал вдох. У Уилла подскочил пульс, хотя он не сомневался, что пульс Ганнибала оставался спокойным и ровным. — Я тебя так никогда за это и не похвалил. Отличная работа. Ты очень убедительно притворялся. 

Он сделал паузу, словно ждал, что Уилл что-то ответит, но тот просто не мог найти слов.

— В своём расстроенном состоянии я представлял себе много разных сценариев. Расскажу тебе наиболее вероятные, — выдох. Поднеся к губам бокал, Ганнибал втянул воздух и сделал небольшой глоток. — Я бы её убил и украсил её кровью твоё лицо. Перерезал бы ей горло в том самом месте, где это сделал её отец. И она бы добровольно шагнула в мои объятия, чтобы я это сделал. 

Уилла начала колотить дрожь. Ганнибал за ним наблюдал, но он этого не видел — его разум только и мог представлять, каково было бы увидеть, как Эбигейл умирает во второй раз. 

— Я хотел наказать тебя за то, что ты разрушил все мои великолепные видения о будущем, — взгляд Ганнибала обжигал, и Уилл наконец вынырнул в реальность, судорожно выдохнув. — Я рад, что ты передумал.

Что ещё можно было на это ответить, кроме «Я тоже»? Ганнибал не извинялся и не пытался выставить его виноватым, но Уилл не сомневался, что если бы озвученный сценарий осуществился, он бы винил себя в смерти Эбигейл.

Как не сомневался и в том, что простил бы за это Ганнибала — снова. И всегда. Ганнибал завораживал и притягивал, сама его аура разрушала всех, кроме нескольких избранных, сумевших подобраться слишком близко. Уилл смог — и гордился этим фактом. Был им опьянён. Он не смотрел на Ганнибала сквозь розовые очки даже сейчас, хотя так было бы гораздо проще. 

Ганнибал был и чудовищем, и человеком. Уилл не мог и не хотел отпустить ни одну из этих частей. Он хотел крепко зажать в руке поводок и завести чудовище в клетку, чтобы выпускать только тогда, когда рядом начнут кружить другие чудовища. Но он понятия не имел, что произойдёт, если в итоге он всё-таки не сможет приручить этого зверя. Если в итоге выяснится, что того невозможно взять на поводок. Не окажется ли тогда в клетке сам Уилл? 

— Я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь виски, — сказал Ганнибал, наклоняясь ближе, — но мне кажется, это тебе должно понравиться.

Уилл подался навстречу и взял бокал вина из протянутой ему руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Пейсли (англ. «paisley») — популярный восточный узор в виде капли с заострённым и загнутым вверх концом. Также известен как «огуречный узор», «индийский огурец» и «турецкий огурец».


	12. Посев

— Когда мы идём к Уиллу? — рассеянно болтая ногами на своём стуле за кухонной стойкой, Эбигейл смотрела, как Ганнибал пробует что-то готовящееся в кастрюльке на плите. 

— Мы выходим ровно в девять тридцать.

— Я буду готова вовремя, — заверила она, вдыхая донёсшийся с паром аппетитный запах. — Тебе не кажется, что вся эта идея с пикником — немного клише?

— Некоторые вещи стали клише не без причин, — Ганнибал замер, смерив её взглядом. — Уверен, Уилл оценит. Он на рыбалке наверняка только и делает, что смотрит на воду, сидя голодным, пока не вернётся домой и не приготовит свой улов. 

— Уверен, что с твоей стороны это не просто трюк, чтобы выманить его из воды? 

— Ты, кажется, собиралась пойти прогуляться? 

Широко улыбнувшись, Эбигейл спрыгнула со стула и расправила юбку.

— Он и сам придёт, — заверила она, ненадолго положив ладонь Ганнибалу на предплечье. Это прикосновение наполнило её силой, как будто она могла каким-то образом черпать его силу посредством осмоса. Ганнибал очень часто к ней прикасался: к лицу или запястьям, чтобы поправить её технику во время игры на клавесине, или к спине, чтобы куда-то её направить. Когда Эбигейл впервые очнулась в больнице после того, как её отец перерезал ей горло, Ганнибал держал её за руку.

Совсем недавно она начала прикасаться к нему в ответ. Эбигейл знала, что его это радовало, что это демонстрировало определённый уровень близости, которого, как она подозревала, Ганнибалу хотелось. Он прикасался лишь к тем, кто вызывал у него интерес (не важно, интересовала ли его их смерть, или жизнь). Эбигейл тоже считала его интересным и ценила мелочи, которые он ей позволял, даже такие простые, как положить ладонь ему на предплечье.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — с фальшивым безразличием отозвался Ганнибал. Эбигейл тихонько ухмыльнулась, качая головой от мысли, какими колоссальными болванами были Уилл Грэм и Ганнибал Лектер. И тут же рассмеялась, представив себе выражение лица Ганнибала, назови она его болваном. 

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещала она, забрасывая на плечо сумочку, а другой рукой стаскивая с волос резинку. Она не стыдилась своих шрамов — _больше_ не стыдилась, — но кто-то наверняка запомнил бы девушку со всего одним ухом. Когда была такая возможность, Эбигейл предпочитала оставаться неузнанной. 

Быстренько осмотревшись, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии рыскающих репортёров (шумиха малость поутихла, но Эбигейл всё равно ждала новой попытки Фредди Лаундс взять у неё интервью), она сунула руки в карманы и зашагала по улице.

Сейчас было только восемь, так что у неё оставалось полно времени для неспешной прогулки. После столького сидения у Ганнибала в доме взаперти, Эбигейл была в восторге от возможности выйти и размять ноги среди бела дня, не опасаясь, что кто-то её отыщет. Пока она ещё считалась мёртвой, Ганнибал иногда возил её в миленький домик на побережье, где можно было смотреть на океан и дышать морским воздухом. Эбигейл этот домик нравился. Она надеялась, что скоро они туда снова поедут.

Приближались и хлопоты с колледжем. Эбигейл до сих пор не определилась, учиться ли ей онлайн, или рискнуть поехать куда-то, где её узнают и будут преследовать. Ганнибал предложил ей поехать за границу, но она колебалась, не настолько хорошо зная французский, чтобы рассматривать Францию, но в то же время желая чего-то поэкзотичнее Канады или Великобритании. Не говоря уже о том, что она скучала бы по своему «дополнительному образованию».

Ганнибал хотел протеже. Кого-то, кому он мог бы передать багаж своих знаний и навыков. Эбигейл могла занять эту роль. Ей этого хотелось. И до тех пор, пока ей этого будет хотеться, Ганнибал продолжит считать её интересной. Эбигейл чувствовала, что Ганнибал ей искренне симпатизировал — насколько вообще был на это способен, — но знала, что произойдёт, как только она перестанет быть _полезной_. Возможно, это знание должно было её пугать, но вместо этого оно вызывало удовлетворение. Почти гордость. Эбигейл прошла все устраиваемые Ганнибалом проверки и выжила. Уилл свои тоже прошёл. Скорее всего, эти два факта были между собой как-то связаны.

Эбигейл успела пройти немалую часть улицы, прежде чем заметила едущий за ней автомобиль. Сперва она не обратила на него внимания, наслаждаясь плывущими облаками и почти тёплым воздухом, но что-то не давало ей игнорировать эту машину. Не раздумывая, она сунула руку в сумочку, нащупывая лежащий там перцовый баллончик.

Дальше события развивались очень быстро. 

Эбигейл схватили со спины, и она резко откинула голову, ударив затылком напавшего на неё человека в нос, а затем со всей силы наступила ему на ногу, сумев вырваться из захвата. Она выхватила из сумочки свой перцовый спрей, но кто-то новый дёрнул её запястье вверх, прежде чем её палец успел хотя бы коснуться кнопки — и баллончик бесполезно упал на землю. 

Сильный удар в живот вышиб у неё из лёгких весь воздух. Следующий удар пришёлся ей по голове — и мир вокруг потемнел. 

* * *

  


Когда Эбигейл очнулась, её язык казался ватным. Поморщившись, она резко моргнула и потрясла головой. Первое, что она увидела, когда её зрение немного прояснилось — это маленького гротескного человека в инвалидном кресле. Его лицо было изуродовано до неузнаваемости, там отсутствовали даже нос и губы, которые придавали бы ему человеческий облик. Он выглядел чудовищем, и у Эбигейл появилось стойкое ощущение, что этот облик гораздо лучше отражал его сущность, чем его прежнее лицо, каким бы оно ни было. Эбигейл находилась в каком-то сарае, слабо освещённом, несмотря на яркие лампы в разных его частях. Здешний пол был устлан соломой.

— Ты, наверное, Мэйсон Вёрджер, — сказала она, и её голос прозвучал совсем чуть-чуть дезориентированным. Эбигейл сглотнула, сообразив, что полностью обнажена — от прохладного воздуха у неё по коже пробежали мурашки. Вокруг были и другие люди, мужчины, но Эбигейл не обращала на них внимания, зная, что их сальные взгляды лишь усилят её дискомфорт. Сюрреалистическое ощущение парения в воздухе, которое она испытала при пробуждении, оказалось вовсе не сюрреалистическим — большую часть её веса удерживали грубые верёвки на её запястьях и лодыжках. У неё болели мышцы и она не чувствовала кистей рук. — Ганнибал был прав, ты в самом деле урод.

— Страх появится, когда пройдёт дезориентация, — сообщил Мэйсон, когда по группе мужчин (нет, _свиней_. Это слово подходило им гораздо больше) прокатилась волна шокированной тишины. У него оказался хриплый каркающий голос, который неприятно царапал Эбигейл уши и посылал по позвоночнику холодок. 

Она боялась. Просто не Мэйсона Вёрджера.

— Не знаю, что ещё Ганнибал может с тобой сотворить, но я с нетерпением жду возможности взглянуть на результаты его изобретательности. 

_«Прячь боль. Прячь страх»._

— Вижу, Лектеру не удалось научить тебя хорошим манерам, — прорычал Мэйсон, и один из его лакеев шагнул вперёд, ударив её по бедру пистолетом с такой силой, что у неё зазвенели зубы.

Эбигейл со свистом втянула воздух, на секунду закрыв глаза.

— Тебя тоже, — отозвалась она, заставив себя посмотреть на окруживших её вооружённых мужчин. Тех оказалось трое. Ожидаемо, они смотрели ей отнюдь не в лицо. — Вы себе даже не представляете, что Ганнибал с вами сделает. Мне вас почти жалко.

— Пожалей лучше себя, девочка, — гаркнул один из них.

Мэйсон прочистил горло.

— Эбигейл, не так ли? Ничего личного, но мне подумалось, что добрый доктор заслужил попробовать кусочек того, что его ожидает, — насмешливо фыркнув, он развернул своё кресло и отъехал аккурат за пределы её поля зрения. Эбигейл заставила себя смотреть вперёд, пытаясь справиться с растекающимися по её руках волнами боли. — После того, как я ему тебя скормлю, кусочек по кусочку, я возьму себе его лицо вместо того, которое он забрал у меня. 

Эбигейл засмеялась. 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что скормить ему меня — наказание? Да он съест всё подчистую и попросит добавки, — судя по тому, как Мэйсон замер, такая мысль ему в голову не приходила, и Эбигейл усмехнулась, хотя ей становилось всё труднее дышать. — Но у тебя не будет такой возможности. Ганнибал не любит, когда кто-то трогает его вещи.

— Ты о нём, похоже, очень высокого мнения.

— Если выбирать между вами двумя, его способ убийства свиней мне нравится гораздо больше. 

Мужчины больше не глазели на её тело. Эбигейл сосредоточилась на дискомфорте, который они теперь буквально излучали, который ясно читался на их лицах. Этого почти хватало, чтобы полностью заблокировать боль. Это помогало спрятать подальше страх. 

Мэйсон издал странный звук, а затем Эбигейл услышала механическое жужжание, с которым его кресло развернулось.

— Андреа, Корделл, поживее там. 

Мэйсон и несколько его прихвостней исчезли из виду, и вскоре Эбигейл совсем перестала слышать их в сарае. 

Затем кто-то — может, Андреа? — подошёл ближе, и она почувствовала его запах. Ей удалось не вздрогнуть, когда по её боку заскользил чужой палец.

— Давай убедимся, что эти славные узлы до сих пор крепкие, — его дыхание воняло табаком.

Он и впрямь подёргал верёвки у неё на запястьях, и Эбигейл стиснула зубы, краем глаза следя за его движениями.

Корделл зашёл ей за спину, и до Эбигейл донеслось какое-то металлическое лязганье.

— Мэйсон предпочёл бы поставить тебе клеймо на лицо, — задумчиво сообщил он, и у Эбигейл подскочил пульс, когда она поняла, что именно её ожидает. — Он храбро боролся против закона по гуманному забою скота, и ему удалось добиться, чтобы клеймение голов осталось законным.

— Почему же он этого не сделает? — презрительно спросила она, напрягшись, когда почувствовала приближение слабого жара. 

— Для Мэйсона очень важно, чтобы ты получила весь опыт свиньи. 

Эбигейл глубоко вдохнула и закрыла глаза. С таким бешеным пульсом ей было сложно сосредоточиться, но она сделала ещё один вдох и спокойно поискала двери своего дворца памяти.

Когда Ганнибал впервые начал учить её медитации, Эбигейл это не слишком заинтересовало — ей не нравились неподвижность и нехватка в собственном сознании безопасных уголков, куда можно было податься, когда приходилось так долго рефлексировать. Ганнибал научил её создавать безопасные уголки.

Двери распахнулись, открыв вид на фойе дома Ганнибала Лектера, идеально чистое и с ещё более яркими красками, чем в действительности. Разувшись у входа, Эбигейл прикрыла и заперла на замок входную дверь.

Ганнибал уже ждал её на кухне.

— Храбрая девочка, — похвалил он, и Эбигейл слабо улыбнулась. В два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Ганнибал положил ладонь ей на плечо. Знакомо и успокаивающе. — Скоро всё закончится.

Эбигейл открыла глаза. Её спину жгла и раздирала боль, но самое худшее было уже позади. Всего лишь ещё один шрам в её неизменно растущую коллекцию.

— Выродок, — пробормотал Андреа, снова придвигаясь ближе. Слишком близко. — Что же заставит тебя закричать? — он больно ущипнул её за сосок, и Эбигейл скривилась от смеси раздражения и боли. Когда мужчина отвернулся, она выгнула шею и вонзила зубы в его плоть.

С дурнопахнущих губ Андреа сорвался вопль отчаяния и боли. Эбигейл мрачно улыбнулась при виде ошмётка, свисающего с его теперь искалеченного уха, и выплюнула зажатую в зубах кожу. У неё изо рта и по подбородку стекала кровь, и Андреа попятился, когда она медленно облизнулась. 

— Каннибальская сука! — взревел он, занося кулак. Эбигейл внутренне приготовилась к удару.

Прогремевший выстрел заставил Андреа помедлить. Новый выстрел, за которым последовал ещё один, а затем ещё два — и мужчина упал. Со своего места Эбигейл еле могла видеть дверь, поэтому она напряжённо застыла, тяжело сглотнув.

Корделла, должно быть, тоже застрелили, потому что у неё из-за спины не доносилось ни звука. 

Затем в поле её зрения показались волнистые светло-каштановые волосы. 

— Марго? — сообразила Эбигейл, и сестра Вёрждера устремилась к ней. Дрожащими пальцами Марго попыталась развязать её путы, но вскоре сдалась и, отыскав нож у одного из лежащих поблизости трупов, попросту перерезала верёвки.

Эбигейл неловко покачнулась, и Марго едва успела её поймать. Смесь ужаса и решительности в её взгляде просто поражала — так сильно это отличалось от выражения её лица во время их последней встречи. Марго окинула Эбигейл взглядом, пытаясь определить степень её повреждений.

— Они выжгли мне клеймо, — сказала Эбигейл, не уверенная, что Марго удалось разглядеть.

— О боже! О боже, Эбигейл… Мне так жаль! Я не думала… Мне стоило догадаться...

Эбигейл лишь покачала головой. Ей было тяжело стоять из-за боли в руках и ногах. А вот спина болела меньше, чем она ожидала. Марго сняла с себя плащ, и Эбигейл благодарно улыбнулась, когда Марго помогла ей его надеть. 

— Спасибо.

— Нам нужно вывести тебя отсюда, — обняв её за плечи, Марго стремительно зашагала вперёд. Её шпильки неслись быстрее, чем Эбигейл могла идти, так что в итоге эта хрупкая женщина буквально поволокла её на себе, поражая своей силой.

Резиденция Вёрджеров оказалась огромной. Эбигейл перестала ориентироваться задолго до того, как они приблизились к чему-то, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающему выход. По сторонам то вырастали, то так же внезапно исчезали высокие строения. У Эбигейл болела голова и её мутило от всей этой ходьбы. Ей оставалось лишь гадать, сколько времени она провела без сознания. В лучах садящегося солнца они с Марго скользили между зданиями, словно тёмные тени. Похитители, наверное, специально держали её в отключке, чем-то накачав. Это объясняло бы её головокружение и ощущение тяжести в конечностях.

Марго неустанно бормотала что-то себе под нос. Слов было не разобрать, но игнорировать её голос не получалось, поэтому Эбигейл просто старалась сосредоточиться на том, чтобы продолжать делать шаг за шагом.

— Вот они! — раздалось у них за спинами. Отрывисто выругавшись, Марго резко развернулась. Без её опоры Эбигейл споткнулась и упала на колени. 

Марго вскинула пистолет, но подоспевшие мужчины скрутили её прежде, чем она успела выстрелить, и она обмякла в руках схватившего её темнокожего здоровяка. Эбигейл попыталась прикинуть свои шансы добраться до пистолета быстрее громил Мэйсона. Тех оказалось всего двое, но Эбигейл понимала, что без оружия у них с Марго не было ни единого шанса.

— Куда это вы, по-вашему, собрались, мисс Вёрджер?

— Вы не можете просто сказать Мэйсону оставить Эбигейл в покое? — взмолилась Марго. Её голос дрожал, хоть она и пыталась храбриться. — Она же всего лишь ребёнок. Она ему не нужна, чтобы убить Ганнибала.

Так значит, Марго знала. Эбигейл задумалась, разозлиться ли на то, что казалось предательством — но с таким братом, как Мэйсон, вряд ли у Марго был особенный выбор в любой ситуации. И, справедливости ради, Ганнибал, наверное, заслуживал смерти.

Марго дёрнулась из чужой хватки, но уже без запала. Она выглядела смирившейся. Её взгляд не поднимался от земли, но Эбигейл смотрела перед собой и поэтому отчетливо увидела, как Ганнибал Лектер шагнул громиле Мэйсона за спину и свернул тому шею. 

Второму мужчине повезло не намного больше — он успел выстрелить, но, должно быть, промахнулся, потому что уже через секунду очутился на земле. В угасающем дневном свете движения Ганнибала казались почти дикими. С забрызганными кровью лицом и одеждой он напоминал зверя. Эбигейл сомневалась, что хоть какая-то часть этой крови принадлежала ему, так что её губы сложились от этого зрелища в улыбку.

Марго, отдать ей должное, отреагировала с достоинством — её удивление выдали лишь слегка расширившиеся глаза.

— Ганнибал, — выдохнула Эбигейл. От облегчения её тело сделалось совсем ватным. Пошатываясь, она попыталась встать и упала прямо в руки шагнувшему к ней Ганнибалу. Его ласковое тепло было обманчивым. Ладони, которые только что отняли две жизни, погладили её по волосам и уверенно легли ей на талию, поддерживая. 

— Извини, что заставил тебя ждать, — сказал Ганнибал. Успокаивающая уверенность его голоса была безопасным океаном, в который Эбигейл охотно окунулась, с облегчённым вздохом покачав головой.

— Ты пришёл как раз вовремя. 

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — чуть отодвинувшись, он достал из кармана носовой платок, в который был завёрнут какой-то узкий предмет. У Эбигейл ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы опознать в нём мизинец. Её мизинец. Она уставилась на собственные руки, с некоторым шоком обнаружив, что её правый мизинец попросту исчез. — Я не мог допустить, чтобы ты ушла без своих очаровательных пальчиков.

Эбигейл расхохоталась.

Марго глазела на них. У неё дрожали руки, а прижатые к телу пальцы судорожно сжимались и разжимались. Если Ганнибал смотрелся грозным хищником, то Марго явно была добычей. Она выглядела смирной как заяц и нервно косилась по сторонам.

— Спасибо, что пришла, Марго. Я уж начал думать, что ты всё-таки выбрала шоколад.

Марго сглотнула. Её большие глаза впились в Ганнибала и даже тело качнулось к нему.

— Мэйсон пообещал мне кое-что вернуть. Кое-что, что он у меня украл, — она со свистом втянула воздух, прижав ладони к своему животу. — Всё это время у него был суррогат.

Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову. Эбигейл тяжело на него опёрлась и он без труда её поддержал.

— Это ребёнок Вёрджер. Мой ребёнок.

— Думаешь, Мэйсон просто отдаст тебе то, что пообещал? 

— Он здесь, — настояла Марго. — На ферме.

— Я могу представить себе немало весьма неприятных способов, как можно быть ребёнком Вёрджер. Уверен, твой брат тоже вполне может их себе представить.

В оранжевом свете заходящего солнца глаза Марго заблестели от слёз. Она не стала их вытирать.

— Мэйсон тебе откажет. Он всегда будет тебе отказывать. Ты же знаешь, что тебе придётся его убить.

— Хотите сказать, что можете сделать это для меня?

— Я был бы не против помочь, но вообще-то, Марго, для тебя будет более терапевтическим убить его самой. Если помнишь, я это рекомендовал на одном из наших сеансов.

— Вы сказали дождаться, когда это сможет сойти мне с рук.

— И это по-прежнему остаётся моим советом. А сейчас, если ты нас извинишь, наш водитель уже заждался.

Эбигейл обмякла, и Ганнибал наклонился, чтобы поднять её как следует, одной рукой подхватив под колени, а другой придерживая за спину. Повернувшись, Эбигейл зарылась лицом в его свитер, глубоко дыша и прогоняя из памяти запах табака.


	13. Зализывание ран

Уилл нервно ждал за рулём, наполовину сомкнув пальцы на рукоятке пистолета. Тот сегодня уже отведал крови, пока Уилл пробирался между охранников у ворот и освобождал Ганнибала от свиньи, которой Мэйсон поручил его связать. А потом ещё раз, когда один из подручных Мэйсона заметил его машину и подошёл разнюхать, в чём дело.

Ожидание Уилла убивало.

Его пульс не замедлялся с того самого момента, как он получил от Ганнибала телефонный звонок, оказавшийся потоком неразборчивых голосов, пыхтения и звуков борьбы. Было не слишком трудно догадаться, что всё это значило. Ну конечно же, Мэйсон, чёрт бы его побрал, Вёрджер. Уилл презирал его гораздо сильнее, чем когда-либо презирал Ганнибала, скольких бы людей тот ни убил.

Пристально глядя на ферму, Уилл сразу заметил медленно приближающуюся к нему тень. Он напрягся, но вскоре эта тень разделилась на две фигуры, и Уилл поспешно выскочил из машины, распахивая заднюю дверь, чтобы Ганнибал смог занести внутрь Эбигейл. 

— Уилл, — поприветствовала его Эбигейл с чем-то вроде удивления в голосе. Уилл окинул её быстрым взглядом и замер, когда понял, что под свободно наброшенным плащом она была голой. 

— Что они с тобой сделали?!

— Мы сможем обсудить это по дороге домой. Эбигейл, ложись на живот. Вот так, хорошо, это позволит коже дышать. 

Уилл нахмурился, желая всё знать, но понимая, что Ганнибал прав. Если тот считал, что Эбигейл выдержит поездку домой, всё, что Уилл мог, это их туда отвезти. Вернувшись на водительское сидение, он подождал, пока Ганнибал тоже заберётся в машину, и надавил на газ. Эбигейл тихо заскулила от боли, и Уилл сжал пальцы на руле. 

— Ты его убил?

Ганнибал с совершенно спокойным видом возился с настройками кондиционера.

— Я надеюсь, что Марго отыщет в себе смелость убить Мэйсона лично. Я мог бы это сделать, если бы наши пути пересеклись, но меня больше беспокоило отвезти Эбигейл в безопасное место. Ей нужна хирургическая операция. 

Уилл резко повернул голову назад, прежде чем смог заставить себя снова сфокусироваться на дороге. 

— Что они сделали?!

— Ничего такого, что её убило бы. Но её палец нужно пришить как можно скорее.

Ей отрезали палец. Уилл сглотнул жёлчь, тряся головой.

— Сукин сын.

— Да, он испытывает моё терпение. Не думаю, что он хоть как-то выучил свой урок.

— Он поставил мне клеймо, — на удивление стойко отозвалась Эбигейл. — Как одной из своих свиней. Думаю, он собирался проделать то же самое и с тобой, — обратилась она к Ганнибалу, который кивнул в ответ. — После того, как скормил бы меня тебе по кусочкам.

Ненависть Уилла к Мэйсону вспыхнула ещё ярче. Какую-то секунду он всерьёз подумывал развернуть машину обратно и всадить мерзавцу пулю в череп. Единственное, что его остановило — это излучаемое Ганнибалом спокойствие. Тот сидел, небрежно скрестив ноги, и ровно, размеренно дышал. Это напомнило Уиллу, что Эбигейл в безопасности, что они все в безопасности и едут к Ганнибалу домой, где тот обо всём позаботится.

— Я ему сказала, что ты съешь всё, что на тарелке, и попросишь добавки, — засмеялась Эбигейл.

Покосившись на Ганнибала, Уилл прочёл в его обращённом на Эбигейл взгляде гордость.

— Храбрая девочка, — похвалил Ганнибал. 

Уилл улыбнулся.

* * *

  


К тому времени, как они приехали в Балтимор, Уилл совершенно вымотался. Солнце давно зашло и от долгого неподвижного сидения у Уилла ныла спина. Эбигейл спала, а Ганнибал сидел с отсутствующим выражением лица, но не спал. Когда Уилл припарковался, он выбрался из машины первым.

Под покровом темноты Ганнибал осторожно вытащил Эбигейл с заднего сидения и понёс в дом. Уилл молча следовал за ним. Когда Ганнибал остановился у двери в подвал, Уилл послушно её открыл, и Ганнибал осторожно двинулся с их спящей подопечной по ступенькам.

Уложив Эбигейл на сверкающий чистотой стол — операционный стол, — Ганнибал нанёс местный анестетик, пристально изучая окровавленный обрубок на месте её мизинца.

Уилл на автопилоте подавал ему любые инструменты, которые потребовались, чтобы тщательно пришить палец на место. Руки Ганнибала уверенно обрабатывали края кости и сверлили крошечные отверстия для штырьков. Нервы он соединял под микроскопом, накладывая совсем крошечные швы, и усталость Уилла сменилась восхищением от скорости и ловкости его движений. Эбигейл наполовину очнулась, но если она и сознавала, что происходит, то никак этого не выразила, продолжая лежать с закрытыми глазами без единого звука. 

Закончив, Ганнибал обмотал её кисть таким количеством повязок, что это выглядело почти излишеством, а затем Уилл помог ему отнести Эбигейл наверх. Вдвоём они уложили её в кровать, на живот, и Ганнибал смазал каким-то специальным кремом клеймо Мэйсона у неё спине. От вида вспухшей изуродованной плоти Уилла замутило.

— Мэйсон — свинья, — пробормотал он. И, не думая, побрёл вслед за Ганнибалом в его ванную, чуть не падая от усталости, но понимая, что даже если он сейчас ляжет, то всё равно не сможет уснуть. Уже в дверях он стащил с себя куртку, о которой совсем позабыл, и повесил на сгиб локтя.

Когда он шагнул на кафельную плитку, раздался щелчок выключателя. Чуть нахмурившись, Уилл смотрел, как Ганнибал идёт к умывальнику. Его смутно осенило, что ни один из них не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как они вошли в дом.

Ганнибал снова достал аптечку первой помощи. Что-то в его красном свитере привлекло внимание Уилла. Ткань выглядела _слишком_ красной. Мокрой. 

— Ты что, ранен?

— В меня стреляли.

Уилл ошеломлённо на него уставился, не в силах ничего сказать в течение коротенького мгновения, пока Ганнибал снимал окровавленный свитер с майкой, еле поморщившись от несомненно испытываемой боли.

— Ты… Ганнибал, ты что, всё это время просто сидел и истекал кровью?!

— Я хотел пришить Эбигейл палец как можно скорее, чтобы максимально сохранить моторику. Концертирующей пианисткой ей никогда не стать, но это и не новость, — у Ганнибала приподнялись кончики губ. 

Уилл ещё какое-то время на него таращился, пытаясь понять этого невозможного человека, который как ни в чём не бывало стоял перед ним, складывая одежду и недовольно цокая языком при виде кровавых пятен.

Помимо воли Уилл хохотнул, чувствуя, как из его плеч уходит напряжение. Положив свою куртку, он подошёл поближе, глядя на уродливую красную полосу у Ганнибала на боку.

— Что-то серьёзное? — пробормотал он. Сама атмосфера словно требовала говорить потише. 

— Нет, просто поверхностная царапина.

Ганнибал намочил лоскут ткани, и Уилл шагнул ещё ближе, почти прижимая его к умывальнику.

— Можно мне? — он и сам не знал, зачем это предложил. Может, чтобы отплатить за точно такую же доброту в прошлом. 

Ганнибал посмотрел на него. Уилл чувствовал на себе его взгляд, но не отрывал глаз от его раны.

— Можно.

Уилл взял у него лоскут, смутившись, когда соприкосновение их пальцев заставило его вздрогнуть. И тут же в полной мере почувствовал, как близко они стоят, _что_ он делает и с кем. Выжав ткань, он осторожно прижал её к избитой разорванной коже, отчаянно желая быть нежным, каким бы неуязвимым Ганнибал ни выглядел большую часть времени. Его прикосновения были очень лёгкими, но Уиллу они всё равно казались слишком грубыми, недостаточно бережными.

Нервно сглотнув, Уилл задержал дыхание и, не думая, положил ладонь Ганнибалу на спину для лучшего равновесия. Мышцы под его пальцами дрогнули. Тёплая, мягкая кожа, так часто спрятанная подо всеми этими слоями ткани. Кожа, которую Ганнибал позволял увидеть — и потрогать — лишь считанным единицам.

— Думаешь, с Эбигейл всё будет в порядке? — спросил Уилл, остро ощущая этот мучительно близкий соблазн и пытаясь сосредоточиться на чём угодно, кроме Ганнибала Лектера. 

— Уверен, Эбигейл выпорхнет из своего кокона ещё более сильной, чем раньше. 

Уилл поднял голову.

— Ты сказал «Освободи мне одну руку и оставь нож. Приготовь машину. Об остальном я позабочусь», — его пальцы сами собой сжались. — Я не был уверен, что у тебя действительно получится. 

У Ганнибала слегка замерцали глаза. Интересно, Ганнибал знал, как разительно они могли меняться всего за мгновение? Ганнибал хоть понимал, что сбрасывал рядом с Уиллом свою маску? Понимал, как многое ему показывал?

— И тем не менее, ты доверил мне спасение Эбигейл.

— Да, — еле слышно ответил Уилл и облизнул губы, крепче вцепившись в его спину, прежде чем сообразил что творит, и убрал руку. — Да. Я… боже, — ошарашенный нахлынувшими эмоциями, он заставил себя отвернуться. Он хотел бы сказать, что точно не понимал, его это чувства или Ганнибала, но те были слишком знакомыми, чтобы притворяться. — Боже.

Возможно, настало время признаться себе самому, что он влюбился в чудовище.

Уилл застыл и у него странно защипало в глазах. Слёзы? Но он не знал, почему мог бы плакать. Он смотрел на губы Ганнибала, на его нос, на резкий изгиб щеки — и видел сокращение каждой мышцы, когда тот улыбнулся. У Уилла закружилась голова. 

— Уилл? — рука Ганнибала легла на его предплечье, поддерживая, и Уилл понял, что нетвёрдо стоит на ногах.

Его притяжение к этому человеку поражало. К этому зверю. Уилл не хотел этого замечать и находил отговорки, но чем ещё можно было объяснить его желание притянуть Ганнибала Лектера в свои объятия? Похвалить его за ловкость и великолепный ум? Слизнуть с его лица эту улыбку? Ни адреналин, ни скопившееся сексуальное напряжение, ни «влияние момента», ни тысяча других вещей, которые Уилл себе твердил, не могли отменить тот непоколебимый факт, что он смотрел на Чесапикского Потрошителя и _чувствовал_ к нему то, чего никто не должен был чувствовать.

Уилл провёл ладонью по волосам, а затем потёр лицо. Когда он поднял взгляд на Ганнибала, тот выглядел крайне довольным собой.

— Кажется, ты только что пережил озарение. 

Уилл точно не знал, можно ли было назвать «озарением» его сдавленное дыхание и дрожащие конечности, но слово казалось удачным.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Твоё лицо. Твой запах.

Где-то в родословной Ганнибала точно затерялся пёс, Уилл в этом даже не сомневался. 

— Ганнибал, нельзя учуять озарение по запаху, — сказал он просто чтобы поспорить.

«Неужели?» — отчётливо читалось в приподнятой брови Ганнибала, и Уилл фыркнул, а затем хихикнул. Нежность в этих глазах с тяжёлыми веками слишком ошеломляла.

Уилл жаждал. Боги, как он жаждал. Ганнибал вскрыл ему череп, выпустил всю рыщущую там тьму, чтобы взамен вложить немного своей, — и Уилл всё равно его жаждал.

В следующую секунду он шагнул (вообще-то, скорее качнулся) в личное пространство Ганнибала и вцепился в его голые плечи. Чувствуя кожу под каждым дюймом своих пальцев, он неуклюже прижался ртом ко рту Ганнибала, зацепившись губой за его острые зубы. Лоскут ткани влажно шлёпнулся на пол. Их поцелуй приобрёл вкус меди и у Уилла задрожали колени. Он толкнулся языком в этот искусный рот и застонал, когда его впустили, ощутив волну жара до самого живота. Его член в джинсах затвердел, и Уилл схватился за столешницу, нуждаясь в дополнительной опоре.

Ганнибал приветствовал его у себя во рту как радушный хозяин, поглаживая его язык мучительно ласковыми движениями, настолько медленными, что у Уилла поджимались пальцы на ногах и вибрировали все кости. Тяжело дыша, он отстранился перевести дух, и сильные пальцы пробрались в его кудряшки, чтобы неожиданно за них дёрнуть.

Уилл ойкнул — лёгкая боль застала его врасплох — и резко заморгал, обнаружив, что смотрит в потолок. Он попытался высвободить голову, но Ганнибал продолжал крепко его держать, не давая пошевелить шеей. Уилл сглотнул, облизывая губы и чувствуя, как у него завибрировали мышцы бёдер, а член налился ещё сильнее.

— Ганнибал… — выдохнул он, но тут же замолчал, едва узнав собственный голос: хриплый, полный желания. 

— Уилл, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, и Уилл сообразил, что ему дают возможность прийти в себя. Он честно попытался, закрывая глаза и делая глубокий вдох, но он по-прежнему чувствовал жар, излучаемый полуголым телом перед собой. Близко, но не настолько, чтобы можно было прикоснуться.

Он только что набросился на Ганнибала Лектера. От этой мысли Уилл замер, нервно сглотнув. Как Ганнибал отреагирует? Что он сделает? Позволит ли он всё это?

Благословенное прикосновение к его паху, которое могло быть только ладонью Ганнибала — и Уилл выругался, крепко зажмуриваясь, в то время как его бёдра сами качнулись навстречу. Кровь в его венах превратилась в густое и сладкое возбуждение. Уилл подался вперёд, ища большего контакта, но прикосновение исчезло так же неожиданно, как и появилось.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Уилл, рефлекторно тряхнув головой и тут же поморщившись, поскольку крепкая хватка на его волосах никуда не исчезла. — Охренеть.

— Уилл, — снова сказал Ганнибал, и у Уилла ослабли ноги. — Думаю, что раз уж ты заставил меня столько прождать, ты можешь хотя бы оказать мне любезность, попросив как следует.

— Что?.. О чём попросить?

— О том, чего ты хочешь.

Ганнибал убрал руку и Уилл ахнул, а его голова машинально мотнулась вперёд. У Ганнибала в глазах плескалось чистое электричество, которое посылало разряды в каждый дюйм тела Уилла, заставляя его дрожать чуть ли не до зубов. Его член дёрнулся и Уиллу нестерпимо захотелось сократить разделяющее их расстояние. Единственное, что его останавливало — это понимание, что Ганнибал о чём-то его попросил.

— Я хочу... — Уилл зашарил взглядом по лицу Ганнибала, следя за тем, как тот делает маленькие осторожные вдохи через нос. И за тем, как у него напряглись плечи. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Уилл?

Чего он хотел. Очевидный ответ пришёл ему в голову сразу же, но что-то в выражении лица Ганнибала заставило его сделать глубокий вдох и задуматься.

— Я хочу… Я хочу назначить новую дату для нашей рыбалки с Эбигейл.

Ганнибал чуть наклонил голову в своей особенной манере, и у него на губах возникла одна из его неуловимых улыбок.

— Я на это надеялся. Я приготовил для нас набор для пикника, но к этому времени еда, наверное, уже испортилась. 

У Уилла машинально дрогнули губы, когда он представил себе, как Ганнибал сновал утром по кухне, укладывая стильные пищевые контейнеры «Tupperware» в самую настоящую, чёрт побери, плетёную корзину, дополняя этот комплект пледом в красную клетку. 

— Ну конечно, ты приготовил, — пробормотал он, делая глубокий вздох. 

— Ещё что-то, чего тебе хочется?

Уилл кивнул и облизнул губы, выдавив улыбку, хотя его сердце колотилось как бешеное.

— Может… э-э… ужин? 

Медленно моргнув, Ганнибал окинул его взглядом.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я приготовил тебе ужин?

— Да. Нет, — поправился Уилл. — Я хочу… я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня на охоту. Ты же брал с собой Эбигейл, верно? Будет справедливо, если теперь наступит моя очередь. 

Веки Ганнибала приподнялись, теряя привычный полусонный вид, а глаза на долю секунды сузились, прежде чем он заговорил.

— О, Уилл… — в его голосе звучало благоговение. Уилл инстинктивно подался вперёд, притягиваемый искренней улыбкой у него на губах.

В этот миг Уилл не думал, удастся ли ему убедить Ганнибала выбрать кого-то, соответствующего определённым критериям. Или почему его это вообще заботило — потому, что он мог отличить хорошее от плохого, или из-за знания, что его это _должно было бы_ заботить? 

Сейчас существовал только Ганнибал и обещание крови, костей и плоти.

— И ещё одна вещь, — выдохнул Уилл, снова кладя руку на столешницу и сжимая её край. Он смотрел, как у Ганнибала расширились зрачки, смотрел на линию его подбородка, когда Ганнибал приподнял голову, кивая ему продолжать. — Я очень, очень хочу тебя поцеловать.

Ганнибал снова медленно моргнул, заставляя ждать, и Уилла крепче вцепился в мрамор столешницы — холодная поверхность удерживала его в настоящем. Наконец, после долгой паузы, губы Ганнибала разомкнулись, отчего у Уилла напряглись мышцы ног.

— Попроси меня как следует. 

Мерзавец. Поневоле улыбнувшись, Уилл вопросительно приподнял брови, кладя ладони по обе стороны умывальника, чтобы заключить Ганнибала в клетку своих рук, и чувствуя тепло от близости их тел.

— Можно тебя поцеловать, Ганнибал? — и потом, после паузы: — Пожалуйста?

Ганнибал выглядел невыносимо довольным.

— Можно.

Уилл не стал терять времени. Чуть дрожа, он подался вперёд, привлекая Ганнибала к себе, и ощутил волну удовлетворения, когда Ганнибал потянулся навстречу, а их губы встретились в порыве страсти. Немного грубоватой, но в целом — идеальной.

Ганнибала нельзя было назвать мастером поцелуя, — решил Уилл. Слишком уж активно он использовал зубы, прикусывая Уилла за губы, язык, уголок рта — за всё, до чего только мог дотянуться. И каждое прикосновение его клычков заставляло Уилла ахать, а тепло у него внутри нарастать и делаться ярче, пока он не раскрыл послушно рот под этим старательным напором, тяжело задышав, когда их языки переплелись. И Уилл пришёл к выводу, что ему плевать, насколько искусно Ганнибал целовался.

Он впился пальцами Ганнибалу в спину — просто потому, что мог, — гладя и притягивая к себе. Ему остро хотелось и самому очутиться без рубашки, или хотя бы расстегнуть её для соприкосновения кожи с кожей, но он сомневался, что у него сейчас хватит на это терпения или ловкости. 

Ладонь Ганнибала снова пробралась в его волосы, и Уилл бездумно застонал, охотно подставляя шею, когда сильные пальцы слегка потянули его за пряди.

Накрывший его шею рот Ганнибала напоминал расплавленный воск: невероятный жар, на секунду показавшийся Уиллу слишком обжигающим. Обвив Ганнибала руками, Уилл сжал его в объятиях, тяжело дыша и вжимаясь в него тазом. Свободная ладонь Ганнибала сжала его бедро, а большой палец принялся поглаживать живот, опускаясь ниже, к линии у основания паха. Уилл обмяк от предвкушения, окутанный новой волной тепла. С его губ сорвался невнятный подбадривающий звук.

Как вдруг всё прекратилось.

Когда Ганнибал отодвинулся, Уилл охнул, его член уже горько оплакивал эту утрату. Ганнибал выглядел довольно-таки собранным, хотя его дыхание участилось, потеряв свой обычный размеренный ритм. Уилл не сомневался, будь на нём сейчас пиджак, он бы его поправил. А так он просто провёл ладонью по волосам, приглаживая растрепавшиеся пряди. 

— Прошу прощения. Кажется, я немного увлёкся.

Уилл сглотнул. Его руки по-прежнему лежали у Ганнибала на талии.

— Всё в порядке, — с нервным смешком ответил он. — Более чем в порядке.

— Ты просил только поцелуй.

— Ганнибал! — Уиллу удалось удержаться от ноющего тона, за что он получил ещё одно ласковое касание губ. А затем Ганнибал выскользнул из его объятий и поднял со столешницы свою измазанную кровью одежду. Уилл окинул взглядом его голую спину, медленно втянув воздух, когда добрался до задницы. Слегка напуганный собственной реакцией, он отвернулся, стараясь незаметно поправить штаны.

— Надеюсь, с моей стороны не будет нахальным предположить, что ты останешься на ночь?

— Что?.. Э… нет, я... В смысле… э-э, я изрядно вымотался от всей этой поездки.

— В комнате, где ты обычно ночуешь, свежее постельное бельё. Нам стоит сегодня хоть немного поспать. 

— Точно. Хорошо. Да… Э-э, точно, — Уилл прикусил язык, чтобы не начать жаловаться или просить о чём-то большем. Они же были взрослыми людьми, _Уилл_ был взрослым человеком и вполне мог проявить самоконтроль. После целого дня связанным и под пытками, Ганнибал провёл сложную операцию, сидя с пулей в боку. Он нуждался в отдыхе. Даже если иногда в это трудно было поверить, он был всего лишь человеком.

И Уилл устал. Ну или, по крайней мере, мог снова почувствовать себя уставшим, когда успокоится.

Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. Уилл не смог ещё чуть-чуть не задержаться, когда Ганнибал достал зубную щётку. Он смотрел, как Ганнибал чистит зубы, пока не встретился с ним в зеркале взглядом, после чего смущённо отвёл глаза.

Расстёгивая на ходу рубашку, Уилл побрёл в гостевую комнату. Раздевшись до белья, он пошёл в ванную и почистил зубы зубной щёткой, которую Ганнибал всегда для него оставлял, а затем умылся. Секунду поколебавшись, он решил принять душ. 

Шагнув под тёплые струи, Уилл попытался проигнорировать свою эрекцию, до сих пор настойчиво вздымающуюся к его животу. Он попытался притвориться, будто это не было главной причиной, по которой он вообще встал под душ. Старательно смывая с себя напряжение этого дня, он попытался притвориться, будто не изнывал от желания разрядки. В последнее время он к себе не прикасался, боясь, что его сознание снова начнёт фантазировать о Ганнибале, но сейчас это уже вряд ли имело значение.

Бросив мочалку, Уилл схватил свой член и, задрожав, погладил себя плавным движением от основания до головки.

_«Попроси меня как следует»,_ — произнёс голос Ганнибала у него в голове, и Уилл глухо застонал. Его ладонь двигалась в ровном уверенном ритме, а другая легла на стену, потому что у него слегка подгибались ноги. Стоило сделать всё быстро и тихо. Уилла не покидало невозможное чувство, что Ганнибалу достаточно будет бросить на него утром один-единственный взгляд, чтобы понять, чем он тут занимался. 

_«У тебя и впрямь напрочь отсутствует самоконтроль, правда, Уилл? Так развратно ласкать себя в моём душе, намылившись моим мылом, представляя себе мою руку... Это довольно эгоистично с твоей стороны»_.

Тяжело дыша, Уилл потёр головку, а затем снова повёл пальцы вниз, толкаясь в собственный кулак, сжатый так крепко, как только можно было вытерпеть. От воображаемого голоса Ганнибала у него задрожали от желания колени, заныл член и поджались пальцы на ногах, так что ему пришлось с силой прикусить изнутри щеку. У него было слишком бурное воображение. Ему слишком легко представлялось, будто это не его кулак, а Ганнибала; представлялось, как тот прижимается к нему сзади, фамильярно опустив подбородок ему на плечо.

Представлялось, как Ганнибал тянется ниже, чтобы поласкать его мошонку. Слишком медленно, всегда слишком медленно, заставляя Уилла жаждать большего, ещё большего...

— Чёрт, Ганнибал, ещё!.. — приглушённо охнув, чтобы сдержать стон, Уилл кончил. Пульсируя, он залил себе все пальцы, быстрыми отчаянными движениями выдаивая всё до последней капли. 

Когда у него немного выровнялось дыхание, он прислонился к стене душевой кабинки и закрыл глаза. Его мысли вернулись к недавнему поцелую. Значило ли это, что они теперь встречались? Ганнибал ведь раньше отверг его предложение.

_«Думаю, что раз уж ты заставил меня столько прождать, ты можешь хотя бы оказать мне любезность, попросив как следует»._

Им просто нужно будет поговорить об этом ещё раз. Уилл быстро закончил мыться, после чего его ждало небольшое потрясение в виде аккуратно сложенных на кровати пижамных штанов, явно предназначенных ему. Его затопило смущение. Когда _именно_ Ганнибал сюда заходил? Он всё слышал? Чёрт, да Уилл же практически выкрикнул его имя и вообще вёл себя не слишком-то тихо. 

Надеясь, что если Ганнибал его и услышал, то хотя бы не станет упоминать об этом утром, Уилл натянул штаны и нырнул под одеяло. Он уснул, продолжая мысленно видеть, как Ганнибал чистит зубы.


	14. Жатва

— Я всё равно считаю, что нам нужно разобраться с Мэйсоном, — щурясь в небо, сказал Уилл, ставя на землю удочки со снастями и расслабляя мышцы после их ноши. 

Ганнибала, похоже, месть Вёрджеру совершенно не заботила (впрочем, самонадеянность Ганнибала не уступала его уму). Он с самым спокойным видом шагнул к Уиллу, аккуратно кладя рядом собственные вещи.

— Нам не придётся этого делать.

— Думаешь, у Мэйсона действительно есть суррогат? — спросила Эбигейл, подходя к воде, чтобы опуститься на колени и попытаться высмотреть рыб по их теням. 

Ганнибал достал из самой настоящей плетёной корзины, которую принёс с собой, идеально сложенный плед и расстелил его на ярко-зелёной, немного влажной от росы траве.

— Думаю, да, — согласился он. — Но очень сомневаюсь, что этот ребёнок доживёт до того, чтобы увидеть Марго, — самую малость поморщившись, когда Уинстон сунул нос в корзину, он утешающе почесал пса за ушами, прежде чем скомандовать ему «Кыш». 

Остальные члены стаи вольготно носились по маленькой полянке, снуя между деревьями. Некоторые начали хлебать воду из речки. Сунув руки в карманы, Уилл на мгновение сосредоточился на них.

Эбигейл присоединилась к Ганнибалу, тоже устраиваясь на пледе.

— Да что с ним не так? — пробормотала она.

Ганнибал бросил на неё позабавленный взгляд.

— Мэйсон Вёрджер садист.

— Ты тоже садист, — заметила она, и Ганнибал сморщил нос.

— Я бы попросил тебя нас не сравнивать. Уилл? Иди садись с нами.

Уилл послушался, с улыбкой наблюдая, как Эбигейл зарылась лицом в шерсть Уинстона, бормоча какие-то нелепости и хохоча, когда тот попытался лизнуть её в губы.

— Мэйсон — человек с обширными возможностями, — сообщил Уилл, всё ещё не желая оставлять эту тему, хотя Ганнибал уже принялся распаковывать заготовленные им вкусности для пикника. 

— Он также невероятно гордый человек, — Ганнибал вручил ему маленькую упаковку с дезинфицирующими салфетками, строго глядя до тех пор, пока Уилл не начал вытирать ими руки. — И его гордость теперь сильно уязвлена. Он не станет ничего предпринимать, пока не перегруппируется и не придумает более «безупречный» план, чем предыдущий. 

Уилл не был в этом так уж уверен, но негласное требование «Доверься мне» нельзя было проигнорировать, поэтому он решил временно отложить этот разговор и насладиться Ганнибаловой едой.

— Фокачча с абрикосами и прошутто, тарталетки с томатами и манчего(1), моцарелла, шашлычки с беконом и перцем, картофельный салат с дьявольскими яйцами и напиток на ваш выбор, — объявил Ганнибал. — Вино или яблочный сок?

— Яблочный сок, — попросил Уилл, а Эбигейл выбрала вино.

У Ганнибала дёрнулись кончики губ, и он принялся раскладывать еду. Привлечённые запахами съестного собаки, не теряя времени даром, подошли поближе, но всего одна резкая команда Уилла — и они неохотно разбрелись, вернувшись к изучению окрестностей.

— Они великолепно выдрессированы, — заметил Ганнибал, изящно стаскивая зубами бекон с одной из шашлычных мини-шпажек. — У тебя возникали какие-то трудности?

Уилл взял шашлычок и себе.

— Трудности? 

— С дрессировкой, — Ганнибал встретился с ним глазами, в которых мерцало любопытство, и сделал глоток вина. — Полагаю, с таким хозяином как ты, они особенно не возражали против того, чтобы их дрессировали.

Уилл уставился на него, почти перестав дышать.

— Уилл? — Эбигейл подставила ладонь под его собственную. — Ты сейчас уронишь свой шашлычок. 

— А? О! Спасибо, — Уилл быстро стащил еду со шпажки, старательно глядя вниз, на плед, и стараясь не проводить параллелей. Что, разумеется, оказалось невозможной задачей. Но еда была вкуснейшей, погода идеальной, а компания — непревзойдённой, так что он заставил себя расслабиться и не смущаться из-за не-совсем-улыбки у Ганнибала на лице. 

Доев фокаччу, Эбигейл вытерла салфеткой уголок рта и задумчиво протянула:

— Так что, вы будете соревноваться?

— Соревноваться? — переспросил Ганнибал, покосившись на Уинстона, когда тот потыкался мордой в его ногу. Пёс, впрочем, не пытался добраться до еды, а лишь смотрел на него умоляющими глазами.

_«Не на то дерево лаешь, Уинстон»,_ — подумал Уилл, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— Ну, в рыбной ловле. Чтобы увидеть, кто поймает больше рыбы. 

— Любопытно. И что же получит победитель?

Эбигейл обдумывала его вопрос меньше секунды, прежде чем расплыться в улыбке.

— Победитель решит, как мы приготовим рыбу.

У Ганнибала с лица почти исчезли любые эмоции, а в глазах вспыхнула решимость. Уилл мысленно похвалил Эбигейл за нахождение очень не исключено, что единственного стимула, способного заставить Ганнибала и впрямь проникнуться соревновательным духом к рыбалке. 

— Звучит неплохо, — согласился он. Ганнибал коротко кивнул. Улыбка Эбигейл сделалась ещё шире.

Ганнибал небрежно вручил Эбигейл какую-то бутылочку.

— Не забудь выпить своё лекарство.

На пикнике оказалось как раз достаточно еды, чтобы утолить голод, но при этом не объесться, и они не старались подчистить всё до последней крошки.

Эбигейл закончила есть первой и, поднявшись, отозвала от Ганнибала Уинстона, который, похоже, стойко намеревался смотреть на серийного убийцу-каннибала щенячьими глазками до тех пор, пока тот не даст ему немного своей замечательной домашней еды. Уилл мысленно посоветовал псу не слишком обнадёживаться.

— За мной, мальчик! За мной! — увидев, как Эбигейл бегает с Уинстоном, остальные собаки быстро присоединились к ним, весело скача и чуть не сбивая худенькую девушку с ног. Допив свой яблочный сок, Уилл смотрел за носящихся вокруг собак, улыбнувшись, когда радостно виляющий хвостом Бастер подошёл к нему в поисках внимания. 

Снова взглянув на Ганнибала, Уилл обнаружил, что тот аккуратно упаковывает их ланч (или это был завтрак?) в корзину, укладывая каждый предмет так, чтобы сохранить максимально неповреждёнными. Ганнибал почти сразу заметил, что на него смотрят, и в уголках его глаз появились лучики. 

С происшествия на ферме Маскрат прошло две недели. Эбигейл до сих пор не могла толком рыбачить из-за своей руки, но у неё всё хорошо заживало (по крайней мере, так сказал Ганнибал и Уилл доверял его профессиональному мнению). 

Но вот отказать ей в небольшой возможности расслабиться на пикнике среди зелени и воды — они не могли. Уилл немного волновался, но Эбигейл, похоже, вообще едва ли заботило, что её недавно похищали — она лишь время от времени жаловалась на боль в руке. Ганнибал держал её на хороших дозах лекарств, и в доме с такими острыми кухонными ножами совсем несложно было сочинить историю-прикрытие.

Две недели, а Уилл до сих пор так и не поговорил с Ганнибалом насчёт их поцелуя. Словесные намёки мелькали там и тут — как обычно. И мимолётные прикосновения к спине или к плечу, но в этом тоже не было ничего нового. Уилл не мог найти нужные слова, а Ганнибал, похоже, вовсе не спешил облегчать ему задачу. Ну разумеется. 

_«Думаю, что раз уж ты заставил меня столько прождать...»_

Взгляд Уилла сам собой сфокусировался на губах Ганнибала, и его прошила дрожь от воспоминаний о том поцелуе. Когда он снова пришёл в себя, то заметил, что Ганнибал с терпеливым выражением лица за ним наблюдает. 

— …Ты ведь знал, да? — глаза Ганнибала так засияли от удовольствия, что можно было не сомневаться: он прекрасно знал, о чём шла речь. Уилл вздохнул, чувствуя, как его шею согрело тепло, растекаясь ниже, к груди. — Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Я надеялся, что ты и сам сообразишь, — Ганнибал продолжал неторопливо попивать своё вино. — В мою защиту, впрочем, мне казалось, что мои намерения были довольно-таки очевидными. 

— Очевидными, — повторил Уилл, с сомнением на него косясь.

— Да. Уилл Грэм, учитывая всю твою профессиональную подготовку и удивительную эмпатию — ты, наверное, самый недогадливый человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, — провозгласил Ганнибал.

Уилл поморщился, опираясь локтями на колени.

— Всё было не так уж и очевидно.

— Вполне очевидно. 

Уилл дёрнулся, когда Эбигейл вдруг плюхнулась на своё место, послав ему поддразнивающую улыбку. У него вспыхнули щёки и он сглотнул, опустив взгляд на плед.

Ганнибал поймал больше рыбы, чем Уилл ожидал, но Уилл всё равно победил в их маленьком соревновании с заметным отрывом. Он подумывал предложить в качестве шутки жареную рыбу, но потом решил Ганнибала так не мучить.

Тем не менее, он получил рыбу в своё полное распоряжение. Эбигейл Ганнибал поручил привезённые им сезонные овощи, а сам взялся за приготовление соуса. Уилл точно не знал, для овощей или для рыбы, но не сомневался, что результат в любом случае окажется потрясающим.

— Немного жестоко поручать ей шинковать овощи с её-то рукой, нет? — повернувшись к стоящему рядом Ганнибалу, спросил Уилл.

Его кухня была гораздо меньшей, чем Ганнибал, наверное, привык, и им приходилось делить плиту. Уилл изо всех сил старался, чтобы рыба вышла как можно вкуснее, в то время как Ганнибал смешивал в кастрюльке на соседней конфорке всевозможные компоненты, которые Уилл даже не мог опознать. 

— Жестоко? Она ещё какое-то время проходит с повязкой. Ей нужно научиться справляться в таких условиях.

— Точно.

Кухню быстро наполнили восхитительные ароматы и, когда они с Ганнибалом приловчились маневрировать друг вокруг друга, чтобы до чего-то добраться, атмосфера стала довольно-таки уютной. Домашней. Почти что слишком домашней. Дождавшись, пока Эбигейл отлучится в туалет, Уилл пригвоздил Ганнибала взглядом, нервно облизывая губы.

— А почему ты отказался — тогда, раньше? Когда я сказал, что нам стоит встречаться.

— Ты сказал не это, — Ганнибал удостоил его лишь лёгким наклоном головы, не отрывая глаз от своей готовки. — Ты сказал, что нам стоит притвориться, будто мы встречаемся. 

Уилл моргнул, уставившись обратно на сковородку с жарящейся рыбой.

— О.

— О, — согласился Ганнибал.

Быстро покосившись в ведущий к туалету коридор, Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и придвинулся на дюйм ближе — так, чтобы ткань его рубашки коснулась руки Ганнибала. 

— На самом деле это, наверное, ничего особенно и не изменит, — сообщил он.

— Не изменит, — снова согласился с ним Ганнибал.

— Мы и так очень часто видимся. И знаем друг о друге больше, чем кто-либо ещё.

Ганнибал ничего на это не возразил.

— Просто ярлык, — продолжил Уилл.

— Просто ярлык.

Уилл повернул голову, пытаясь прочесть что-то в его профиле.

— Тебе это нужно? Ярлык? 

— Уилл. Мне не нужно ничего сверх того, что у нас уже есть.

Уиллу подумалось, что это вполне могло быть правдой. Ганнибал был доволен. Уилл видел это в линиях его лица, в его расслабленной позе, в его тоне и каждом его поступке за последние несколько месяцев. Ганнибал был доволен, что Уилл выбрал его. Он выиграл. Его игра завершилась.

— Но ты хочешь большего, — сказал Уилл, на этот раз тише.

Ганнибал наконец развернулся к нему, отчего их лица оказались ближе, чем он, наверное, планировал. 

— Как и ты.

Уилл не стал этого отрицать, и вибрирующее между ними тепло шло не от кастрюли и не от сковородки. Аккуратно перевернув жарящиеся в смеси оливкового и сливочного масел рыбные филе, Уилл снова облизнул губы, готовясь к следующей своей фразе.

— Так что? Это всё?

Ганнибал чуть наклонился вперёд и глубоко втянул носом воздух, затем на секунду замер и добавил в кастрюлю щепотку соли.

— Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, если ты об этом не попросишь, Уилл.

Ну совершенно невыносимый. Ганнибал и впрямь собирался заставить его произнести это вслух. Уилл закрыл глаза, мысленно признавая, что это не такое уж и необоснованное требование.

И откуда только Ганнибал знал о нём множество вещей даже раньше, чем Уилл сам успел их осознать?

— Ганнибал, — начал он, потому что это казалось хорошим стартом. — Ты будешь моим... 

_«...партнёром? Второй половинкой? Любовником? Определённо не «бойфрендом». Только не настолько банальный термин»._

На столе завибрировал Ганнибалов мобильный, прервав Уилла прежде, чем тот успел договорить. Он и сам точно не знал, его этот факт больше обрадовал или возмутил. 

Ганнибал вытер ладони о фартук (этот человек действительно взял с собой на пикник _фартук_ ) и подошёл к телефону. Взглянув, кто звонит, он взял трубку.

— Алана? — поприветствовал он, и у Уилла в желудке заворочалась неприятная ревность. Сделав медленный выдох, он повернулся обратно к своей сковородке. 

— Я приеду сразу, как только смогу.

Уиллу на плечо вдруг легла ладонь, и он чуть не подпрыгнул, не ожидав обнаружить Ганнибала прямо у себя за спиной. Тот и впрямь умел двигаться очень быстро. Хмурясь, Уилл повернулся. 

— Что ты имел в виду, говоря, что приедешь…

— Мэйсон Вёрджер мёртв.

Удивлённо заморгав, Уилл выронил лопатку.

— Что-что?

Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся.

— Я же говорил, что тебе не о чём беспокоиться.

— Я чему-то помешала?

Они развернулись к стоящей в дверях Эбигейл. У той на лице играла широченная улыбка, и Уилл поджал губы.

— Нет, тебя кто-то опередил. Мэйсон мёртв? — переспросил он, отчасти потому, что всё ещё не мог в это поверить, а отчасти — чтобы прояснить ситуацию для Эбигейл. 

Её черты исказились от шока, сменившегося облегчением. Или даже восторгом. Уилл обернулся обратно к Ганнибалу.

— Да. Марго его убила.

— А откуда Алана об этом знает? — Уилл был слишком удивлён, чтобы порадоваться данной новости, хотя и Ганнибал, и Эбигейл сияли абсолютно одинаковыми улыбками. В итоге оказавшимися заразными. 

— Потому что она ей в этом помогла.

Эбигейл тихо ахнула, и у неё в глазах заплясали чёртики.

— Алана? Ай да молодчинка. 

— Согласен.

Ганнибал вернулся к перемешиванию содержимого своей кастрюльки, небрежно положив ладонь на бедро. 

Но Уилл не понимал ещё кое-чего — кроме очевидного. 

— Ты сказал, что поедешь к ним?..

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Разумеется, Марго попросила Алану мне позвонить. К кому ещё ей было обратиться с просьбой помочь спрятать тело? И упрочнить её алиби?

Эбигейл вернулась к доске, чтобы закончить шинковку.

— Думаешь, ей удастся выкрутиться?

— Я бы на этот счёт не беспокоился. 

Уилл водил между ними взглядом. 

— …Ты сказал, что скоро приедешь. Чем же ты тогда занимаешься?

Слегка закатив глаза, Эбигейл ответила первой. 

— Уверена, что у нас есть время для ужина.

— Ещё мертвее Мэйсон уж точно не станет, — согласился с ней Ганнибал.

Уилл ещё какое-то мгновение на них таращился, твёрдо чувствуя в этом разговоре что-то неправильное. Уж конечно, было что-то неправильное в тепле, разлившемуся у него в груди, когда Ганнибал похвалил шинковку Эбигейл, и в том, как Уилл улыбнулся, снова поворачиваясь к сковороде, чтобы не дать рыбе пригореть. 

_«Ну что ж, у каждой семьи есть свои странности»_ , — решил он, отходя, чтобы дать Эбигейл всыпать на сковородку лук. 

* * *

  


— Ганнибал, — встретила их у ворот запыхавшаяся Марго.

— Извини, что я так долго. Мы с Эбигейл были в Вулф Трап.

Скрестив руки на груди, Марго окинула их взглядом. 

— Вижу, ты привёз Уилла, — заметила она. 

Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— Мне подумалось, что нам не помешает лишняя пара рук. Марго, я тобой очень горжусь.

Наступила пауза, во время которой Марго пустым взглядом смотрела в пространство между Ганнибалом и Уиллом, а затем её губы сложились в еле заметную улыбку.

— Идёмте, — сказала она, разворачиваясь и уверенно идя вглубь поместья. — Алана ждёт. Она в истерике. 

Уилла это известие особенно не удивило. Зато немного удивил тот факт, что она не позвонила в полицию.

Алана обнаружилась сидящей в кресле в комнате Мэйсона. Её плечи слегка дрожали. Остальная часть дома была на удивление пустой.

Комната Мэйсона оказалась ещё роскошнее, чем Уилл ожидал. Хотя при взгляде на старомодные изгибы мебели и на висящую над кроватью люстру-канделябр ему подумалось, что это богатство выглядело довольно аляповато.

Мэйсон Вёрждер плавал лицом вниз во встроенном в пол аквариуме. Вокруг тела блестели осколки стекла.

— Эй, — позвала Марго. Пройдя в комнату, она опустилась рядом с Аланой на колени, обнимая ту за талию. После чего взяла Алану за подбородок и поцеловала в губы. 

Уилл с силой моргнул, не сомневаясь, что зрение сыграло с ним какую-то шутку, но когда он снова взглянул в ту сторону, Алана, глубоко дыша, обнимала Марго за плечи. 

Ну что ж. Даже Ганнибал выглядел слегка удивлённым, так что Уилл утешил себя мыслью, что, значит, это было не таким уж и очевидным.

— Приехал Ганнибал, — пробормотала Марго Алане в губы. — И привёз Уилла.

Алана резко вскинула голову, но уже через секунду, похоже, успокоилась.

— Уилл… — сглотнув, она опустила взгляд. У неё на лице отчётливо читалось чувство вины. — Он… он был чудовищем. Свиньёй. Мы не хотели его убивать, но мне не жаль, что он мёртв. Пойми, пожалуйста.

Уилл шагнул ближе.

— Всё в порядке, Алана.

— Я был психотерапевтом Марго, — сказал Ганнибал, у которого на лице надёжно обосновалась маска печального принятия. — И знаю, что Мэйсон с ней делал. Я надеялся, что их отношения улучшатся, но поскольку мне доводилось встречаться с Мэйсоном Вёрждером и раньше, я могу твёрдо заявить, что он садист, не испытывающий никакого раскаяния за причиняемую им боль. Вряд ли это изменилось бы. 

Алана провела ладонью по волосам. Она выглядела ужасно. Её блузка была в нескольких местах разорвана, губа — рассечена, а над ключицами темнели синяки. По сравнению с ней Марго смотрелась чуть получше, но очень ненамного. Уилл заметил, что она берегла правую ногу.

— Ганнибал, Уилл, — тихо сказала Алана, — простите, что вас в это втягиваю. 

— Ну что ты, — Ганнибал переплёл пальцы, излучая идеально выверенное сочетание неловкости и уверенности. — Расскажи нам, что произошло.

* * *

  


_— Я нашла твоего суррогата, Мэйсон, — Марго вошла в комнату и при виде спокойно читающего в кровати Мэйсона её ярость вспыхнула ещё ярче. Как будто он не засунул её дитя, её последний шанс иметь ребёнка, в тело животного. Как будто он не наслаждался ожиданием, глядя на её страдания, глядя, как она не находит себе места, гадая, надеясь..._

_Мэйсон поднял голову с максимальным подобием ухмылки, на которое теперь было способно его лицо._

_— Вот как?_

_Марго хотелось свернуть его тощую шею. Единственное, что её остановило — это прикосновение к её руке Аланы. А затем Алана cплела их пальцы вместе. У Марго из глаз скатилось несколько слезинок, и она крепко сжала ладонь Аланы, благодаря за силу._

_Алана за неё тоже плакала._

_— Как ты мог?.. — Марго знала, как он мог. Знала, почему он это сделал. Мэйсон любил смотреть, как она мучается. Он получал от этого извращённое удовольствие. Это не спасало Марго от ужаса и не мешало ненавидеть его с новой силой._

_— Это твой суррогат, Марго, — заявил Мэйсон, словно почти обиженный мыслью, что его «суррогат» мог Марго не понравиться. — Я же говорил, что обеспечу тебе ребёнка Вёрджеров._

_Позволив ладони Аланы упасть, Марго рванулась к нему, не в силах терпеть самодовольное выражение его лица ещё хотя бы секунду._

* * *

  


Покосившись на Алану, Марго сделала паузу.

— Я разозлилась. Но я не собиралась его убивать.

Ложь. Но Уилл всё равно кивнул — его не волновало их дружное притворство, призванное сохранить остатки невинности Аланы Блум. Возможно, когда-нибудь те исчезнут, но не сегодня. 

— Он достал пистолет.

Ганнибал отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Хорошо, что ты смогла защититься.

Уилл уставился на тело Мэйсона, чувствуя своеобразное удовлетворение от его неподвижности. От его неспособности что-либо сказать, неспособности снова причинить боль Марго, или Эбигейл, или кому угодно ещё.

— Но почему вы не вызвали полицию? 

Марго с Аланой на секунду замолчали. Алана заговорила первой.

— Потому что это не было самозащитой.

* * *

  


Уиллу стало любопытно, догадывался ли Ганнибал, что так произойдёт. Не мог ли он каким-то образом всё это подстроить?

Когда они всё распланировали и наконец позвонили в полицию, первое, что обнаружили прибывшие следователи — это груду трупов в одном из сараев. Все как минимум двухнедельной давности и оказавшиеся работниками Мэйсона, расстрелянными в упор на манер казни. Пули отследили к оружию Мэйсона и на месте преступления нашлась его ДНК.

После этого Алану больше не беспокоили угрызения совести из-за его смерти.

Разумеется, на самом деле тех людей убил не Мэйсон. Уиллу оставалось лишь порадоваться, что Ганнибал удержался от соблазна забрать какие-нибудь органы. Это выглядело бы чересчур подозрительно, даже без Джека.

После того, как Марго продемонстрировала свои шрамы и описала Мэйсона в качестве жестокого и садистичного старшего брата, а Алана поклялась, что они были вместе всю ночь, когда убили тех мужчин, всё пошло почти слишком гладко.

Алана была в шоке. Марго притворилась, что тоже в шоке. Уилл с Ганнибалом изобразили верных взволнованных друзей — и этим всё и закончилось. Мэйсон Вёрджер был мёртв и забыт. 

Уиллу и впрямь можно было насчёт него не беспокоиться.

По дороге обратно в Балтимор Уилл внимательно наблюдал за Ганнибалом. Скорее всего, их ждала дача дальнейших показаний, но для полиции всё было аккуратно подготовлено, каждая мелочь продумана и спланирована — как обычно у Ганнибала. Нужно признать, это впечатляло.

Но Уилл всё равно разозлился.

— Не знал, что ты той ночью был настолько занят.

— Я увидел удачную возможность.

— Ты всё это сделал до того, как пошёл спасать Эбигейл? 

Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову.

— Внимание Мэйсона было сосредоточено на мне. Я знал, что ещё какое-то время с Эбигейл будет всё в порядке. А кроме того, я абсолютно верно рассчитал, что в Марго взыграет совесть и она отправится на поиски Эбигейл.

Уилл вздохнул, взъерошивая волосы.

— Но… Ганнибал, чёрт возьми, а если бы что-то случилось?

— Что-то и случилось, — отозвался тот. — Но ничего такого, с чем Эбигейл не смогла бы справиться.

Продолжать этот спор было бесполезно. Ганнибал поступал так, как считал наилучшим, и шёл на подобные взвешенные риски. Уилл знал, что он беспокоился об Эбигейл — но лишь в той степени, в которой был на это способен. И подстроить крах Мэйсона Вёрждера было для него важнее, чем не позволить Эбигейл обзавестись вечным клеймом на теле.

Ганнибал покосился на него.

— Ты удивлён?

Уилл вздохнул.

— Нет.

— Огорчён моими действиями?

Уилл задумался. Упрямо глядя в окно, он провёл языком по губам, пока у него в голове бурлили мысли. Силуэты гротескных теней плясали аккурат на границе его поля зрения.

[Редактировать](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=139819&;chapter=13#)— Нет, — решил он. Когда-нибудь удача Ганнибала иссякнет, в этом Уилл не сомневался, но он не мог огорчаться из-за его действий. Только не тогда, когда самолично принял решение оставить его на свободе. — Но в следующий раз... — закрывая глаза, выдохнул Уилл. — Ганнибал, я хочу, чтобы ты мне пообещал. Пообещай, что впредь Эбигейл будет в приоритете. Наша дочь будет в приоритете.

Эбигейл являлась их ответственностью. Не важно, считала она их своими отцами или нет. Ганнибал должен был обеспечивать её безопасность — что было невозможным, если другие вещи оказывались для него важнее.

Уилл по-прежнему не смотрел на Ганнибала и поэтому не мог видеть, какие эмоции отражались у него на лице. Не мог даже попытаться уследить за его мыслительным процессом, и, в общем-то, даже не хотел пытаться. Он просто молчал, пока Ганнибал не нарушил эту тишину.

— Если это то, чего ты хочешь. Обещаю. 

Уилл сделал выдох, до этого момента и сам не зная, что сдерживал дыхание.

— Да. Да, это то, чего я хочу. 

Не важно, его мнение и впрямь что-то решало или Ганнибал просто делал ему уступку. До тех пор, пока Ганнибал говорил всерьёз, это не имело значения.

Уилл наконец позволил себе повернуться, совсем не удивившись, когда выражение лица Ганнибала оказалось спокойно-непроницаемым. Каким-то образом Уилл знал, что это было единственной причиной, по которой тот так легко с ним согласился. Уиллу было на это плевать.

— Кажется, перед тем, как нас прервала Алана, ты собирался о чём-то меня спросить? — невозмутимая маска Ганнибала самую малость ожила, а губы чуть дрогнули, словно он проводил языком по зубам. Его пальцы крепче сжали руль. — У тебя ко мне до сих пор есть какой-то вопрос?

— Да, — Уиллу не стоило этого делать. Но на это ему тоже было плевать. — Ты будешь… 

_«Так как же это назвать?»_ Ни одно слово толком не подходило. Пока не нашлось то, которое подошло — и Уилл крепко вцепился в собственные колени. 

— Ты будешь моим? 

Ганнибал улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к нему, и они смотрели друг другу в глаза так долго, как только можно было, учитывая, что Ганнибал вёл машину.

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас, — пообещал он.

* * *

  


Они вернулись к Ганнибалу домой очень, очень поздно (или очень, очень рано — смотря кого спрашивать). Проснувшись от того, что Ганнибал положил руку ему на плечо, Уилл тут же сел. Щека, которой он прижимался к окну, совсем замёрзла.

— М-м-м? — сонно моргая, поинтересовался он.

— Мы приехали, — Ганнибал и сам выглядел довольно устало. 

Уилл уснул, наблюдая за тем, как он вёл машину: неподвижный, полностью сосредоточенный на своей задаче, с пустым и нечитаемым выражением лица. Мёртвые глаза, следящие за дорогой, и ничего более. Это было словно оказаться в аквариуме с огромной акулой и смотреть, как она неутомимо плавает вокруг, твёрдо при этом зная, что она не причинит тебе вреда. 

Открыв дверь, Уилл слегка неуклюже вылез из машины, потирая лицо ладонями. Эбигейл, наверное, уже спала. Они завезли её сюда по пути на ферму Маскрат — больше чтобы оградить от эмоционального стресса Алану, чем саму Эбигейл. Уиллу казалось, что Эбигейл вполне порадовалась бы, увидев Мэйсона мёртвым.

Но в результате этого крюка, включая собственно дорогу, они провели в машине весь день, не говоря уже о том, что помогали Марго с Аланой спланировать их обман и справиться с расспросами полицейских. Ганнибал ни разу не пожаловался на усталость, но Уилл знал, что тот наверняка вымотался.

Ещё раз зевнув, Уилл прошёл в дом за ним.

Внутри было темно и тихо. Сняв пальто, Ганнибал взял куртку у Уилла и повесил их в каком-то затемнённом шкафу, который Уилл толком не мог рассмотреть из-за полумрака. Ни одному из них даже в голову не пришло уточнять, кто где будет спать — Уилл уж точно не поехал бы обратно в Вулф Трап, у него ведь даже машины здесь не было. Возможно, впрочем, то, как он уверенно потопал за Ганнибалом, даже не задумавшись насчёт гостевой комнаты, было не столь ожидаемым.

Ганнибал позволил своему пиджаку сползти с плеч, аккуратно убирая каждый предмет одежды на предназначенные им места. Уилл, в отличие от него, просто побросал одежду на пол и, раздевшись до белья, с громким зевком плюхнулся на кровать. Он чувствовал неодобрительный взгляд Ганнибала с другого конца комнаты, но слишком устал, чтобы его это волновало.

— Выглядишь уютно устроившимся, — задумчиво протянул Ганнибал, подходя к кровати. Теперь на нём были лишь мягкие на вид пижамные штаны — и ничего больше. Уилл сел и подвинулся, чтобы отбросить край одеяла. И позволил себе полюбоваться линиями торса Ганнибала, пока тот забирался в кровать.

— Мне уютно, да. Это что, шёлк? — поинтересовался он, проводя ладонью по простыне и залезая под одеяло. Ганнибал бросил на него позабавленный взгляд. Уилл закрыл глаза, а затем услышал щелчок выключателя и почувствовал, как рядом прогнулся матрас, когда Ганнибал тоже лёг.

Уилл инстинктивно развернулся к его тёплому телу, вздыхая от накатившей усталости.

— Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал.

— Спокойной ночи, дорогой Уилл.

* * *

  


Когда Уилл открыл глаза, было ещё темно. Он лежал на боку и чувствовал рядом слабое тепло, а его рука слегка задевала чью-то кожу — и Уилл знал, что это спина Ганнибала. И — возможно, по звуку его дыхания, а может, благодаря какой-то странной интуиции — Уилл также знал, что тот не спал.

— Ганнибал? — тихонько позвал он, хотя Эбигейл, наверное, не услышала бы их из своей комнаты, даже если бы они говорили с нормальной громкостью. 

— Уилл, — отозвался Ганнибал. 

Уилл совсем чуть-чуть улыбнулся и перекатился на спину, гадая, который сейчас час. Ганнибал тоже зашевелился, и Уиллу вдруг остро захотелось, чтобы тот оставался лежать. Снова перевернувшись, он придвинулся прикоснуться к его руке, но в результате своих ворочаний оказался несколько ближе, чем собирался. И со смущением заметил, что возбуждён, причём упирается членом Ганнибалу в бедро. Он отстранился.

Ганнибал поцокал языком.

— Ты в последнее время сексуально неудовлетворён, Уилл? 

Уилл прикусил губу, тактично не став отвечать «Из-за тебя». Вместо этого он просто лёг на спину, делая глубокий вдох и закрывая глаза.

— Извини.

Ганнибал тоже перевернулся на спину.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — сказал он, обращаясь куда-то в потолок. Уилл следил за еле заметными очертаниями его вздымающейся и опускающейся груди. — Если будешь терпелив, я помогу облегчить твою неудовлетворённость.

От этого обещания ступни Уилла беспомощно выгнулись к простыням — он не мог _не представить_ себе, в чём могла бы заключаться данная «помощь».

— Ты будешь меня об этом умолять, — продолжил Ганнибал, и его голос звучал слишком непринуждённо для разговора о сексе, — и я исполню твои желания.

Уиллу хотелось возразить, что нет, он никогда не станет умолять, но он знал, что это было бы ложью. Лёжа сейчас в постели, немного сонный и больше, чем «немного» завороженный голосом Ганнибала, он _уже_ подумывал начать умолять, чтобы получить обещанное облегчение. 

Он что, спал? Он позвал Ганнибала по имени? Занервничав, Уилл попытался расслабиться, но его бёдра дёрнулись вверх.

— Ганнибал, — сказал он, собираясь, чтобы это прозвучало, как предупреждение, требование остановиться. Вместо этого у него получилась жадная просьба.

— Я хотел бы тебя куда-нибудь свозить, — задумчиво сообщил Ганнибал, и Уилл пожалел, что не мог в темноте получше разглядеть выражение его лица. — Тебя и Эбигейл. Маленький отпуск. Там я тебя и заполучу.

У Уилла подобрался желудок.

— Меня заполучишь? 

— Мы мило поужинаем, все втроём, а потом, когда мы разойдёмся по своим комнатам, думаю, я наберу для нас с тобой ванну. 

Тёплая вода, приятный запах предпочитаемого Ганнибалом мыла для душа и сам Ганнибал: тёплый, прижимающийся к Уиллу, делящий с ним дыхание и пространство. Закрыв глаза, Уилл позволил себе это представить, позволил себе провалиться в описываемое Ганнибалом удовольствие, омываемый его голосом, словно уютной волной.

— Я вымою твои волосы, — сильные ласковые пальцы начали перебирать его вихры, и Уилл чуть поёжился, подаваясь навстречу этим прикосновениям, — а потом и всего тебя. Каждый дюйм твоей кожи, потому что теперь это всё принадлежит мне. Я начну с твоей шеи, а затем перейду на плечи, грудь, пупок. Внутренний сгиб твоих локтей, твои бёдра и лодыжки — я не пропущу ничего. 

В этих словах не должно было быть ничего особенно сексуального, но гиперактивное воображение Уилла слишком отчётливо рисовало, как перебирающие его волосы пальцы соскальзывают ему на шею, лёгкими влажными прикосновениями обводя горло. Ганнибал легко мог бы его в этот миг убить, но не станет этого делать. Ласки опустятся чуть ниже, на плечи Уилла, мазнут по ключицам и двинутся еще ниже, пройдясь по его напряжённым соскам. И ещё ниже, дразня, трогая везде, где только можно, но только не там, где больше всего нужно.

Уилл был так возбуждён, что это начинало становиться болезненным. Его пальцы вцепились в простынь, борясь с желанием прикоснуться. Ганнибал наверняка знал, что он делал. Ганнибал наверняка слышал его неровное дыхание и толчки бёдер, наверняка чувствовал, как Уилл дрожал под его прикосновениями.

— Я слышу запах твоего возбуждения, — пробормотал Ганнибал, и Уилл сглотнул, а его бёдра нервно замерли. — Тогда, в больнице, я тоже его слышал. Что же тебя так завело, что ты сидел у меня в палате, истекая предэякулятом?

От этого воспоминания Уилла захлестнула волна стыда. От осознания, что Ганнибал сидел там и знал, насколько сильно Уилл возбуждён — да его это, наверное, даже забавляло. От этих мыслей член Уилла не должен был дёрнуться, а трусы-боксёры стать ещё мокрее, но именно это и произошло, и Уилл, подавив аханье, сел в кровати. 

Он больше так не мог. Он не мог этого выносить. 

Его бегство остановила лёгшая ему на запястье ладонь, и Уилл обернулся к Ганнибалу, различая лишь слабые очертания его растянувшегося на простынях тела. 

— Скажи мне, Уилл.

_«Чёрт»._

— Ты, — выдавил он, вздрагивая и поворачивая удерживаемое Ганнибалом запястье так, чтобы почувствовать контакт с его кожей. — Ты же знаешь, что это был ты. 

— Ты так долго отрицал свою истинную суть. Я не удивлён, что ты отрицал и это, — Ганнибал глубоко втянул носом воздух, а затем раздался шорох одеяла. — Отрицал меня. Но твоё тело тебя предало. Ты был таким рьяным, придвигаясь так близко, очень близко, но никогда не прикасаясь — всегда отодвигаясь, выдумывая оправдания и надеясь, что я ничего не замечу. Я думал, что ты решил свести меня с ума, — голос Ганнибала чуть дрогнул, и бёдра Уилла качнулись вперёд, а изо рта у него вырвался сдавленный звук. Держащая его хватка ослабла, и Уилл сам схватил Ганнибала за запястье, прижимая его кисть к кровати. 

— Боже, Ганнибал, — выдохнул он и рванулся завладеть этим ртом, говорящим такие мучительно-соблазнительные вещи. Поначалу он промахнулся, прижавшись губами к щеке Ганнибала, а затем к челюсти. Ганнибал охнул, и всё тело Уилла прошила дрожь. 

Ему нужно было оказаться ближе. Изгибаясь, прижимаясь и тяжело дыша, он прильнул к Ганнибалу, устраиваясь между его крепких бёдер. Которые раздвинулись, освобождая для него больше места, и Уилл застонал, хотя этот звук быстро затерялся у Ганнибала во рту. 

Уилл непроизвольно качнулся вперёд, надёжнее втискиваясь между ног Ганнибала. У него слегка перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал в Ганнибаловых пижамных штанах безошибочное доказательство его возбуждения, и он ещё яростнее впился в его губы. 

Его собственную верхнюю губу больно укусили чужие зубы и, когда Уилл открыл рот, чтобы охнуть, туда тут же скользнул Ганнибалов язык. Они продолжили целоваться, неряшливо, немного грубо, с тёплыми вздохами и влажным скольжением — и с каждым неуверенным движением бёдер Уилл неприкрыто истекал себе в трусы предэякулятом. 

Ганнибал обвил его рукой, надёжно удерживая на месте. Его пальцы уже оставляли на коже Уилла собственнические отметины.

Но его вторая рука, та, которую Уилл прижал к кровати, оставалась абсолютно неподвижной, и Уилл надавил на неё посильнее, просто чтобы проверить, станет ли Ганнибал сопротивляться. Когда тот не стал, Уилл отпустил его запястье, тяжело дыша от новой волны нахлынувшего на него возбуждения.

— Ты хочешь меня контролировать, — промурлыкал Ганнибал. — Тебя приводит в восторг сама идея. Тебе нравится знать, что тебе сойдёт с рук. Так вперёд, Уилл, ты же не узнаешь, что я тебе позволю, если не попросишь. 

— Чёрт. Чёрт, Ганнибал, потрогай меня, — член Уилла отчаянно запульсировал от одной этой мысли, и Уилл отстранился, жалея, что не может рассмотреть лицо Ганнибала. Тот ведь однажды уже оставил его изнывающим от желания. — Пожалуйста.

Он едва успел договорить, как ладонь Ганнибала прижалась к его животу, а один из пальцев нырнул в ямку пупка. Задрожав, Уилл снова чуточку отодвинулся, чтобы предоставить ему больше доступа. И тогда пальцы Ганнибала скользнули к нему в боксёры.

Уилл чертыхнулся, напрягшись всем телом и с силой прикусив внутреннюю сторону щеки. Когда ладонь Ганнибала обхватила его член, слегка сжав, на мгновение Уиллу показалось, что он кончит прямо сейчас. Большой палец покружил вокруг головки, размазывая щедро стекающий предэякулят, а затем Ганнибал медленно огладил по всей длине ствол — так медленно, что у Уилла перехватило дыхание и он судорожно вцепился в простыни. 

— Ганнибал!.. — прохрипел он, подаваясь навстречу.

Он почувствовал, как Ганнибал под ним напрягся, услышал, как дрогнуло его дыхание, выровнявшись лишь через секунду. Уилл точно не отследил, когда именно он принял осознанное решение, но уже в следующее мгновение он запустил руку в пижамные штаны Ганнибала, гладя горячую плоть внутри. Вскинув колени, Ганнибал заёрзал и, кажется, даже запрокинул голову.

Его рука задвигалась на члене Уилла уже в полноценном ритме, и Уилл поёжился от прошивающих его тело электрических разрядов, застонав. Каждое движение вверх-вниз исторгало из него новые капельки смазки. Он был так близко…

Он удвоил собственные усилия на члене Ганнибала, а затем скользнул ниже, чтобы поиграть с его мошонкой, втайне гадая, не должно ли это было ощущаться более непривычно. Но он был слишком опьянён происходящим, чтобы ещё сильнее на чём-то сосредоточиться — даже дышать становилось всё труднее с каждой секундой.

— Ганнибал!.. Ганнибал… О-о-ох, я сейчас… я больше не могу, Ганнибал… Ганнибал!.. 

— Уилл!

Услышав стон в виде своего имени, Уилл распахнул глаза, застигнутый врасплох, когда член Ганнибала запульсировал и залил его ладонь тёплой жидкостью. Уиллу понадобилась всего доля секунды, чтобы сообразить, что произошло — и сразу после этого его накрыл собственный оргазм, несмотря на то, что пальцы Ганнибала немного разжались от эйфории. Задрожав, Уилл выплеснулся ему на грудь, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд и уронив голову Ганнибалу на плечо. 

Их тяжёлое дыхание заполнило тишину комнаты, повиснув в воздухе и укрыв их собой, словно одеялом. 

Уилл почувствовал, что начал остывать. Сглотнув, он заставил себя открыть глаза и смочил губы языком.

Ганнибал под ним зашевелился, и Уилл прищурился, когда рядом зажглась прикроватная лампа. 

Ганнибал выглядел растрёпанным. Его губы распухли от поцелуев, а глаза были ленивыми и сонными. Почувствовав лёгкую вспышку остаточного возбуждения, Уилл слабо улыбнулся.

Ганнибал наклонил голову.

— Это было неожиданно.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Ты прекрасно знал, что делаешь. 

— Я думал, что у меня окажется больше самоконтроля.

Воспользовавшись носовыми платками и влажными салфетками, которые Ганнибал держал у себя в тумбочке, они слегка привели себя в порядок, и Уилл неохотно сполз с Ганнибала, чтобы вернуться на свою половину кровати. Он чувствовал себя практически бескостным. Настолько, что когда лампа наконец погасла, он почти успел задремать и лежал к Ганнибалу гораздо ближе, чем раньше. 

Его щёку накрыла ласковая ладонь. 

— Что же ты со мной делаешь, — пробормотал в темноту Ганнибал. 

У Уилла дрогнули губы, а в груди свилось тепло.

— Что же ты позволяешь мне с собой делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Манчего (англ. «manchego») — овечий сыр, производимый в испанской области Ла Манча из молока овец породы Манчего. Один из самых известных испанских овечьих сыров. Созревает от 60 дней до 2 лет и отличается плотной консистенцией и сливочной текстурой.


	15. Принятие

— Ты никогда не играл в «Жука за бортом»(1)? 

Ганнибал поджал губы, глядя на полную автомобилей дорогу перед собой. Сегодняшний день выдался не самым жарким, но благодаря безоблачному небу в салоне «Бентли» было вполне тепло. 

Притворившись, будто кашляет, Уилл прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы замаскировать смех от мысленной картинки Эбигейл, бьющей Ганнибала по руке.

— Нет, не играл. Я даже не уверен, что такая игра действительно существует.

Эбигейл захихикала. Уилл честно попытался к ней не присоединиться, но её смех оказался заразным, так что он расплылся в улыбке. Ганнибал бросил на него взгляд, красноречиво говорящий «Предатель». 

— Существует, — настояла Эбигейл. 

— Что ж, тогда, возможно, ты сыграешь в неё с Уиллом вместо того, чтобы нападать на меня, когда я за рулём?

Уилл с Эбигейл расхохотались, словно дети, и Ганнибал смерил их обоих строгим взглядом.

Было ещё довольно рано, но Ганнибал настоял, что когда они доедут, будет уже поздний вечер. Уилл до сих пор не знал, куда они ехали. Эбигейл знала, больше того, она там уже бывала — наверное, ещё пока была «мёртвой».

У Ганнибала выдались свободные от пациентов выходные, у Уилла тоже не было никаких обязательств, а Эбигейл ещё так и не подала документы в какое-то учебное заведение, так что у них ушло немного времени, чтобы решиться на небольшую поездку.

Уилл ни за что не признался бы, что главную роль в его решении сыграли те негромкие слова Ганнибала, сказанные среди мягких простыней.

Иногда он до сих пор мысленно оглядывался назад и поражался, как им всё сходило с рук. Ганнибал, наверное, до сих пор без малейших помех оставался бы Чесапикским Потрошителем, не реши он довериться Уиллу. Но вместо этого он подобрался ближе, зная, что рано или поздно Уилл обо всём догадается.

А теперь они ехали вместе отдыхать.

Выражение лица Эбигейл сделалось нахальным.

— А как насчёт песни? Мы можем спеть все вместе какую-то славную песенку для тех, кто за рулём, чтобы помочь тебе сосредоточиться на дороге. 

— Я бы предпочёл радио, — с каменным лицом отозвался Ганнибал. 

— «Двадцать один вопрос»(2)? — предложил Уилл, поскольку Эбигейл, похоже, нацелилась играть в «дорожные» игры. 

— Я первая, — откидываясь на спинку сидения, настояла та. 

— Если тебе так уж этого хочется, — вздохнул Ганнибал. 

Первый раунд Эбигейл закончился досрочно, когда на вопрос «Ты человек?» последовал ответ «Некоторые считают, что нет», и Уилл в шутку предположил, что это Ганнибал. И угадал.

Примерно на середине третьего раунда Уилла Ганнибал включил радио.

Ещё через какое-то время Эбигейл задремала, надев наушники, чтобы заблокировать контакт с внешним миром. Уиллу сложно было не последовать её примеру. Единственное, что его удерживало — это желание составить компанию Ганнибалу, даже зная, что тот мог фокусироваться на дороге и в одиночестве.

— Ты мне так и не скажешь, куда мы едем? — откинув голову на спинку сидения, пробормотал он.

— А ты имеешь что-то против сюрпризов, Уилл? — голос Ганнибала звучал почти весело.

Уилл тихонько засмеялся, сползая чуть пониже и кладя руки на бёдра. Его взгляд машинально упал на ноги Ганнибала. Интересно, что если бы он попробовал положить руку туда?

_«Неподходящее время,_ — сказал он себе. — _И уж точно неподходящее место»_.

— Ты действительно никогда не слышал про «Жука за бортом»?

— Варварская игра.

— Забавно слышать это _от тебя_.

Они дружно рассмеялись, а потом Уилл со вздохом прислонился головой к окну.

— Если хочешь, можешь поспать, — предложил Ганнибал. — Я тебя разбужу, когда мы приедем.

— Я просто немного сонный.

Уже через несколько секунд Уилл отключился.

* * *

  


_— Ганнибал, — поздоровался Уилл, чувствуя себя довольно-таки смущённо. — проходи. Э-э… твой плащ? Я… э-э…_

_Ганнибал с абсолютно бесстрастным выражением лица снял плащ, но Уилл мог определить, что он веселился._

_— Прошу прощения, что опоздал, ситуация на дорогах сегодня хуже, чем я ожидал._

_Уилл покачал головой, забирая и неуклюже вешая плащ на стул, надеясь, что это приемлемо._

_— Нет-нет, ты как раз вовремя, — Ганнибал действительно на двадцать минут опоздал, но это ведь было совсем немного. Уилл даже не начал беспокоиться, что тот может не придти. Ну, точнее, начал совсем чуть-чуть беспокоиться._

_Пригласить Ганнибала на ужин казалось ему гораздо более дерзким поступком, чем должно было бы, учитывая, как часто он сам гостил у Ганнибала. Но речь ведь шла не об ужине с друзьями или посиделках их странной маленькой семьи, поскольку Эбигейл здесь не было._

_Нет, они оба прекрасно понимали, зачем Уилл позвал Ганнибала к себе. Одного. И к его приходу Уилл уже успел залить потом предыдущую рубашку, так сильно он нервничал._

_— Ужин готов, — тише обычного объявил Уилл, оценив великолепно облегающий покрой Ганнибалового костюма и его аккуратно приглаженные волосы. Уилл и сам попытался одеться сегодня получше, но Ганнибал его, как обычно, превзошёл._

_Псы к Ганнибалу давно привыкли, но это не помешало им подойти поздороваться, прижимаясь к его ногам и усеивая его брюки собачьей шерстью. Уилл хотел было их отозвать, но потом решил, что доктору идёт такой вид._

_Они прошли в комнату с обеденным столом ручной работы (Уилл сам его сколотил и вполне гордился результатом), на котором уже стояли тарелки и два бокала предпочитаемого Ганнибалом вина._

_— Пахнет восхитительно, — слегка наклонив голову при виде их ужина, сообщил Ганнибал._

_Уилл провёл ладонью по волосам._

_— Ну-у, я не сомневаюсь, что ты готовил блюда повкуснее просто для того, чтобы убить время, но…_

_Ганнибал встретился с ним взглядом и у него на губах заиграла улыбка._

_— Не наговаривай на себя, Уилл. Уверен, что у тебя получился великолепный ужин, — и он сел за стол, расстегнув пуговицы пиджака. Это движение привлекло внимание Уилла, заставив заколебаться, не выдвинуть ли для него в шутку другой стул, но пока он думал, Ганнибал уже успел сесть._

_— Свежая рыба с секретным соусом семьи Грэм на подушке из риса со смесью сезонных овощей, — в Ганнибаловой манере объявил Уилл, тоже усаживаясь за стол. — Bon apetit (3)._

_Хоть и зная, что его готовка не дотягивала до обычных стандартов Ганнибала, Уилл всё равно затаил дыхание, глядя, как тот положил в рот первый кусочек, как у него затрепетали ресницы, а губы сомкнулись вокруг вилки._

_— Чудесно, — через мгновение последовал вердикт, и Уилл улыбнулся._

_Он тоже принялся за еду, но теперь, когда прошла изначальная нервозность из-за презентации своих трудов, его мысли нерадующе убрели к тому, что произойдёт после ужина. Точнее к тому, на что Уилл надеялся. Он постарался задвинуть эти мысли куда-то подальше, но вид Ганнибала и его рта, его периодически мелькающего между столовых приборов языка — этой задаче совсем не помогали._

_Очень не исключено, что Ганнибал сознательно провоцировал определенные образы. Откашлявшись, Уилл уставился в потолок, чувствуя жар в области воротника._

_— А что сегодня вечером делает Эбигейл? — разглаживая ладонью ткань одной из штанин, поинтересовался он._

_— Если не ошибаюсь, она собиралась выбраться куда-то с Марго и Аланой._

_Уилл кивнул._

_— Это хорошо. В смысле что она… не одна. Мне немного совестно, что я тебя от неё утащил._

_Ганнибал слегка приподнял брови._

_— Не думаю, что она была против._

_Интересно, что такого смущающего Эбигейл ему сказала перед его уходом? Уилл почти не сомневался, что Ганнибал сморщил нос, как только вышел за дверь. Эбигейл, как оказалось, очень… воодушевлённо восприняла их новые отношения._

_Это стало весьма очевидным, когда она пробормотала «Давно пора», увидев однажды, как Ганнибал украдкой поцеловал Уилла на прощание. У Уилла тогда вспыхнули щёки, а Ганнибал сделал вид, будто Эбигейл ничего не говорила._

_— Вот и хорошо. Хорошо._

_Ганнибал посматривал на него, пока ел. Само его присутствие, казалось, озаряло скучный Уиллов дом у чёрта на куличках._

_Дожёвывая рис, Уилл пытался не глазеть на Ганнибала так, словно хотел его съесть._

_— Уилл, ты выглядишь нервным._

_— Нервным? — переспросил Уилл, пытаясь изобразить непринуждённость, хоть и знал, что у него ничего не получится._

_— Да, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, кладя в рот ещё кусочек рыбы. — И о чём-то задумавшимся._

_Уилл пожал плечами, со скрежетом царапнув тарелку вилкой, промахнувшись мимо намеченной цели._

_— Свечи — очень милое добавление, — почти ни с того ни с сего вдруг сообщил Ганнибал, чуть улыбнувшись в сторону пляшущих язычков пламени. Уилл никогда не считал зажжённые куски воска чем-то романтичным, но ему показалось, что Ганнибалу такие вещи могут понравиться, так что он пошёл на это для создания атмосферы. — Ты планируешь, чтобы я остался на ночь?_

_Уиллу показалось, будто его хлестнул под дых порыв горячего воздуха._

_— Э-э… если ты… в смысле я бы не возражал, — он неловко засмеялся, потирая тыльную сторону шеи. Ганнибал наслаждался его мучениями, он в этом даже не сомневался._

_— А чего ты хочешь?_

_Подняв голову, Уилл встретился с ним взглядом и застыл от отчётливо читающегося там обещания. Ганнибал казался идеально владеющим собой, но что-то в выражении его лица бросило Уилла в ещё больший жар, и он беспомощно сглотнул, заёрзав на стуле._

_— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался на ночь._

_Ганнибал кивнул в знак согласия и снова вернулся к ужину — совершенно невозмутимый. Уилл тоже продолжил есть, но, несмотря на все свои усилия, не мог думать ни о чём другом. И со смущением обнаружил, что начал возбуждаться._

_Остаток ужина прошёл в беседе о разных обыденных вещах, но каждый раз, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, у Уилла практически полыхала кожа под рукавами и поджимались пальцы на ногах._

_Когда Ганнибал доел последний кусочек, бёдра Уилла качнулись вперёд и он быстро допил своё вино._

_— Спасибо за ужин, — вежливо поблагодарил Ганнибал, отодвигаясь ближе к спинке стула._

_— Всегда пожалуйста, — заверил Уилл, кладя руки на колени._

_Ганнибал встал, так что Уилл тоже встал — и увидел, как взгляд Ганнибала скользнул вниз. Он точно не мог не заметить оттопыривающую брюки Уилла выпуклость, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он снова поднял глаза._

_— Я помою посуду?_

_— Позже, — Уилл пересёк разделяющее расстояние, едва ли заметив, что стукнулся по дороге бедром о стол._

_Он мог бы смутиться из-за своего рвения, но Ганнибал распахнул ему навстречу объятия и их языки тут же сплелись в поцелуе. Рот Ганнибала был горячим и сладким, как вино, и Уилл не мог от него оторваться. Запустив ладони Ганнибалу под пиджак, Уилл провёл ими вверх, беспорядочно гладя по всей спине, а затем двинулся вниз, и ещё ниже, пока не схватил Ганнибала обеими руками за зад._

_Ганнибал глухо крякнул, и Уилл, со свистом втянув воздух, толкнул его обратно на стул._

_Ганнибал поднял на него слегка удивлённый взгляд, и Уилл вскарабкался к нему на колени, присосавшись губами к его шее прямо под челюстью._

_Ладони Ганнибала скользнули по его бёдрам, а затем на талию, подцепив большими пальцами пояс и с намёком за него подёргав. Уиллу этого хватило, чтобы застонать и толкнуться бёдрами. У Ганнибала стоял точно так же, как у него, и он точно так же не соображал, что делает, если судить по тихим, непроизвольно издаваемым им звукам._

_Уилл зашарил рукой по его брюкам, прикусив губу, когда смог их наконец расстегнуть, и потянул вниз его нижнее бельё, не в силах не таращиться. Таким он Ганнибала ещё не видел, поскольку в прошлый раз не мог видеть выражение его лица — ему тогда пришлось довольствоваться стонами в темноте._

_Но на этот раз Уилл мог всё видеть. Он видел желание и нежность у Ганнибала во взгляде, видел, как тот приоткрыл рот, чтобы глубже дышать. Уилл провёл ладонью по головке его члена, и Ганнибал зажмурился, гулко сглатывая._

_— Уилл. Поскольку я никуда не ухожу, может, переместимся в спальню?_

_Не обращая внимания на его слова, Уилл продолжил гладить, тереть и ласкать, наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал под ним заёрзал, потихоньку теряя над собой контроль._

_— Нет, — с пересохшим горлом ответил он через мгновение. — Здесь. Я хочу, чтобы ты испачкал свой костюм._

_Глаза Ганнибала распахнулись, впиваясь в него, и его собственный член запульсировал, стиснутый одеждой. Застонав, Уилл уронил голову Ганнибалу на плечо и выдохнул его имя, продолжая ласкать его член и наслаждаясь каждой напряжённой мышцей, каждым движением Ганнибаловых пальцев, вцепляющихся ему в бёдра, пытающихся сохранить самоконтроль, но проигрывая эту битву._

_Прошептав «Ганнибал», Уилл почувствовал, как тот дёрнулся, пачкая его пальцы предэякулятом._

_По деревянной поверхности зазвенели тарелки и Уилл ойкнул, когда Ганнибал с неожиданной силой приподнял его в воздух, опрокидывая на спину, так что теперь он распластался на столе, опираясь на локти. Ганнибал расстегнул его брюки, приспустив их вместе с нижним бельём ровно настолько, насколько требовалось, и Уилл тяжело задышал. И застонал от облегчения, хотя его локти дрожали от слабости._

_— Ганнибал, — выдохнул он. — Стол может не выдержать моего веса._

_— Значит, мне лучше поторопиться._

_Уилла словно парализовало от зрелища медленно двинувшейся вниз Ганнибаловой головы. Затем показался его язык, смочивший мягкие губы. Уилл дёрнулся, боясь, что кончит от этой картины даже прежде, чем они успеют начать. Когда Ганнибал раздвинул его бёдра, чтобы освободить побольше места, те судорожно дрожали._

_Первое прикосновение языка к чувствительной коже его члена заставило Уилла рухнуть на стол, приземлившись локтём в одну из тарелок, но ему было плевать на беспорядок. Его бёдра вскинулись вверх, требуя продолжения. Ганнибал одним плавным движением лизнул его член от основания до кончика — и отстранился, оставив Уилла в виде дрожащей массы. А затем повторил всё заново. И ещё раз — так что Уилл уже едва мог дышать._

_— Чёрт, Ганнибал, прекрати..._

_— Прекратить? — поддразнил его Ганнибал. Уилл чувствовал на себе его дыхание. Его рот находился так близко к тому месту, где нужно было. Уиллу сделалось ужасно жарко, у него буквально зазудела кожа от желания поскорее избавиться от одежды._

_— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — он задёргал свой галстук, кусая губы и толкаясь бёдрами, пытаясь получить ещё._

_Ганнибал задумчиво хмыкнул, и Уилл снова дёрнулся, когда по его животу пробежались ловкие пальцы, задержавшись на чувствительной коже с внутренней стороны бедра._

_— Боюсь, что тебе нужно уточнить подробнее._

_Уиллу наконец удалось стащить с себя галстук. Запрокинув голову, он уставился в потолок._

_— Твой рот. Боги, Ганнибал, возьми меня в рот._

_Стоило ему только договорить, как головка его члена тут же погрузилась во влажный жар, и Уилл ахнул, подаваясь навстречу. И заскулил, когда Ганнибал не сделал ни малейшего дальнейшего движения._

_— Ещё, — выдохнул Уилл, отчаянно желая большего, и невольно приоткрыв рот, когда ещё один дюйм его плоти погрузился в скользкое отверстие. — Ещё… ох, чёрт, ещё... возьми его целиком... Можешь?.. А-а-ах._

_Ганнибал обладал множеством талантов, но Уилл не удивился бы, если тот смог уместить у себя во рту весь его член исключительно благодаря решимости. Его настойчивый язык, казалось, оставлял после себя обжигающие узоры._

_Уилл застонал, а его руки машинально взлетели, чтобы схватить Ганнибала за волосы._

_— Да… Соси… сильнее… а-а-ах… головой… двигай своей…_

_Ганнибал в точности следовал всем его указаниям, и Уилл не стал бы отрицать, что нахлынувшая на него волна головокружительного возбуждения была вызвана не только Ганнибаловым ртом. Вскинув бёдра, он начал осторожно вбиваться в предоставленное ему отверстие, стараясь, чтобы Ганнибал не задохнулся._

_— Твой язык… — выдохнул Уилл. Его самоконтроль трещал по швам. — Используй свой… о-ох, чёрт, о-ох, Ганнибал!.. — Напрягшись, он с удивлением поняв, что почти на грани, и заизвивался на столе. — Ганнибал, я… я сейчас!.. Ты… А-ах! — его лепет оборвался вскриком из-за ошеломительного оргазма, бёдра исступлённо толкнулись Ганнибалу в рот, а жар начал восхитительно выплёскиваться, пока не оставил его лежать на столе тяжело дышащим и опустошённым._

_— Чтоб меня, — просипел он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание._

_Ганнибал негромко кашлянул, и Уилл смутно сообразил, что чувствует ласковые прикосновения к своей талии, ногам и бёдрам._

_— Как скажешь, — ответил Ганнибал через мгновение. Смысл его слов дошёл до Уилла лишь через несколько секунд._

_Уилл ощущал себя бескостным, как желе, но ему не понадобилось никаких дополнительных стимулов устремиться в спальню, кроме зрелища торчащего члена Ганнибала, исправно пачкающего предэякулятом его дорогущую одежду._

_Ганнибал основательно его подготовил, найдя простату с лёгкостью любого доктора и дразня её до тех пор, пока Уилл снова полностью не возбудился, истекая смазкой и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не рявкнуть Ганнибалу приступить, наконец, к сексу._

_Они целовались и вцеплялись друг в друга с таким отчаянием, с таким желанием, что Уилл совсем не ожидал нежности, с которой Ганнибал в него вошёл. От выражения его лица, когда они начали вместе двигаться, Уилла наполнило тепло, которое не имело ничего общего с сексом, и, когда Ганнибал кончил, дрожа и тесно прижимаясь к нему, Уилл знал, что ему не померещились те три прошёптанных слова._

* * *

  


Уилл проснулся, вынырнув из своего сна, из своего воспоминания, чтобы обнаружить перед собой ряды и ряды деревьев. Сонно потерев глаза, он сглотнул и посмотрел на Ганнибала, чувствуя в груди тёплый клубок.

— С добрым утром, — пропела Эбигейл и Уилл, улыбнувшись, повернулся к ней. Если она и заметила, как он переплёл пальцы с небрежно лежащими у него на бедре пальцами Ганнибала, то ничего не сказала. 

* * *

  


Дом, к которому они подъехали, был великолепен. Уилл завороженно уставился на его элегантные современные линии, скользя взглядом по огромным окнам во всю стену и резко скошенной крыше.

Ганнибал припарковал машину и Эбигейл, зевнув, распахнула дверь. Когда они выбрались, до Уилла донёсся запах моря.

— Сможешь сам занести продукты? — Ганнибал тоже выглядел великолепно. За его спиной бились о берег волны океана и садилось солнце, освещая его профиль угасающими лучами. Его блондинисто-серебристые волосы едва ли не мерцали. Уилл не мог не задаваться мысленным вопросом, не смотрел ли он всё-таки на Ганнибала сквозь розовые очки.

Снова улыбнувшись, Уилл кивнул.

— Конечно. Вы двое можете идти внутрь.

Ганнибал искренне улыбнулся в ответ, подойдя ближе и вложив ему в руку ключи от машины. Эбигейл, пробормотав что-то об уборной, направилась к дому и достала ключи из-под камня у двери.

Когда их губы встретились, чувства Уилла заполнили мягкие звуки и запахи океана. Куснув его за нижнюю губу, Ганнибал скользнул ему в рот самым кончиком языка. Уилл подался вперёд для продолжения, но Ганнибал дразняще отстранился. 

Уилл со вздохом провёл ладонью по его спине.

— Здесь очень красиво. 

— Я так и подумал, что тебе понравится, — не размыкая объятий, Ганнибал повёл их к краю скалы. Уиллу подумалось, что было бы невероятно легко подойти к самой кромке и рухнуть в море.

— Обрыв размывается. Когда я был здесь с Эбигейл в последний раз, он был больше. И ещё больше, когда я был здесь с Мириам Ласс. 

Уилл не без веселья покосился на Ганнибала, гадая, сколько ещё у него таких вот домов, о которых никто не знал. 

— А теперь ты здесь со мной.

Ладонь Ганнибала слегка сжала его бедро.

— И обрыв до сих пор размывается. Мы с тобой стоим над бушующим Атлантическим океаном. Скоро всё это исчезнет под волнами, — Ганнибал замолчал, задумчиво глядя на горизонт. При таком свете его глаза мерцали красным.

Уилл прислонился к нему, чувствуя прилив умиротворения. Потом перевёл взгляд с природы на стоящего рядом мужчину, рассматривая его крепкую челюсть и необычный изгиб рта. Уилл сделал коротенький выдох через нос.

— Уилл?

— Да ничего, — он запечатлел ещё один, окончательный, поцелуй у Ганнибала на скуле, и зашагал обратно к машине. — Иди в дом, я буду через минуту. 

Ганнибал кивнул, соглашаясь, и исчез за дверью, которую Эбигейл так и оставила приоткрытой. 

Ещё мгновение Уилл смотрел ему вслед, а затем повернулся к машине и нажал на кнопку, открывающую багажник.

_«Возможно,_ — мысленно сказал он себе самому, распахивая багажник пошире, — _некоторых зверей нельзя поймать в клетку_.

Уилл вперился взглядом в неподвижно лежащую в багажнике женщину ровно на столько времени, чтобы прикинуть, как её будет удобнее оттуда достать, и слегка закряхтел под её весом, пусть и небольшим. Лицо женщины скрылось под занавесью рыжих кудряшек.

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Жук за бортом» (англ. «Punch buggy», «punch bug», «slug bug») — детская игра во время езды в машине. Первый, кто увидит на дороге «Фольксваген-жук» («Volkswagen Beetle»), хлопает соседа по руке и говорит «Жук за бортом!»  
>   
> 2) Судя по всему, разновидность игры «Двадцать вопросов», где один из участников загадывает объект (предмет или человека), а остальные пытаются отгадать, кто или что это, задавая уточняющие вопросы. Цель игры — угадать загаданный объект, уложившись в двадцать или меньше вопросов.  
>   
> 3) — «Приятного аппетита» (фр.).


End file.
